Rock'n roll attitude
by Tar-Celebrian
Summary: Et si la bande de Kyo vivait maintenant, mais avec une passion et un don indiscutable pour le chant et la scène... ? Tous des stars du monde de la musique, en bref... *fic terminée*
1. Réminiscences

**Auteur :** Tar-Celebrian

**Titre : Rock'n roll Attitude**

**Disclaimer :** Visiblement ça chagrine tout le monde de devoir le dire mais le refrain ne change pas : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi T.T

**Couple :** C'est assez évident et commun, mais c'est ainsi... vous verrez bien

**Note : **Voici un autre de mes délires partis cette fois-ci non pas d'un personnage tertiaire, mais bien de plusieurs personnages principaux :)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Réminiscences

Elle était là, sur scène. Enfin, son rêve et ce pour quoi elle travaillait si dur se réalisait vraiment, concrètement. Elle en était passée, par une série de méandres, qu'elle aurait d'ailleurs cru sans fin si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré. Sa plus belle revanche face à la vie, face à la maladie qui lui avait pris l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde, c'était de se tenir là, face à plus de mille personnes en délire qui rythment son nom. Vous les auriez entendus ! En cette chaude fin de soirée, tous s'étaient rassemblés pour venir l'écouter. Elle percevait les cris de la foule en délire. Son nom était sur toutes les lèvres. Vous les auriez écouté hurler, ivres de joie bestiale ! Leur vacarme se diffusait à travers la salle et se propageait dans la ville. Vous auriez écouté leur voix, qui font trembler la salle ! Et c'est pour elle qu'ils criaient, pour elle !

- Yuya ! Yuya !

Ils scandaient son nom, le reprenant en deux syllabes, tous en rythme. Elle se tenait au centre de la scène, debout, victorieuse. Elle était fière d'elle, elle qui venait encore de terminer un concert avec succès. Yuya avait bien chanté aujourd'hui, et elle ne leur donnerait rien de plus. La superbe robe blanche qu'elle avait mise soulignait la perfection de ses formes et lui donnait un air aérien. La traîne n'était pas disproportionnée, mais sa taille conférait à Yuya une allure mystérieuse et pure. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à compter avec cette aura de lumière qui semblait coller à elle comme une seconde peau. Et elle s'habillait en conséquence. Yuya salua encore une fois son public déchaîné et après avoir fait un dernier tour d'honneur le long de l'avancée de scène en pas rapides et légers, elle se retira vers les loges sur un :

- Merci Tokyo !

À peine sortie de scène, ses vêtements mouillés de l'ardeur qu'elle avait mise dans le concert, Yuya fut assaillie par son compagnon de scène, Kyoshiro.

- Tu as été merveilleuse, Yuya !

- Et toi, tu as assuré pendant tout le concert !!!

Kyoshiro était le guitariste et compositeur du groupe qu'elle formait avec lui. De le voir aussi heureux et satisfait de sa prestation rendait Yuya comblée. Pourtant, en ce soir de réussite et de triomphe, Yuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la personne qui avait quitté ce monde, celle à qui tout son succès était dû. _Nozomu…_Son grand frère, qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Celui qui lui avait permis de porter le nom de Shiina, celui qui l'avait recueillie alors qu'elle était abandonnée aux portes d'un temple. Depuis, Yuya Shiina avait pris sa revanche sur la vie.

Mais Nozomu, en plus de lui avoir donné un foyer de douceur et d'amour, lui avait fait découvrir les arcanes du chant. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait poussé et encouragé la petite fille qu'elle était à fredonner des mélodies. Il l'encourageait à imiter les vocalises des oiseaux et lui répétait qu'un monde chatoyant, de couleurs et de merveilles, s'ouvrait pour lui lorsqu'elle chantait. Elle était celle qui donnait accès à un autre monde, rien que par la beauté de son chant. Et avec le temps, Yuya avait appris elle aussi à rentrer dans cet univers chamarré que lui avait décrit son frère. Et aujourd'hui, elle maîtrisait assez son art pour y emmener un public déchaîné.

Sa rencontre avec Kyoshiro était le fruit du hasard, du moins c'était longtemps ce que devait croire Yuya. Son grand frère Nozomu venait de mourir, et avec lui le compositeur de toutes les chansons qu'elle interprétait. Mais au-delà de ça, Yuya avait perdu l'être qui comptait le plus pour elle. Et surtout, se retrouvait seule au monde. Mais Yuya était une jeune femme forte, et elle avait surmonté tout cela. Pour une raison bien précise. Malgré tout ce que lui avaient dit les médecins, elle restait persuadée que son grand frère adoré n'était pas mort, comme écrit sur les registres de l'État, d'une simple pneumonie. Elle connaissait son frère, savait qu'il était résistant, et n'était pas du genre à se laisser mourir – alors se laisser tuer par une pneumonie ! Quelque chose de plus grave était arrivé, et Yuya ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé. Simplement, elle n'avait pas pu voir le corps de son frère car il aurait été défiguré – par une pneumonie ? Déjà là, ça sonnait faux – et surtout, la personne que Yuya accusait de crime sans même connaître son identité avait profité d'un de ses voyages scolaires pour agir. Lorsqu'elle était revenue, Nozomu était mort et elle avait été obligée par les médecins d'organiser une crémation. Le corps avait disparu, avalé par les flammes, et Yuya avait courageusement dispersé les cendres au vent, aux quatre points cardinaux. Elle avait pieusement recommandé son grand frère à chaque direction gardée par un dieu de la mythologie antique : Seiryu à l'Est, Suzaku au Sud, Byakko à l'Ouest et Genbu au Nord.

Alors, Yuya, âgée de 16 ans à l'époque, s'était juré deux choses : qu'elle deviendrait chanteuse professionnelle et reconnue, et qu'elle vengerait la mort de son frère. Durant quatre années, elle avait travaillé sa voix sans relâche, en menant parallèlement des investigations sur le personnel de l'hôpital et sur les personnes qui avaient visité Nozomu les derniers jours de sa vie. Bien entendu, le processus était long, lent et difficile, mais Yuya ne reculait devant rien. Jusqu'ici, chaque personne qu'elle avait cherchée puis trouvée dans le Japon s'était révélée être une fausse piste. Yuya s'était coupée de toute relation amicale et même amoureuse. Elle avait tout abandonné, sa vie sociale, sa vie de femme,… pour se lancer sur les traces de feu son frère. Et en dissimulant au juge qu'elle vivait seule, pour ne pas se retrouver placée ou dans je ne sais quelle institution.

Puis, elle avait rencontré Kyoshiro. Kyoshiro Mibu. C'était dans un café qu'elle fréquentait souvent. Yuya l'avait pris pour Onime no Kyo, le plus grand guitariste et compositeur de tous les temps. Mêmes cheveux longs et sauvages, même corps immense et démesurément beau, même charisme physique en résumé. Puis, elle s'était vite rendue compte de sa méprise : Kyoshiro n'avait pas les yeux rouges. Et puis, il n'avait pas un dixième de la classe d'Onime no Kyo. Mais il était drôle, et au bout d'une après-midi passée à discuter avec lui, Yuya avait accepté d'entendre les quelques mélodies qu'il composait. C'était le début d'une collaboration sans faille, et de la gloire pour leur groupe. Le talent de Nozomu et de Kyoshiro allié à la merveilleuse voix de Yuya donnait un mélange irrésistible. Chaque auditeur qui les écoutait était séduit et retenait le nom. Mais surtout, grâce à Kyoshiro, Yuya avait développé ce qui lui manquait et qui faisait qu'elle n'avait pas percé plus tôt : une présence scénique. Il lui avait expliqué que de chanter seule avec des enregistrements, sans musiciens présents à ses côtés, était décevant pour le public, et même inacceptable. Leur nom était devenu connu. Nom qui avait d'ailleurs été l'objet de longues discussions. Ni Kyoshiro ni Yuya n'avaient d'idée concrète. Juste des noms sans sens, vides de toute sensation. Puis, leur nom avait surgi, sans prévenir. Symbole de toutes les pérégrinations à travers le Japon de Yuya et de Kyoshiro, symbole du renouvellement continu de leur musique, et enfin symbole de progression et de volonté, Tokai s'était imposé. Tokai, comme la route de Tokai, celle qui les avait reliés, celle qu'ils avaient tant parcourue et celle qu'ils arpenteraient encore longtemps.

- Yuya ?

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées. Entouré du staff qui entourait leur groupe depuis quelque temps maintenant, Kyoshiro lui tendait une coupe de champagne :

- On fête le dernier concert de la tournée et toi tu restes là à penser… Tu veux que je te console ?

Yuya devint aussitôt rouge et hurla :

- KYOSHIROOOOOOOOO !!!

Sous les éclats de rire, Yuya se précipita sur Kyoshiro et entreprit de lui coller un aller-retour. C'était ainsi, depuis la nuit des temps, semblait-il. Kyoshiro était un gaffeur universel, et Yuya veillait au grain. C'était elle qui gérait les dépenses du groupe – avec beaucoup de cupidité, paraissait-il – et n'aurait pour rien au monde laissé Kyoshiro approcher de ses économies. Mais l'amitié de Yuya et de Kyoshiro était indéfectible. Ils poursuivaient tous les deux des buts différents, mais un de leurs objectifs étaient commun, et Tokai avait encore de belles années à vivre.


	2. Passer en major

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews... Pour ce qui est de la dimension des chapitres, je sais que les premiers sont courts mais ils devraient s'allonger au fur et à mesure (je préfère travailler par séquences). Et désolée si certaines descriptions semblent interminables, mais j'ai déjà l'impression qu'elles sont courtes (si je pouvais, je vous décrirais même la petite poussière qui vient de se poser sur la moquette... non, je plaisante :). Enfin, pour Yuya, ce n'est même pas qu'elle soit mon personnage préféré, c'est qu'elle s'est imposée en personnage principal (je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs...--' j'espère que j'arriverai à ne pas faire trop d'écarts)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Passer en major…**

Tokai commençait à prendre des dimensions nationales. Petit à petit, le nom se faisait une histoire et une renommée. Leur réputation intéressait de nombreux journaux, et autres paparazzis. Mais rien ne les atteignait. Heureusement pour eux, les journalistes ne fouillaient pas encore trop loin et ce passé qu'ils voulaient tous deux dissimuler n'était pas encore apparu au grand jour. D'un commun accord, Kyoshiro et Yuya ne s'interrogeaient jamais sur leurs antécédents. Cela ne regardait qu'eux.

Un jour, Yuya était arrivée plus tôt au studio. Habituée à côtoyer d'autres groupes, dont celui d'une belle jeune femme toujours vêtue de noir, qui chantait d'une voix d'opéra dans un groupe de metal, et qui était devenue son amie, Yuya fut surprise de voir que personne n'occupait le micro. On devait être dans les jours creux où les gens ont la flemme de venir répéter, pensa-t-elle. Le directeur du studio semblait en grande discussion avec une des plus belles femmes que Yuya ait jamais vue ! Elle avait les proportions dignes d'une Venus de Milo, et Yuya sentit revenir au galop un vieux complexe sur ses propres mensurations. La femme inconnue était d'une sensualité débordante, et Yuya n'aurait pas été étonnée de la voir se jeter sur le directeur pour le… dévorer ? oO

- Mais ?! Qui est cette planche à pain ?

Le sang de Yuya ne fit qu'un tour. Sa décision était prise, cette jeune femme était une POUFFE, entendez Personne Obsédée et Unanimement Femme Fatale donc Embarrassante, à être éloignée au plus vite. Ou mise hors d'état de nuire. Elle s'avança vers la cause de son énervement, une réplique bien sentie aux lèvres quand le directeur la coupa, visiblement gêné :

- Ah bien, la voici justement, Okuni-san. Je vous présente Yuya Shiina, la chanteuse de Tokai.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits d'Okuni. Sentant que l'air devenait irrespirable et sachant parfaitement que les éclairs qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Yuya ne présageaient rien de bon, le directeur s'éclipsa sur un :

- Bien, je vous laisse, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais les deux femmes ne faisaient déjà plus attention à lui. Elles s'affrontaient du regard, jaugeant froidement l'être qu'elles avaient en face d'elles. Puis, Okuni fit entendre un rire de gorge qui poussa Yuya à l'exaspération.

- Je t'imaginais plus mûre, dit-elle avec un petit désappointement dans la voix. Et plus… femme, aussi. Après tout il t'a choisie parmi de nombreuses…

- Non mais je ne vous ai rien demandé, explosa Yuya. Si madame perfection n'a rien d'autre à faire que de venir m'insulter dans mon propre studio, en faisant montre d'une familiarité insultante, je la prie de partir d'ici au plus vite.

Yuya ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle allait faire si Okuni restait, mais une chose était sûre, elle ne s'en sortirait pas indemne…

- Elle a du caractère, sourit Okuni sans se départir de son calme légendaire. Et pour éviter tout malentendu, continua-t-elle, je vais me présenter. Je m'appelle Izumo no Okuni, et je suis informatrice. La plus belle de toutes, cela va sans dire.

Yuya plissa les yeux, l'air sceptique. Okuni s'empressa de terminer, l'air supérieur :

- Oh, quelle lenteur ! Je repère les groupes prometteurs pour les majors. Ce qui signifie que TON succès passe par moi. Compris ?

Yuya changea de couleur. Pourquoi donc devait-ce être, entre mille, cette femme désagréable ? Elle regarda Okuni droit dans les yeux, et murmura :

- Je n'ai aucune raison d'être sympathique avec une personne qui s'incruste dans ma vie sans permission. De plus, votre comportement est loin d'être celui qu'on attend d'une personne de votre statut. Enfin, et tant pis si je ne passe pas en major, mais j'ai l'habitude de faire les choses à mon rythme. Alors c'est vous qui vous plierez à mes exigences.

Et Yuya la planta là. Okuni, demeurée seule, sourit et murmura :

- Mais nous nous reverrons, Yuya, n'en doute pas… C'est ton partenaire qui m'intéresse, pas toi. Mais je comprends pourquoi Kyoshiro t'accompagne… Oui, du début à la fin, on dirait mademoiselle Sakuya…

Elle éclata de rire et s'éclipsa.

Kyoshiro, en pénétrant dans le studio où il répétait avec Yuya, sentit aussitôt qu'aujourd'hui, maladresse ou non, il allait morfler. Il suffisait de voir l'aura ténébreuse qui planait au-dessus de Yuya pour deviner que la chanteuse de Tokai n'était pas dans son meilleur jour.

- Mais quelle impolitesse, en plus. Et puis, je ne lui ai rien demandé, moi ! Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, mais la forme. LA FORME !!!

- Oui, je trouve aussi, eut le malheur d'ajouter Kyoshiro.

- …

Après quelques aller-retours bien sentis, Yuya se sentit mieux et consenti à démarrer la répétition. Kyoshiro attendit la fin pour lui annoncer la nouvelle :

- Ah oui, Yuya. J'ai parlé avec le directeur du studio, il m'a dit que sa boîte organisait un concert des grandes stars et des groupes prometteurs ce samedi. Tu en as sûrement entendu parler, non ? Et comme un groupe s'est désisté en dernière minute, il a pensé à nous.

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

Yuya sentit son cœur défaillir. Un concert aux côtés des plus grands… Quoi de mieux ?

- Mais il y a un petit problème. D'ici samedi, il faut trouver un batteur, un bassiste et un deuxième guitariste.

- …

- Yuya !

Kyoshiro se précipita pour ranimer la jeune femme. Un baiser ? Non, trop obsédé. Une gifle ? Il était assuré de s'en ramasser un, d'aller-retour, et dès le réveil de Yuya. De l'eau ? Non, Yuya allait lui faire prendre un bain habillé de force. La solution s'imposa :

- Des sels ? susurra une voix à l'entrée de la porte.

- Okuni !

Kyoshiro regarda la jeune femme et lui dit très vite :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Si elle te voit, elle…

- Nous nous sommes déjà présentées, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Attends, c'était toi la femme qui l'a mise d'archi-mauvaise humeur ?

- C'est elle qui s'est énervée toute seule.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour

- QUI S'ÉNERVE TOUTE SEULE ?

- Yu… Yuya…

- Oh, planche à pain s'est réveillée.

- DEHORS !!!

C'est ainsi que Kyoshiro et Okuni se retrouvèrent loin de la salle de studio où Tokai avait l'habitude de répéter.

- Quelle violente, se plaignit Okuni.

- Elle est comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Okuni ?

- Un baiser, répondit-elle.

- oO

- Je plaisante, sourit-elle. Mais tu te doutes que si je suis venue vous voir, c'est pour une raison précise. Tokai va sans doute bientôt recevoir l'offre de plusieurs majors, révéla-t-elle. Je peux vous vendre au plus offrant. Mais…votre groupe est incomplet pour percer réellement. Vous n'êtes que deux, et vos musiciens changent à chaque semblant de tournée. J'ai donc une proposition à vous faire. Des noms d'artistes à vous proposer.

- Qui intégreraient Tokai ?

- Oui, cajola-t-elle.

- Mais où ton intérêt, là-dedans ? demanda Kyoshiro, qui connaissait bien Okuni.

- IL va bientôt réapparaître, et je ne serais pas surprise qu'il se substitue à un des artistes que vous choisirez pour votre groupe.

- Mais… qui te l'a dit ?

- C'est… Mon petit doigt ! minauda Okuni.

Okuni sourit faussement devant l'air abattu de Kyoshiro. Elle avait failli dire mademoiselle Sakuya. La voyante lui avait prédit son retour. Mais Kyoshiro devenait fou à l'évocation du simple nom de Sakuya, et Okuni le savait très bien. Il faudrait qu'elle surveille ses paroles…


	3. Vers l'avant

_Et me revoilà avec la suite... Chapitre un rien plus long, pour ne pas vous déplaire, j'espère ! L'apparition de Kyo se fait désirer... mais je pense qu'il devrait arriver au prochain chapitre. Il ne sera pas le bassiste - c'est un petit peu plus compliqué - c'est trop peu pour sa seigneurie, lol. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan d'Okuni, mais je trouvais qu'elle avait sa place dans ces chapitres. Alors vous devrez la supporter encore un peu... hihi ! Je me demande tout de même pourquoi tout le monde la déteste autant - ce qui ne m'empêche pas de ne pas l'aimer moi aussi - elle n'est pas si méchante que ça... Enfin, merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir alors n'hésitez pas !!!_

_Une dernière chose : je voulais retranscrire les petits coeurs qui parsèment généralement les paroles de Yukimura, mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire passer le symbole sur fanfiction. Alors dites-vous que les § sont des petits coeurs noirs... :P_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Vers l'avant**

Quand Kyoshiro revint dans le studio, il avait la liste d'Okuni dans les mains. Mais surtout, il pensait à celui dont Okuni prévoyait le retour. Si c'était vrai… Que se passerait-il ? Devait-il s'attendre à être agressé sur scène ?

- Yuya… j'ai des noms.

- Nous serons obligés de les utiliser, hein ?

- Je crois bien.

Le lendemain, Kyoshiro envoyait les invitations à rejoindre Tokai à toute la liste que lui avait fournie Okuni. Il n'avait besoin que d'un batteur, un bassiste et un guitariste, rien que ça ! Et il ne restait que quatre jours avant samedi. Quatre jours pour trouver et apprendre les musiques de Tokai, de manière assez approfondie pour que ce soit comme s'ils avaient toujours appartenu à Tokai. Yuya ruminait dans son coin, et lui avait dit assez sèchement qu'il était le compositeur et leader du groupe, et que ce serait à lui de décider. Mais le mercredi, elle décida d'assister aux auditions avec lui. Ils choisiraient ensemble. Parmi tous les batteurs, un attira aussitôt l'attention de Kyoshiro. Il était drôle, stylé, et maîtrisait grave avec deux baguettes dans les doigts. Yuya le trouva plus porté sur la drague que sur le travail, mais vu le niveau des autres, elle fut forcée d'approuver le choix. C'est ainsi que Tigre Rouge, qui refusait de leur donner un autre nom que celui qu'il utilisait sur scène, intégra la bande. Et dès son entrée, il s'attribua la place de « mec de Yuya ». Elle avait beau nier et démentir avec force, il disait être fou amoureux d'elle. Mais quel pot de colle !

Le lendemain ne s'arrangea pas. Après une journée de répétition acharnée avec un Tigre Rouge aux hormones en feu, ils trouvèrent leur bassiste, un certain Genjirô. Inénarrable, génial selon Kyoshiro, mais trop amoureux de sa bouteille de saké selon Yuya. Pourtant, il arriva à la dérider dès le départ et elle finit par l'accepter de bon cœur au sein de Tokai. Le fait de voir son groupe prendre de l'ampleur l'émouvait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer, et sans s'en rendre compte, Yuya s'attachait déjà à ses nouveaux compagnons. Leur problème était pourtant loin d'être réglé : toujours pas de guitariste. Genjirô était confiant. Tigre Rouge aussi. Kyoshiro suivait. Seule Yuya était réellement sous pression. La première répétition avec Genjirô, Tigre Rouge, Kyoshiro et Yuya fut un véritable délire. La musique d'ordinaire bien et sympa de Kyoshiro et de Nozomu se transforma en une espèce d'ambiance délirante et totalement explosive. Tigre maîtrisait sa batterie, et Genjirô avait des performances inégalables sur sa basse. Des bêtes de scènes, comme les félicita bien Okuni à la fin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens, d'ailleurs ? se plaignit Yuya, qui avait fini par passer au tutoiement.

- Mais pour voir Kyoshiro, quelle question !

- Et moi ? se plaignit Genjirô.

Okuni soupira lascivement, comme si elle réfléchissait. Yuya regarda plus attentivement Genjirô. S'il y avait bien une chose que Yuya devait reconnaître, c'était la classe de Genjirô. Il avait une manière d'être et de se comporter, peut-être un rien maniérée, mais terriblement séduisante. Sa personne même aurait pu être comparée à un vent capricieux qui se laisse porter au gré de ses envies. Et puis, côté physique, il était largement divin. Yuya, Kyoshiro comme Tigre Rouge avaient parfaitement compris qu'il était le futur sex symbol du groupe. Toutes les filles seraient à ses pieds, c'était couru d'avance. Mais Yuya l'estimait sincèrement, ne serait-ce que pour sa façon de détendre l'atmosphère. En cette période tendue, elle avait bien besoin de ça… Mais bon, niveau irresponsabilité, il était pire que Kyoshiro, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Okuni passait de plus en plus de temps avec eux. Ça avait beau contrarier Yuya, elle _tolérait_ tout de même sa présence. Et deux jours plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas de guitariste. Genjirô, pas inquiet pour deux sous, appliquait une théorie de l'hédonisme en vidant des bouteilles de saké. Tigre Rouge en rajoutait une couche en drague et avait entrepris d'expliquer à Yuya que le taux de couples qui se rencontrent dans un groupe était élevé et d'ailleurs parfaitement normal, si on considérait leur cas.

- Kyoshiro, j'en peux plus…

Kyoshiro, lui, essayait de rester optimiste, mais Yuya le trouvait anormalement nerveux. Lui qui d'habitude ne s'énervait jamais était sur les nerfs. C'était la première fois que Yuya le voyait dans cet état. Mais ce fut Genjirô qui répondit à la plainte de Yuya :

- Tigre Rouge manque à toute élémentarité en galanterie, ma chère Yuya, que veux-tu ?

- Eh, beugla le batteur au bandana.

- Tu sais, Tigre, dit nonchalamment Genjirô, si tu continues d'ennuyer notre chanteuse préférée, je raconterai à tout le monde que tu es le fils de…

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Genjirô fit un grand sourire et porta le coup de grâce :

- Il me semblait bien aussi §. Yuya va avoir la paix.

- Redoutablement efficace, applaudit Okuni.

Yuya, qui pourtant l'avait provoqué mais n'avait que distraitement suivi l'échange, ne releva pas car elle était trop absorbée par la mélodie que Genjirô venait de proposer. Si ça marchait bien, ils comptaient l'ajouter à la playlist de samedi. Le téléphone portable d'Okuni retentit soudain.

- Oui, allôôôôôô, haleta la sensuelle informatrice.

Son visage s'éclaira et ils suivirent tous la conversation :

- Mais bien entendu… Les partitions ? Oui, pas de problème, je vous les fais parvenir dans l'heure. … … Non, c'est évident. … … … Je vous assure que je n'oublierai pas. … … Parfait, je compte sur vous. … … Merci à vous, Monsieur Takano. Bonne soirée.

Ce fut dans un silence de mort qu'Okuni raccrocha. Puis, Kyoshiro osa demander :

- Alors ?

- Alors vous avez un guitariste pour samedi, mes chéris !

- Depuis quand on est tes chéris ? releva Yuya.

- Peu importe, s'emporta Tigre Rouge. CHAMPAGNE !!!!!!!!!

Sa déclaration fut approuvée à l'unanimité.

Le lendemain, à la date fatidique, Yuya se réveilla tôt. Elle avait bien dormi, et se sentait d'attaque. Okuni leur avait trafiqué un coup foireux avec un guitariste qui ne répèterait même pas avec eux avant la représentation. Même dans ses cauchemars les plus noirs, Yuya n'aurait imaginé pire situation. Mais Okuni avait juré sur ses grands dieux de son haut niveau et il n'y avait rien à craindre. Simplement, il était à l'étranger et reviendrait tout juste pour leur concert. Yuya, après être passée par la crise d'angoisse la plus pénible de toute son existence, s'était déstressée et se concentrait maintenant sur sa propre prestation. Elle devait absolument briller, ce soir. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle disait à Okuni, Yuya espérait bien un contrat pour passer en major. Elle arriva une bonne heure plus tôt au studio en se disant que ce serait l'occasion de quelques belles envolées lyriques à l'abri de toute écoute. Rien que pour elle, et pour Nozomu.

Elle pénétra le studio sans se douter qu'elle allait déranger Genjirô et un homme inconnu en pleine discussion.

- …que ce que je pensais.

- Finalement, il ne viendra peut-être pas.

- Si, disait calmement Genjirô. J'en suis convaincu.

Yuya voulut faire marche arrière, mais c'était trop tard. Elle était déjà rentrée. La surprise se peignit aussitôt sur les traits du bassiste.

- Yuya ? Mais… je ne…

- C'est ta chanteuse, Yukimura ?

Yuya regarda Genjirô avec suspicion. Quelle était cette histoire ? Genjirô eut un sourire indéfinissable et regarda Yuya dans les yeux.

- Grillé.

- Clairement, appuya Yuya. Vous parliez de quoi ? Quel est ton vrai nom, au juste ? Tu as beaucoup de pseudos, comme ça ? Question d'être un peu au courant, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr, termina la jeune femme d'un ton ironique.

- Ça ne me dérange absolument pas, sourit tranquillement Genjirô. Et pas tant de pseudos que ça §, admit-il. Je te présente Saizo Kigirakure.

Yuya écarquilla les yeux.

- Saizo Kigi… mais…alors… tu es… Yukimura… Sanada !

La jeune femme marqua un temps. Yukimura Sanada, le grand bassiste du groupe Caprised. Connu pour ses excellentes chansons et sa présence scénique, il allait de paire avec dix autres membres qui assuraient chacun une partie du grand show que le groupe Caprised servait à chaque concert. Saizo Kigirakure était son compositeur, particulièrement brillant, et se comportait comme un frère pour Yukimura. Toutefois, le groupe n'avait pas énormément d'objectifs, hors celui de s'amuser, et d'un commun accord les membres avaient refusé toutes les occasions de passer en major. Seul Saizo avait poussé Yukimura à passer en professionnel et de se chercher un groupe encore plus renommé que Caprised, qui pourtant atteignait des sommets en popularité mais s'obstinait à ne pas sortir de disques. Leurs chansons circulaient sur le net et étaient enregistrées par les fans avec les moyens du bord pendant leurs concerts.

- Ta couverture n'aura pas tenu longtemps, sourit une voix particulièrement sensuelle.

- Okuni, tu savais ? s'écria Yuya.

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Contrairement à toi, je ne connais pas un nom sans l'associer à un visage. Et Kyoshiro est déjà au courant.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Yuya. Et Tigre ?

- Il vient d'être mis au courant, sourit le batteur, qui venait d'arriver et ne se départait pas de sa bonne humeur. Après tout, lui aussi espérait que son identité ne serait pas percée à jour…

C'est ce moment que choisit Kyoshiro pour entrer dans le studio.

- Tout le monde est là, je vois…

- Autant commencer la répétition, conclut Yuya, en décidant de ne pas trop s'offusquer.

- Nous avons un spectateur de plus, aujourd'hui, plaisanta Yukimura.

- Notre qualité doit être irréprochable, alors, décida Yuya.

Puis, changeant tout à fait d'attitude et prenant son micro en main, Yuya décocha un clin d'œil adorable à Saizo qui se sentit fondre. Elle lança dynamiquement :

- Merci à tous d'être venus. Pour vous, voici….. TOKAI !

Kyoshiro embraya avec la musique et, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, il prit sa décision. Il ne pouvait pas détruire une seconde fois l'existence de Yuya…

Celle-ci, sans se rendre compte des regards appuyés que lui jetait Kyoshiro, emmena ses spectateurs dans le monde d'étoiles et d'éclats multicolores que son frère lui décrivait si bien.


	4. L'apparition

_Encore merci pour les reviews ! Yuya, se laisser faire ? J'espère pas, je ne suis vraiment pas une adepte des femmes soumises... Mais bon, ça reste Yuya... Par contre, Kyo, c'est maintenant qu'il apparait :P_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'apparition.**

Bien plus tard, Kyoshiro se retrouvait seul dans sa loge. Il ne voulait pas vraiment se joindre aux autres et avait prétexté une fatigue pour se réfugier devant son miroir. Le reste des artistes était dans la salle commune. Ceux qui avaient l'honneur de participer au concert faisaient ainsi connaissance. Kyoshiro regarda un instant sa guitare, posée dans un coin de la pièce. Elle représentait tout pour lui, mais était également le vestige d'une époque qu'il savait révolue. Pourtant, les noms de Kyo, Sakuya et Muramasa le rendaient encore mélancolique. Okuni le lui avait dit, il allait revoir son pire ennemi ce soir. Visiblement, Yukimura aussi avait compris que le guitariste Takano n'arriverait jamais et qu'un homme bien plus charismatique prendrait sa place. Et Yuya, dans tout ça ? Était-ce pour elle qu'il allait venir, ou pour lui ? L'amitié qui le liait à la jeune femme blonde occupait une place importante dans sa vie. Il ne voulait pas y renoncer, mais il voulait encore moins rendre sa chanteuse malheureuse. Mais s'il la laissait entre les griffes de l'autre, qu'adviendrait-il ?

- Tu ressasses les mauvais souvenirs ?

Kyoshiro ne se retourna même pas.

- Okuni…

- Tu vas t'échapper avant, ou tu auras le courage d'assumer un dernier concert ?

- Laisse-moi.

- C'est que tu deviens froid… gémit l'informatrice.

- Il ne prêtera pas plus attention à toi qu'avant, tu le sais.

Okuni ne se raidit pas, car elle en était parfaitement consciente. Mais elle laissa un petit silence avant de lâcher son venin :

- Et que dirait Mademoiselle Sakuya si elle te voyait ?

Kyoshiro se retourna d'un bloc et, avec une rapidité qu'on ne lui soupçonnait pas, plaqua Okuni contre le mur, les doigts sur sa gorge, serrant lentement et inexorablement.

- Tais-toi.

Il la lâcha et Okuni s'échappa en s'esclaffant.

Yuya, pendant ce temps, s'amusait dans la salle commune avec Yukimura et Tigre. Elle avait rencontré bon nombre d'artistes qu'elle connaissait déjà, dont son amie Mahiro, la chanteuse de metal. Elle était particulièrement sexy, ce soir, avec sa mini jupe fendue noire et ses bas résille. Mahiro personnifiait son groupe, Sombre Dame. Composé d'anciens ninjas qui avaient trouvé leur voie dans la musique, le metal qu'ils composaient trouvait bon nombre de fans, mais n'étant pas un style universellement apprécié, le groupe n'était connu que des amateurs du genre. Malgré tout, Mahiro était fière que son groupe ait été choisi pour le concert. Mais elle attendait aussi impatiemment que Yuya la fin du concert, pour avoir l'occasion de rencontrer les « grands » de ce soir. Les artistes plus reconnus avaient décidé de ne descendre dans la salle commune qu'après le concert, et seuls les groupes « à découvrir » étaient présents.

Parmi les grandes stars annoncées, il y a avait l'ineffable Oda Nobunaga, soliste à la longue et glorieuse carrière, mais aussi le mythique groupe Universe, formation sensationnelle de stars toutes plus connues les unes que les autres. Alors Yuya prenait son mal en patience. Yukimura étant la célébrité la plus connue des artistes réunis, il était le centre de l'attention et devait faire face à toutes les jeunes filles de la chorale qui devait aussi passer. Vers 20h, Yuya partit se changer. Elle avait la charge, avec Tokai, de lancer le concert. Place difficile mais idéale pour un groupe de leur genre. Le concert devait ensuite continuer avec Jyaki, un nouveau chanteur sans trop d'intérêt, se poursuivre avec Sombre Dame, le groupe de Mahiro, puis arriver aux Fugitifs, une chorale composée d'à peu près une centaine de personnes qui faisait fureur pour le moment. Ensuite, une courte pause avant d'enchaîner avec deux enfants, Taé et Kota, dont la voix d'or promettait beaucoup. On passait dès lors aux « grosses pointures », avec Oda Nobunaga, suivi par le groupe Caprised, qui se produirait pour la première fois sans Yukimura. Enfin, en apothéose, Universe était prévu.

Elle passa dans la loge de Kyoshiro pour se rasséréner un instant avec lui. Elle avait été surprise de ne pas le voir en bas, avec les autres, dans la salle commune. Quelle mouche le piquait ? Lui, le plus détendu de tous, stressé ? C'était difficile à croire. Mais la loge était vide. Déçue, Yuya passa dans sa propre loge et se changea rapidement, avant de descendre se faire maquiller et coiffer. Elle avait prévu cette fois-ci une belle robe couleur crème, qui épousait les formes de son corps comme si le tissu avait été taillé sur elle. La veille, elle l'avait essayée devant Kyoshiro qui lui avait assuré que c'était parfait. La robe était courte et montait au-dessus de ses genoux. Dotée de nombreux jabots en tout sens, sa toilette avait un col rehaussé. Mais ses épaules étaient découvertes. Et à ses poignets étaient nouées de longues bandes diaphanes de la même étoffe, reliées dans son dos. Ce qui faisait que quand Yuya écartait les bras, c'était comme si des ailes blanches, diaphanes et angéliques l'entouraient. La coiffure que lui composèrent l'équipe technique ne fut pas en reste, loin de là : ses cheveux furent tressés et rehaussés sur le sommet de sa tête. Mais la coiffeuse laissa savamment s'échapper quelques mèches du tout, créant un effet naturel.

Au final, Yuya était à l'image de la chanteuse de Tokai. Elle était prête à entrer sur scène. C'est alors qu'elle fut rejointe par Yukimura et Tigre. Yukimura portait un pantalon de toile blanche large, et un haut noir bien moulant et particulièrement séduisant. Ses longs cheveux cascadaient comme à l'habitude de part et d'autre de son visage, confirmant son identité d'être surnaturel. Tigre Rouge s'était également soigné : un bandana tigré, assorti à un pantalon trois quart reprenant le même motif. Enfin, un haut plutôt large mais coupé aux épaules, laissant ainsi bien voir sa terrible musculation. Les quelques bracelets qu'il arborait complétaient le tout. Sans oublier que les filles étaient trop fan des kanjis peints à l'encre de chine sur ses doigts.

Kyoshiro par contre, n'apparaissait toujours pas. Yuya s'inquiéta vraiment quand on lui annonça que dans cinq minutes ils commençaient. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que :

- Le guitariste d'Okuni n'est toujours pas là !!!

- Il vous rejoindra une fois que vous serez sur scène. Il te suffira de le présenter comme votre nouveau guitariste, dit Okuni, qui avait le chic d'apparaître où il le fallait quand il le fallait.

Yuya sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Ses entrailles se remplirent de plomb et c'est d'une petite voix qu'elle demanda :

- On ne l'attendrait pas pour commencer, quitte à être en retard ?

- Non, ça retarderait tout le monde, dit une voix bien connue.

- Kyoshiro ! s'exclama Yuya, soulagée, en se retournant.

Le compositeur et guitariste de Tokai avait noué ses longs cheveux en queue de cheval, ce qui faisait de longues retombées brunes sur sa nuque. Il avait revêtu son pantalon de scène favori, un large en coton fin et mauve. Une chemise marquée par le sigle du yin et du yang complétait son costume. À force de travailler avec lui, Yuya en avait oublié à quel point il était beau. C'était à présent une évidence même : en plus d'adorer leur musique, les gens – surtout les filles – allaient baver devant le physique des membres de Tokai. Et Yuya espérait bien avoir le charme nécessaire pour convaincre le côté masculin de leur public…

Kyoshiro regarda Yuya et lui murmura en tendant la main :

- Prête ?

Les lèvres de Yuya s'étirèrent en un sourire doux, sincère et profond, le sourire même de la femme heureuse. Elle répondit, émue :

- Oui !!!

Le premier, Tigre Rouge fit son entrée sur scène. Le jeune homme marcha d'un pas lent et stylé. Il s'installa à la batterie, prit ses baguettes et regarda son public un instant avant de les taper l'une contre l'autre en un rythme rapide qu'il répéta deux fois. Puis, dans la continuation de son introduction, il démarra la cadence de la première chanson sur les caisses. Déjà, la salle démarrait. Les gens qui attendaient depuis des heures pour voir les stars étaient surpris par ce nom de Tokai qu'ils connaissaient déjà vaguement, mais que la plupart n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de voir en live. Le directeur des studios n'avait pas lésiné sur la publicité ni sur le lieu, aussi pas moins de 5000 personnes se massaient dans la salle. Yukimura, assis avec Kyoshiro et Yuya dans les coulisses, dit voluptueusement :

- La salle n'est pas encore assez chaude pour mon apparition…§

Kyoshiro et Yuya sourirent. Il s'agissait de bien tout doser. Ils savaient que le groupe était assez bon pour se permettre une entrée de ce genre. Tigre Rouge transpirait déjà sur scène, déployant des trésors d'imagination en attendant Yukimura. Au moment où le bassiste décida d'entrer sur scène, Kyoshiro se leva aussi.

- Tu ne rentres que quand tu es réclamée à grands cris, ma chanteuse.

Yuya sourit et les regarda s'en aller. Demeurée seule, elle écouta les hurlements de joie qui prouvaient que le charisme de Yukimura et de Kyoshiro faisaient des malheurs. La musique commença. Ce n'était pas encore la mélodie d'une de leurs chansons, juste de l'improvisation de génie, signée Yukimura et Kyoshiro. Soudain, comme avertie d'un sixième sens, Yuya sentit que c'était à elle. _Nozomu…_ Elle se leva, saisit son micro et, avançant à grands pas, monta la volée de marches qui la séparait de la scène. Lorsqu'elle apparut sur l'espace scénique, ce fut comme si la salle explosait. De voir cette si belle femme apparaître ainsi, aérienne, si légère que ses pieds semblaient à peine toucher le sol, suréleva le taux d'adrénaline. Kyoshiro, Yukimura et Tigre Rouge commencèrent les accords de leur meilleur tube, Tokai, du nom de leur groupe. Levant le bras au ciel et formant ainsi une figure comme taillée pour ressembler à un ange, Yuya hurla :

- Bonsoir Tokyo ! Voici Tokai !!!

Quand Yuya commença à chanter, la salle était en délire complet. L'ambiance était anormalement élevée pour un premier groupe. Yuya chanta, ouvrant l'accès de ce monde chamarré empli de douceurs et de virtuosité. En oubliant complètement qu'il leur manquait un guitariste. Ce ne fut que quand on lui demanda par oreillette de présenter son guitariste qu'elle s'en souvint. Il ne restait plus que deux chansons à interpréter pour Tokai (on leur avait demandé d'en chanter cinq). Yuya demanda le silence et s'exprima d'une voix claire :

- Tokai vient d'intégrer un guitariste. Alors, je vous demande de l'accueillir chaleureusement !

Une foule en divagation hurla son plaisir.

L'homme qui apparut alors sur scène troubla Yuya au plus profond de son être. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Kyoshiro, mais de sa personne dégageait une impression bien plus sauvage et bestiale. Ses cheveux semblaient faits de crin de cheval. Longs et noirs, ils lui consacraient une aura de liberté sociale comme intellectuelle. Il semblait évident qu'un tel homme ne se pliait pas aux conventions et vivait selon ses propres règles. Il portait un simple jeans à moitié déchiré et était torse nu sous une espèce de chemise rouge vif tout à fait ouverte. En fait, comme ne manquèrent pas de le constater Yuya et toutes les représentantes du sexe féminin présentes ce jour-là, il était démesurément beau. Son charisme était supérieur à tout ce qu'elles avaient jamais vu. Yuya n'était pas sûre d'oser croire à l'identité de celui qu'elle voyait. Le public osa pour elle et hurla à pleine voix :

- ONIME NO KYO !!!!!!!

Interloquée, figée, Yuya ne bougeait pas. Elle regarda Tigre Rouge, qui semblait lui aussi hésiter sur l'attitude à adopter. Yukimura, par contre, un sourire genre je-l-ai-toujours-su collé aux lèvres, continuait à jouer sans s'inquiéter. Kyoshiro évita son regard et se concentra uniquement sur sa guitare. Par contre, le regard d'Onime no Kyo, Yuya n'eut aucune peine à l'accrocher. Ses yeux rouges comme des rubis l'emprisonnèrent et Yuya resta là à le regarder durant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Au début, elle rencontra un regard froid, distant, qui s'anima et finit par la caresser. Soudain intimidée, elle détourna le regard. Les fans continuaient d'acclamer la légende vivante qui venait de faire son apparition sur scène. Kyo, celui qui avait appartenu au mythique groupe des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, qui en avait été le leader, le maître incontesté dans son domaine, qui avait arrêté la musique sans s'expliquer au public, était de retour au su et au vu de tous, et au sein de Tokai en plus !

Sans plus attendre, Kyo commença un solo guitare pour montrer que ses capacités n'avaient absolument pas régressé en ces quelques années de pause. Une fois terminé, il s'approcha de Yuya, la regarda un instant puis, prenant sa guitare dans la main droite et la contournant pour arriver par derrière elle, la serra contre lui en passant une main en travers de son buste et en la posant nonchalamment sur sa cuisse, l'obligeant à rester de face au public. Ils firent ainsi face à deux à la salle qui acclamait leur couple qui, il faut bien l'avouer, s'accordait à merveille. Kyo profita de ce moment pour faire entendre sa belle voix grave pour la première fois :

- Je vais chanter une mélodie que tu vas répéter avec trois temps d'écart.

Yuya voulut se dégager, nier ce moment de sensualité, et cracher à la figure du nouveau venu qu'elle était la seule et unique chanteuse de Tokai quand elle se rendit compte que l'ensemble du public n'attendait que ça, un duo entre lui et elle. Il voulait réentendre Kyo et Yuya comprit en un éclair que si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui disait de faire, il resterait le seul chanteur valable de Tokai. Bien déterminée à prouver sa valeur en chant et décidée à lutter pour son statut de chanteuse au sein de Tokai, Yuya s'écarta en lui souriant, comme si tout était prévu, comme si tout appartenait au jeu scénique. Par un pas vaguement dansant – qui arracha une nouvelle vague d'applaudissement dans le public – elle partit vers l'extrême droite de la scène alors que Kyo partait de l'autre côté. Il avait déniché un micro – Yuya suspectait Okuni de lui en avoir fourni un – et il commença à chanter. Sa voix grave et chaude charma aussitôt le public qu'elle avait déjà séduit quatre ans auparavant. Sans attendre, Yuya reproduisit l'exacte mélodie avec trois temps d'écart. Heureusement qu'elle était formée de manière sérieuse en chant et que sa mémoire lui permettait ce genre de petit jeu. Le résultat était au-delà des mots. La foule fut transportée dans une extase à peine descriptible. Ce n'était plus des ovations, mais des véritables hystéries que leur chanson déclenchait. Yuya s'habitua rapidement à la mélodie et commença bientôt ses propres variantes, rendant le morceau encore plus attractif. Ensuite, ils enchaînèrent avec deux chansons de Kyo, que Yukimura, Kyoshiro et Tigre Rouge suivirent admirablement. Le niveau technique du groupe était heureusement irréprochable, alors il n'y eut pas de problème de ce côté-là. Yuya arrivait à glisser sa voix dans les morceaux de Kyo et ce furent des duos tout à fait équilibrés qu'ils servirent ce soir-là au concert. Tigre Rouge posa ses baguette, Yukimura cessa sa basse et Kyoshiro sa guitare. Kyo cessa la sienne également, laissant Yuya clôturer le concert a capella. Après une dernière envolée harmonieuse, elle s'écria :

- Merci à tous !

Et elle sortit la première de scène. Elle fut suivie de près par Kyoshiro, puis par Yukimura et enfin Tigre Rouge. Kyo resta un peu plus longtemps sur scène. Il avait des retrouvailles en règle à effectuer avec son public. Puis, il sortit à son tour.


	5. Le début de la gloire

_Vous allez dire que ça commence à être redondant, mais merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Elles me font vraiment plaisir !!! La réaction de Yuya est un petit peu mitigée, mais elle ne se retrouvera pas face à Kyo dans ce chapitre, c'est pour plus tard... _

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le début de la gloire**

Yuya ne sut jamais comment elle avait trouvé le courage de souhaiter un sincère « bonne chance » à l'imbécile de Jyaki qui montait sur scène, ni comment elle avait trouvé le chemin de sa loge. Une seule chose était sûre : elle était seule, en larmes, devant le miroir de sa loge. Elle n'avait voulu ni parler à Kyoshiro, ni à Yukimura, ni à Tigre – d'ailleurs ils n'avaient pas vraiment essayé – et encore moins à ce sans-gêne de Kyo. En fait, elle avait peine à expliquer ce qui la mettait tant en colère. D'un point de vue strictement musical, leur concert avait atteint une perfection exceptionnelle, et le public avait adoré – il en avait redemandé ! Mais l'amour-propre de Yuya en avait pris un sérieux coup. Essuyant délicatement avec un mouchoir la larme de rage qui lui avait échappé, Yuya réfléchit un instant à ce qu'elle allait dire en redescendant en bas. Elle voulait écouter Sombre Dame et rencontrer les membres d'Universe et de Caprised, et pas question de jouer les vexées dans sa loge. Elle avait une réputation de battante à tenir, et savait sciemment que si elle ne redescendait pas rapidement, le front haut et le visage sec, elle passerait pour une mijaurée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se remaquilla et sortit enfin de sa loge. Mahiro l'attendait à la porte.

- Oh, Mahiro.

La chanteuse de Sombre Dame lui fit un grand sourire et la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu as été merveilleuse, Yuya, c'était terrible ! Après ça, on va devoir assurer ! Le pauvre Jyaki est en train de se prendre le bide de sa vie !

Touchée par l'attention de Mahiro, Yuya sourit. Son moral remontait en flèche.

- Mais dis-moi, tu aurais pu me dire qu'Onime no Kyo était au programme !

Le début de bonne humeur de Yuya s'estompa aussitôt.

- Je n'étais pas au courant non plus, figure-toi. Enfin, garde ça pour toi parce que je vais sans doute devoir défendre la thèse inverse…

Le visage de Mahiro exprimait des sentiments que Yuya n'arriva pas à identifier, elle qui pourtant connaissait bien la metalleuse. Elle semblait en proie à des émotions contradictoires mais vitales. Elle regarda Yuya dans les yeux et serra les dents, avant de commencer :

- Yuya… Si cet homme est…

Elle fut coupée par un :

- ELLE EST LÀ !

Yuya sentit qu'elle venait de rater une confidence de la première importance et eut envie de massacrer la foule de journalistes qui venait d'apparaître.

- Votre groupe existe-t-il depuis longtemps ?

- Quelles sont vos relations avec Onime no Kyo ? Pourquoi a-t-il décidé de revenir dans votre groupe ? Comment l'avez-vous rencontré ?

- La chanteuse de Sombre Dame est votre amie de longue date : était-elle dans la confidence ?

- Quels sont vos projets ?

- Pensez-vous que des offres de major vont tomber après la réussite de ce soir ?

Yuya regarda Mahiro, et d'un commun accord, elles se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des artistes, sans un regard ni un mot pour ceux qui s'étaient permis de venir les importuner. En temps normal, Yuya aurait gentiment répondu aux questions, mais on était loin d'être en temps normal. Lorsqu'elle apparut dans la salle, un petit silence se fit. Ni Kyoshiro, ni Tigre, ni Kyo n'étaient là. Seuls les autres artistes « à découvrir ». Yuya eut sa petite heure de gloire, avant de remarquer Yukimura qui vidait sa bouteille de saké dans un coin de la salle.

- Ah, Yuya, Mahiro. Mahiro, Tigre te cherchait, je ne sais plus pourquoi. Tu as fait une touche, je crois.

Yuya sourit :

- Bon débarras.

- C'est le batteur de votre groupe ? demanda Mahiro, vaguement intéressée.

- N'hésite pas à le rembarrer, conseilla judicieusement Yuya.

- Yuya tu as été splendide, ce soir, sourit Yukimura. Un peu de saké pour fêter l'événement ?

La chanteuse sourit.

- Pas ce soir. Je tiens à conserver la pleine possession de mes capacités.

- Une autre fois, sourit Yukimura.

- Dis-moi, Yukimura, tu savais pour Onime no Kyo, je crois… Qu'en est-il de Tokai ?

Yukimura sourit et s'étira.

- Ça va être difficile de nier.

Yuya regarda Yukimura dans les yeux et exprima clairement ce qu'elle ressentait, jouant cartes sur tables.

- Ça m'est égal de savoir ce que Kyo va faire. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si tu resteras au sein de Tokai s'il part.

Yukimura soutint son regard et éclata de rire :

- Je resterai avec toi, parce que je t'aime bien, Yuya §

Yuya sourit et murmura :

- Sérieux ?

- Sérieux.

Yukimura rejeta la tête en arrière, débordant de sensualité – Okuni en personne n'aurait pu résister.

C'est à ce moment qu'un jeune homme habillé de noir et maquillé dans les règles de l'art vint chercher Mahiro :

- Sombre Dame joue dans trois minutes. Tu es prête ?

- J'arrive, sourit la jeune femme.

Après un dernier clin d'œil complice et les encouragements de Yukimura et de Yuya, Mahiro partit à son tour, laissant la chanteuse et le bassiste en tête à tête. Ils échangèrent des plaisanteries jusqu'à ce que Yukimura dise fermement, à voix basse, comme si quelque chose de grave se passait :

- Yuya, tu devrais réfléchir à deux fois avant de refuser catégoriquement Kyo dans Tokai.

Surprise, la jeune femme lui demanda :

- C'était si évident ?

- Autant qu'une baleine dans une piscine…

- Je vois. Elle reprit, avec la ferme intention de ne rien en faire mais voulant rassurer Yukimura :

- J'y penserai, et puis j'en parlerai avec Kyoshiro.

- On va voir Sombre Dame § ? Ça a l'air bien !

Ils quittèrent la salle et retrouvèrent Tigre, en extase devant les prouesses de Mahiro au micro. Son groupe aussi mettait l'ambiance et le public était ravi après la nullité de Jyaki. Aucune trace de Kyoshiro ou même de Kyo. Soulagée, Yuya chercha Okuni des yeux. L'informatrice demeurait introuvable, comme à son habitude.

Alors elle profita de la prestation de Mahiro, et la félicita à sa sortie de scène. Sombre Dame avait assuré grave. Puis, ce furent les Fugitifs qui montèrent à la foule. Pendant ce temps, Saizo était sorti discrètement de sa loge pour venir parler avec Yukimura, et par extension Tigre, Yuya et Mahiro, qui se trouvaient avec lui.

- Tous les « grands » ont regardé avec attention la prestation de Tokai, révéla-t-il. Il n'y a aucun doute, vous allez faire un tabac. Shinrei surtout a été impressionné.

- Shinrei d'Universe ? demanda Yuya, aux anges. Shinrei était son préféré parmi les membres d'Universe.

- Qui d'autre ?

Yukimura était ravi lui aussi.

- Dis-moi, Saizo, je pensais que les journalistes te couraient après…

- Chut. Je les ai semés, confia Saizo, qui se sentait rougir. Malgré sa prétendue timidité, le jeune homme était terriblement apprécié et populaire.

- Quelles ont été les autres réactions ? s'informa Yukimura.

- Universe ne jouera pas au complet ce soir. Il manquera Keikoku.

- Évidemment, sourit Yukimura.

- Oda a tellement été impressionné par Tokai qu'il en a perdu momentanément l'usage de la parole. Et puis, de revoir son vieil ennemi en chair et en os lui a fait un choc terrible. Pour terminer le tour des réactions, Saishi bave sur Kyo, Saisei est froide et distante mais je sais qu'elle a été troublée, sinon elle ne m'en aurait pas parlé. Elle ne parle pas de ce qui ne l'intéresse pas. Taihaku a sourit et dit qu'ils avaient un nouveau rival. Chinmei a dit qu'il s'en moquait, puisque tout le monde est frère sur cette terre, et que par conséquent les membres de Tokai faisaient partie de sa famille. Peace and…

- Love… compléta Tigre.

- Voilà, c'est ça. Alors, chez Caprised, euh… Kosuke a vraiment adoré ta voix, Yuya. Tu as une nouvelle fan. Non, deux. Sasuke aussi.

- Ah oui ? demanda Yukimura, aux anges.

- Jinpachi et Kamanosuke ont bien aimé aussi.

- Sasuke, c'est le petit prodige de Caprised, non ? s'avisa Mahiro.

- Oui.

- Tiens, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez choisi Caprised ? demanda Yuya, curieuse.

- Parce que c'est joli §

- --' merci Yukimura

Saizo était lui aussi désespéré.

- Il n'explique jamais correctement le sens. Parce que Caprice. Caprised, inverse les lettres et tu obtiens le mot désir. La sonorité anglaise nous plaisait aussi.

- Quelle explication claire et concise, s'extasia sincèrement Yukimura.

Le reste éclata de rire et passa une bonne soirée, en attendant la prestation des derniers.


	6. Comment entrer dans la cour des grands

_Alors, prière de ne pas me tuer, mais Yuya ne sera toujours pas face à Kyo dans ce chapitre...de toute manière Kyo est parti et je ne voyais pas les personnages se taper dessus dès leur sortie de scène. Mais ça viendra, au prochain, promis (et je crois que pour l'image de notre Kyo national, je vais éviter qu'elle lui crache dessus :P). Merci à l'andouille cuite pour sa review, j'étais pliée. Et d'une manière générale, encore un tout grand merci à ceux qui me lisent ! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Comment entrer dans la cour des grands**

Lorsqu'Oda Nobunaga entra sur scène, ce fut une foule ravie d'avance de sa qualité qui l'accueillit. Le chanteur solo avait un succès impérissable, et occupait le devant de la scène musicale depuis maintenant plus de vingt ans. Surnommé « Sa Majesté » en raison de ses nombreuses victoires dans les concours de tous genres, et de son comportement scénique. Mais Oda n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Celui qu'il avait longtemps affronté aux places de l'Oricon Charts était revenu, dans un groupe dont la qualité ne faisait aucun doute. Une formation parfaite, avec une chanteuse à la plastique parfaite et au charme irrésistible. Si seulement il avait prévu le coup, il n'aurait pas accepté de chanter ce soir et aurait fait pression pour empêcher Tokai de se produire. Mais il ne se leurrait pas : ça n'aurait fait que reculer la date de révélation du groupe de Kyoshiro. Kyoshiro ! Oda n'avait pas compris ce que Kyo et Kyoshiro faisaient d'ailleurs dans le même groupe. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu amener les deux ennemis à assurer un concert ensemble ? La fille ? Les circonstances ? Il n'en savait fichtre rien. En tout cas, l'affaire devait être suivie au plus près. Il contacterait Okuni pour en savoir plus…

Yuya et Mahiro apprécièrent beaucoup la prestation d'Oda. Par contre, Tigre fut déçu et Yukimura avoua que ce n'était pas vraiment son style. Mais dès sa sortie de scène, alors que Yuya et Mahiro se préparaient à aller dans la salle commune pour le rencontrer, il partit dans sa loge et demanda à n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Un peu refroidies, elles assistèrent à la spectaculaire entrée en scène de Caprised. En voyant la nostalgie sur le visage de Yukimura, elles comprirent qu'il aurait volontiers joué avec eux ce soir. Mais la vie de Yukimura, elles devaient l'apprendre plus tard, était faite de paradoxes, de dilemmes et de trahisons. Enfin, pas de trahisons dans le sens où on l'entend généralement.

Saizo fut le premier à entrer sur scène. Il fut suivi par tous les membres de Caprised, puis enfin Kosuke, la chanteuse, entra sur scène. D'une assez petite taille, mais débordante d'allégresse et sexy à en rendre Okuni malade, Kosuke Anayama n'était pas de celles qui changent de personnalité sur le plateau. Elle était naturelle, vive et réussissait avec brio là où tant d'autres s'adonnaient au vulgaire. Yuya savait que Yukimura la considérait comme sa sœur, et la fierté qu'elle lut sur le visage de son bassiste confirma sa pensée. En dehors des instruments, qui n'avaient pas de détenteurs fixes, Caprised produisait à chaque fois des danseurs, et c'était des véritables show qu'il servait au public. Mais le clou du spectacle, c'était sans conteste le jeune Sasuke Sarutobi, un jeune garçon qui jouait du violon comme peu en jouent. Les chansons de Caprised avaient une tendance metal et le violon revenait sur presque toutes les chansons, parfois rieur et joueur, parfois lent et lancinant. On n'oubliait pas un beau solo et les gens étaient émerveillés.

- Tu ne regrettes pas ?

- Jamais, sourit Yukimura. Ils font partie de ma vie, de toute façon…

Yuya avait oublié. Les membres de Caprised étaient à l'origine un groupe de personnes qui logeaient dans le même immeuble et qui avaient été amenés à resserrer leurs liens, jusqu'à finalement créer un groupe. Leur histoire était légendaire : petit à petit, ils avaient commencé à vivre ensemble, faisant tomber des murs ci et là, pour en arriver à un lieu d'architecture contestée, qui leur servait d'habitat. La joie semblait habiter l'endroit, et l'immeuble était devenu une grande maison.

Une fois leur partie terminée, ils vinrent tous et tout naturellement s'installer aux côtés de leur ancien leader, Yukimura. Ce fut le moment de faire connaissance – et surtout de nier l'épuisante salle commune où les autres artistes attendaient désespérément – et une amitié plus que prévisible se noua entre Yuya, Mahiro et Kosuke. Mais, surprise, Sasuke sembla prendre grand plaisir à discuter lui aussi avec Yuya. Pour le reste, Tigre s'entendit bien avec Jinpachi et Kamanosuke.

Ce fut au tour d'Universe d'entrer en scène. Là, Yuya crut que son cœur explosait. Elle assistait enfin à un live de son groupe favori !!! Et mieux encore : elle avait assuré la première partie de leur concert (bon d'accord, pas à elle tout seule, mais première partie quand même) ! Universe avait changé plusieurs fois de composition, et finalement le principe des Planètes avait été instauré : chaque membre du groupe prenait une planète, et s'il venait à quitter la formation, son remplaçant reprenait son identité. Shinrei occupait la Planète de l'Eau, Keikoku celle du Feu, Saishi et Saisei celle du Bois, Taihaku celle de l'Or et Chinmei celle de la Terre. Le premier à monter sur scène fut Shinrei. Le séduisant jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'installa au clavier et commença de suite à jouer, avec un air suffisant et très pro. Il honorait les couleurs de la Planète de l'Eau, et s'était habillé entièrement de bleu. Ensuite, ce fut Chinmei qui arriva, sa démarche cool et zen lui donnant un air shooté – Yuya avait des doutes plus que fondés à cet égard – et cafouilla un peu avec sa guitare avant de s'accorder à Shinrei. Il était habillé avec un manque de goût plutôt provocateur : un pantalon à fleur façon hippies et un haut de kimono à l'ancienne. Alors, Taihaku entra et s'installa derrière ses caisses. Le plus mûr du groupe était habillé à la manière de Tigre Rouge, des rappels félins imprimés sur ses vêtements. Enfin, les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent sur scène. Symboles contraires d'Universe, elles étaient à nouveau à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Saisei était entièrement vêtue de noir, une robe très courte et tailladée de partout épousant les formes divines de son corps. Saishi représentait la figure inverse. Habillée d'un pantalon blanc et d'un long haut aux manches évasées, elle ne cherchait pas à jouer les pures – elle aurait échoué – mais rentrait à fond dans le jeu, dans la dualité entre Saisei et elle. Ce n'était pas tant ce qu'elle représentait, mais la complémentarité qui était importante. Voilà pourquoi elles avaient toutes deux la place de Planète du Bois.

Il est difficile de retranscrire l'extase qui prit le public. Universe avait beau être connu et reconnu, il offrait une saveur nouvelle à chacun de ses concerts. C'était un groupe sans précédent – hormis les mythiques Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, bien entendu – qui avait un avenir plus que tracé. Assurant tant sur les trois albums qu'ils avaient déjà enregistré, que sur scène, Universe était à la tête de l'Oricon Chart et régnait sans partage depuis plus de trois ans. Et ils avaient beau se produire sans Luciole, le succès était au rendez-vous. Le public aussi.

- Luciole est malade, en fait ? demanda Yuya.

Une grosse goutte de transpiration apparut sur le front de Saizo et de Yukimura.

- Non. Je pense qu'il a… oublié.

Yuya sentit ses sens la quitter. Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement. Oublié ? Impossible. C'était trop… C'était au-delà du compréhensible pour elle. Si elle avait connu Luciole, elle aurait su que ce n'était que sa débilité qui n'était pas atteignable, mais elle ne l'avait pas encore rencontré…

Quand Universe sortit de scène après un nième rappel, ils firent enfin connaissance. Au début intimidée et réservée, Yuya se sentit vite à l'aise, surtout avec Shinrei, qui la félicita pour sa prestation et lui dit qu'il espérait la revoir à un concert commun. Chinmei était parti dans la salle commune. Si le contact passa bien avec Taihaku, il fut plus ardu avec Saishi et Saisei. Saishi était bien trop prétentieuse aux yeux de Yuya, et Saisei ne daigna pas répondre aux questions et aux salutations. Mais dans l'ensemble, la rencontre entre Tokai, Sombre Dame, Caprised et Universe aboutit à la création de nouvelles amitiés. Des liens invisibles se tissaient entre les artistes sans qu'ils en aient vraiment conscience.

Lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à entrer dans la salle commune, ils furent assaillis par les autres chanteurs et musiciens. Kyoshiro ne se montrait toujours pas. Yuya, qui était trop prise par le concert, l'avait totalement oublié. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait plus parlé depuis leur sortie de scène. Elle avait décidé de régler ses comptes le lendemain, au studio. Yuya refusait de se laisser gâcher sa soirée. Et elle accorda une entrevue aux journalistes. C'était important si elle voulait limiter les rumeurs du lendemain dans la presse. Non, elle ne sortait pas avec Kyo, et oui, elle refusait de divulguer les projets de Tokai.

Ce fut Shinrei qui résuma la pensée générale lorsque, dans la salle où étaient réunis les journalistes, les membres de l'équipe technique, le staff et les artistes, il leva son verre en s'écriant :

- À la révélation de Tokai !

Son cri fut repris unanimement.


	7. Les lendemains

_Et me revoilà ! Je m'excuse pour le retard, je n'ai pas pu mettre mon chapitre hebdomadaire en ligne la semaine dernière, j'avais bien trop de travail. Gomen... en échange, la confrontation de Yuya et de Kyo - qui dans tous les cas était prévue pour ce chapitre - j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Les lendemains…**

Lorsque Yuya se rendit au studio, le lendemain, elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de répétition, seulement des discussions. Elle s'était préparée mentalement au choc que ça allait faire, et se dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers leur salle de répétition. Comme elle l'avait deviné, Kyo était là. Elle pensait arriver la première, mais ne s'étonna pas de sa présence. Elle regarda, et s'en voulut d'encore remarquer à quel point il était désirable. Gênée de ressentir des envies qu'elle n'assumait pas et qu'elle découvrait, Yuya hésita un instant sur l'attitude à adopter. Une cigarette en bouche, Kyo ne semblait pas réagir. Il était tranquillement adossé au mur, son pull à col V et son jeans lui donnant cet air rebelle qu'elle avait déjà distingué la veille.

- Tu es venu assister à la répétition ? commença-t-elle abruptement.

L'homme la regarda, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Puis, une étincelle jaillit dans les yeux rouges et à nouveau, Yuya se sentit submergée par l'intensité de son regard.

- T'es la chanteuse, hein ?

- Oui. Mais toi pour le moment tu n'es rien dans Tokai. Alors je voudrais savoir ce que tu fais ici.

Kyo éclata de rire et lui jeta un air suffisant.

- Tu n'as donc pas revu Kyoshiro, hein ? Lâche jusqu'au bout.

Yuya ne comprenait rien, si ce n'est que son ami le plus cher venait de se faire insulter sous ses yeux. Elle répliqua du tac au tac.

- Ne l'insulte pas !

- C'est ton ami ?

Les yeux rouges semblaient sonder son âme en quête de la réponse. Essayant de conserver son calme malgré la colère qu'elle sentait bouillir en elle, Yuya répondit :

- Bien entendu ! C'est même celui à qui je tiens le plus.

Yuya bien sûr ne l'entendait pas autrement qu'un membre de sa famille, du genre de Nozomu, mais Kyo se méprit.

- Ah bon ? Alors il t'avait vraiment mise dans son lit ?

Yuya explosa :

- MAIS PAS DU TOUT !!! MAIS QUEL CRÉTIN !

Elle allait lui coller un aller-retour – réflexe conditionné par la présence de Kyoshiro – mais Kyo l'attrapa par le poignet et elle ne put plus bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Il la regarda à nouveau, d'une manière encore plus insistante, et Yuya se sentit rougir. Elle se dégagea et recula. Elle n'avait absolument pas conscience que sa conversation avec Kyo relevait du miracle, et qu'elle n'en aurait plus avec lui de ce genre avant longtemps. Kyo qui alignait rarement plus que trois mots était en forme, et surtout, il avait un groupe à intégrer.

- Kyoshiro ne reviendra plus.

- Quoi ?

- Il est parti.

- Pourquoi ? Où ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'énerva Yuya.

Kyo ne lui répondit pas. Elle eut beau essayer de savoir, il ne lui répondit pas. Décidant que Kyoshiro était plus important que Tigre ou Yukimura qui devaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, Yuya partit vers l'appartement de Kyoshiro vérifier séance tenante. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Et si Kyo avait raison ? La jeune femme marcha d'un pas vif et décidé, pestant contre les stupidités de Kyo. Yuya sonna. Pas de réponse. Elle essaya plusieurs fois, sans plus de résultats. Soudain terrorisée à l'idée que Kyo ait raison, elle sonna chez le concierge et lui demanda s'il avait des nouvelles de Kyoshiro.

- Ah, Mademoiselle Shiina ! Monsieur Mibu est parti hier dans l'après-midi, vous savez ! Enfin, vu votre constitution, je comprends que vous ne l'ayez pas aidé dans son déménagement…

Yuya crut avoir mal entendu. Pâle comme une morte, elle remercia le concierge et monta à l'étage de Kyoshiro. Elle avait un double des clefs pour les urgences. Ouvrant la porte sans oser imaginer ce qu'elle allait trouver à l'intérieur, Yuya espéra, le cœur battant.

L'appartement était désert. Il ne restait plus que les murs. Et au milieu du salon, nonchalamment appuyé à la rambarde de la fenêtre, Kyo. Yuya cligna des yeux. Elle devait halluciner. On était au troisième étage, et puis Kyo ne pouvait pas se trouver là. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle l'agressa sans plus de cérémonie :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu as un double !

Il haussa un sourcil en souriant. Non, certainement pas, se confirma Yuya. Il la regarda encore, voyant les ravages provoqués par ce départ sur les traits de la chanteuse de Tokai. L'homme aux yeux rouges se demanda si elle aurait autant pleuré ce départ s'il l'avait mise au courant. Car il savait très bien pourquoi Kyoshiro avait fui. Parce qu'il était incapable de faire face à celle dont il avait détruit la vie. Mais il considérait que ce n'était pas à lui de régler les affaires des autres. Il ne s'était jamais mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Et il ne dirait sans doute pas la vérité à la jolie chanteuse…

- Il est parti, dit Yuya, sous le choc.

- Exact, répondit Kyo, d'un ton indifférent.

- Ta gueule, répliqua glacialement Yuya. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Kyo ne se l'avoua pas, mais il eut envie de l'énerver rien que pour voir sa réaction. Il l'aimait bien, tiens !

- C'est qu'elle mordrait…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

- Je vais prendre la place de Kyoshiro, dit Kyo.

- Tu l'a menacé pour qu'il parte, c'est ça ?

Kyo écarquilla les yeux. Mais elle était à des kilomètres de la vérité !

- Réfléchis un instant, chanteuse. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier, tu n'as pas le choix.

Yuya le savait parfaitement. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne lui demandait pas son avis, et que ce serait elle qui se ferait éjecter de Tokai si elle ne l'acceptait pas. Il avait eu la gentillesse détournée de venir lui en faire prendre conscience, elle le comprit en filigrane. Surprise par ce qu'elle n'attendait pas de sa part, elle se contrôla et répondit :

- Je sais.

Et elle sortit, refermant l'appartement derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle apparut au studio, Kyo était déjà là – mais comment donc faisait-il pour la devancer ? – et s'accordait avec Yukimura.

- Hey ! Yuya ! En retard ? s'écria Tigre.

- Comme tu vois… s'excusa la chanteuse, mortifiée que Kyo n'ait rien dit.

Yukimura lui sourit et s'avança pour lui faire la bise. La répétition fut consacrée à une mise en commun des partitions que Kyo tenait à ajouter au répertoire de Tokai – uniquement des nouveaux titres, aucun reprise des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel – et de toutes celles existant déjà de Tokai. Yuya refusa de laisser plus de trois titres à Kyo au micro et fit retoucher toutes les autres pour les adapter à sa voix. Admiratif, le Tigre ne put s'empêcher de dire, vers la fin de la matinée :

- On a bien bossé, et Tokai va prendre une ampleur de fou !!!

Sans un mot, Kyo se leva, prit quelques papiers dans son sac, les lança à Yukimura et partit.

- Hé ! Mais où vas-tu ? cria Yuya, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Aucune réponse de la part de l'intéressé, par contre Yukimura dit sur le ton de la constatation :

- Il nous a bien eus… Regarde, Yuya.

La chanteuse se tourna vers son bassiste et prit la liasse de papiers. C'étaient des documents administratifs, traitant de… Yuya écarquilla les yeux, jura, parcourut le reste des dossiers, son cœur se serrant un peu plus à chaque nouvelle découverte. Enfin, elle lâcha le tout et partit en courant à la recherche de Kyo.

Tigre, voulant être aussi dans la confidence qui lui échappait, s'approcha des papiers éparpillés sur le sol, les ramassa et les lut à son tour. C'étaient des papiers signant un contrat de trois ans avec Gaia, permis par le leader, Onime no Kyo. Le suivant était signé par Kyoshiro, qui léguait ses titres et compositions audit Onime no Kyo, ainsi que la place de leader de Tokai, à condition que Yuya en demeure perpétuellement la chanteuse. Le reste des papiers confirmait le contrat en déclinant les modalités du groupe. Enfin, en dernière page : la composition du groupe, avec au chant : Yuya Shiina, à la basse, Yukimura Sanada, à la guitare et leader, Onime no Kyo et enfin, à la batterie, Hidetada Tokugawa.

- Heureusement que Yuya n'a pas tout lu jusqu'au bout, soupira le Tigre.

- Tu l'as dit, compléta Yukimura, qui savait parfaitement qu'il voulait cacher son identité. Par contre, cet enfoiré de Kyo nous a eu sur toute la ligne.

- Kyoshiro aussi, soit dit en passant, dit une voix fruitée.

Yukimura soupira et eut un sourire désabusé.

- Okuni, tu te faufiles vraiment partout. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, tu as suivi la répétition de loin, et pas près de nous, comme à ton habitude… La présence de Kyo n'y est pas étrangère, je me trompe ?

- Tu es intelligent, Yukimura…constata Okuni.

- Okuni, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ? demanda le Tigre.

- Pour une fois, j'accepte de vous informer gratuitement, mais d'habitude c'est payant, soupira sensuellement la belle femme. Enfin, je ne néglige pas mes musiciens préférés… sourit-elle.

- Merci Okuni §

- Kyoshiro a légué Tokai, mais au travers le groupe, plutôt Yuya, à Kyo.

- Ils ne se détestent pas mutuellement ? s'informa Yukimura.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela. En fait, ils sont tous les deux considérés comme des traîtres par leur famille. Une grande famille aristocratique et aisée, la famille Mibu. Pour des raisons qui leurs sont propres, ils ont renié cette appartenance et se sont lancés dans des carrières musicales.

- Evidemment… La famille Mibu… Celle qui fournit tous les grands chanteurs et musiciens… Il y a sans conteste un don dans cette famille, dit Tigre Rouge.

- Voilà. La situation de Kyo et de Kyoshiro a évolué à cause d'une femme dont même moi je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver la trace. Ils en sont venus aux mains, et vous connaissez la suite. Cependant, Kyoshiro a fait deux choses que Kyo n'a jamais pu lui pardonner.

- Lesquelles ?

- Je ne veux pas mourir, même si c'est de la main de Kyo, soupira Okuni avec un petit rire de gorge.

- Et pourquoi Kyoshiro veut-il soudainement fuir Tokai et ne fait-il pas face à Kyo ? s'exclama le Tigre, qui croyait en la force de Kyoshiro.

- Cela me semble évident. Parce qu'il n'a pas la conscience tranquille. Et parce que Yuya, en dehors du fait qu'elle soit la chanteuse de Tokai, est liée à lui, dit mutinement Okuni.

- Yuya ? Yukimura n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il fallait comprendre. En fait, Okuni les embrouillait plus qu'elle ne les aidait. Mais il devait y avoir un sens à tout ce qu'elle disait.

- Oui, Yuya. Ceci dit, la phase gratuite est terminée, alors je vous laisse !

Toujours aussi rapide, Okuni partit sans qu'ils aient le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Leur histoire va être longue à démêler, hein ? souffla Tigre en regardant son ami.

- Oui, confirma Yukimura en fermant les yeux. Et ce sera sans doute douloureux…


	8. Toute chose a un commencement

_Et me revoilà avec un chapitre un rien plus long pour me faire pardonner mon retard (d'ordinaire j'essaye de me tenir à un chapitre par semaine, mais je crois que je vais passer à un par quinzaine, parce que je suis vraiment surchargée pour le moment). Et puis, si vous aimez, review ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Toute chose a un commencement…**

Yuya s'était élancée à la suite de Kyo sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Elle ne savait pas par où il était passé. Mais la lecture des quelques feuilles qu'il avait négligemment jetées avant de s'en aller l'avait fait bouillir. En outre, elle était blessée par l'attitude de Kyoshiro. Que s'était-il donc passé qu'il n'ait pas osé dire ? Qu'il n'ait pas osé lui dire, à elle, sa confidente depuis pourtant tant d'années ! Elle avait cru apercevoir le bout du jeans de Kyo au coin de la rue, mais une fois qu'elle y parvint, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : soit elle s'était trompée, soit elle avait été trop lente pour le rattraper, mais dans les deux cas il avait disparu, et sans laisser de traces. Des sentiments haineux dans le cœur, elle se préparait à retourner au studio quand deux jeunes filles l'abordèrent timidement.

- Excusez-nous mais… vous êtes Yuya Shiina ?

Gênée qu'on la reconnaisse ainsi en rue et ne reconnaissant absolument pas ses interlocutrices comme des connaissances, Yuya répondit :

- Euh.. oui, mais…

- S'il vous plaît, nous vous avons vue hier au concert et nous sommes vraiment fan de vous et de Tokai, alors pouvez-vous nous donner un autographe ?

En état de choc, Yuya signa distraitement un bout de papier pour les deux demoiselles, et parla un peu avec elles, avant de poursuivre sa route. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était regonflée à bloc. Elle aurait pu affronter trois Kyo en face sans se troubler ! Les deux filles lui avaient vraiment remonté le moral, malgré leurs paroles enthousiastes sur l'intégration d'Onime no Kyo au groupe. Le nombre de leurs fans allait croissant. Et Yuya se promit que Kyo contribuerait, de gré ou de force, à l'avènement de Tokai. Il en était le leader, et il avait tout intérêt à faire percer sérieusement le groupe. Il se joignait à eux ? Tant mieux, sa réputation n'en serait que profitable à Tokai. Son génie au service du groupe qu'elle avait créé, quoi de mieux ? Yuya sourit et dirigea ses pas vers le studio.

Elle passa sa pause de midi avec Yukimura et Tigre, en plaisantant et en goûtant chaque instant de bonheur passé avec eux. Kyoshiro la laissait, eh bien, elle lui montrerait que Tokai lui survivrait ! Et puis, ses nouveaux amis étaient là pour la soutenir ! Son retour en studio se fit plus calmement qu'ils l'avaient tous pensé. Kyo était là pour reprendre la répétition, et Yuya vint se planter devant lui. Elle lui dit tranquillement, sans se troubler ni s'énerver, les yeux dans les yeux :

- Parfait, monsieur le leader. Tu as intérêt à faire de Tokai un grand groupe.

- La classe ! s'écria le Tigre, pendant qu'un grand sourire étirait les lèvres de Kyo.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut consacré à la composition et à l'arrangement de chansons, ponctué de tubes repris pour le plaisir… Et à la fin, Yuya se retrouva sans trop savoir comment dans un bar avec Yuki, Tigre et Kyo. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais ça devait devenir une habitude – avec Kyo et Yukimura dans le groupe, il pouvait difficilement en être autrement – à laquelle elle n'aurait coupé pour rien au monde. Mais dans l'instant, c'était la première fois qu'elle descendait dans ce genre d'endroit non à la recherche d'informations, mais bien pour s'amuser. Un peu coincée au début, elle fut rapidement mise à l'aise par ses amis, et noua quelques connaissances. La musique de fond lui emplissait les oreilles, et c'est sans réfléchir qu'elle vida quelques verres avec Yukimura. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment conscience, mais les trois hommes de son groupe veillaient à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien et lui expliquaient mine de rien ce qui était à faire et à ne pas faire. La bar était fréquenté essentiellement par des artistes qui partageaient les mêmes préoccupations et qui parfois ne lésinaient pas sur les moyens pour se débarrasser d'un concurrent…

Durant six mois, Tokai ne fit que répéter, et reçut les fonds pour son premier album. Dans quelques semaines, Tokai commencerait enfin à enregistrer ! Le répertoire du groupe étant déjà bien rempli, Gaia avait prévu un CD complet à 14 chansons. Du jamais vu pour une première ! Mais, et c'était ce qui comptait le plus aux yeux de Yuya, l'entente qui régnait entre eux était au beau fixe. L'amitié qu'elle venait de nouer avec Yukimura et Tigre Rouge était au moins aussi forte que celle qu'elle avait liée avec Kyoshiro. Par contre, Kyo, c'était une autre paire de manches. Il occupait lui aussi une place privilégiée dans son cœur, mais peut-être un rien différente de l'amitié… Elle ne savait pas vraiment et refusait de trop y penser. Son leader était canon, et elle ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui déplaisait !

Mahiro venait de plus en plus souvent avec eux, le soir, pour se détendre. Finalement, la chanteuse de Sombre Dame avait craqué pour le Tigre, qui après avoir mûrement pesé le pour et le contre, avait décidé que Yuya ne lui en voudrait pas de revenir sur ses paroles et avait commencé une cour enflammée à la jeune femme au style dark. Yuya les regardait d'un œil amusé. Les soirées de danse endiablées allaient bon train, et elle se demandait si elle arriverait à trouver un défaut à Kyo. Elle le haïssait d'être aussi classe dans tout ce qu'il faisait. En plus d'avoir un physique à faire pâlir Apollon, il avait un don pour la musique et le chant, il avait de la prestance et dansait à merveille. En plus, depuis qu'il était devenu le leader incontesté de Tokai, on ne pouvait lui reprocher aucun faux pas. ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ? Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui ? Elle devait être sacrément entamée par le saké, ce soir… Kyo ? Evidemment qu'elle ne le supportait pas ! Alcoolique, orgueilleux, taciturne, solitaire, dangereux, et elle en passait !

- Tu ne danses pas ?

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Kosuke, Saizo et Sasuke étaient venus avec eux. Yuya sourit et se leva pour les suivre :

- Si !

Vers les petites heures du matin, Yuya décida de sortir prendre l'air. Sortant du bar dans un Tokyo nocturne, elle laissa ses pas la guider et ne prêta pas trop attention aux endroits qu'elle longeait. Elle veillait à ne pas trop s'éloigner de leur bar habituel, l'_Aozora_. La belle chanteuse se décidait à retourner dans l'ambiance rock'n roll du bar quand deux hommes vêtus de cuir sombre l'accostèrent.

- C'est elle ! Superbe, en plus ! On en profiterait pas avant de…

Sentant le danger, Yuya fit volte-face pour prendre ses jambes à son cou… et fut arrêtée net par deux autres types à l'allure on ne peut plus louche.

- C'est pas gentil de s'en aller comme ça…

Le carré qu'ils formaient autour d'elle ne cessait de se resserrer et Yuya prit soudainement peur. Contre deux d'entre eux, elle aurait pu assurer seule sa défense. Mais contre quatre, ça devenait difficile. Contenant le stress qui montait, elle dit d'un ton calme, mesuré et fier :

- Que voulez-vous ?

Aucune réponse. Ils la touchaient presque et l'empêchaient de faire tout mouvement. Soudain, elle cogna brutalement l'un d'eux et profita de l'ouverture créée pour partir en courant. Jurant, ils s'élancèrent à sa poursuite. Yuya se rapprocha de l'_Aozora_, priant pour y parvenir saine et sauve et appelant au secours. Mais elle fut rattrapée bien avant, et personne ne sembla accourir. Cette fois-ci, plus de bonnes manières. Elle fut maintenue fermement, bras immobilisés dans le dos et couteau à l'appui.

- Tu cries, je tranche.

Elle acquiesça. Mais que lui voulaient-ils ? La tuer ? Pourquoi ? En un éclair de lucidité, elle pensa : _Comme Nozomu…_

Un des hommes fouilla son manteau et en sortit une substance solide emprisonnée dans un sachet de plastique. De la drogue ? se demanda Yuya. Puis, elle observa à nouveau et comprit :

- Du… du verre pilé !

- Oui. Et tu vas nous faire le plaisir d'avaler ça.

- Mais… je n'aurai… je n'aurai…

Yuya s'arrêta, à court de mots. Puis, elle se reprit. Elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire, maintenant qu'elle avait saisi ce qui allait lui arriver !

- Exactement. Tu n'auras plus de voix.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Yuya commença à se débattre et serra les lèvres, jurant qu'on ne la forcerait pas à endommager ses cordes vocales. Mais on lui mit de force une partie du contenu du sachet dans la bouche.

Puis, soudainement, tour à tour, les quatre hommes glissèrent à terre, assommés. Yuya, épuisée moralement, se laissa glisser et allait tomber à terre quand une main ferme la retint.

- Tu veux jouer ?

Sans comprendre, elle reconnut l'imposante silhouette sauvage de Kyo. Ses longs cheveux virevoltaient sous la douce brise nocturne, et Yuya se répéta qu'elle avait un problème. Délicatement, d'un geste qu'elle n'aurait jamais attendu de lui, il lui fit cracher tout ce qu'elle avait en bouche.

- Alors joue avec des mecs plus intelligents.

L'air suffisant était revenu sur les traits du leader. Yuya, sentit une vieille colère remonter en elle. Mais avant tout, elle était soulagée qu'il soit venu, et surtout, soulagée d'avoir encore toute sa voix. Comme pour se le prouver, elle fit vibrer ses cordes vocales et produisit un son d'une beauté inégalable.

- Tout a l'air en place, sourit Kyo. Il la lâcha et s'accroupit près des hommes allongés. Il en réveilla un à coup de baffes retentissantes. L'homme se réveilla.

- Euh… Quoi ?

- Qui vous envoie ? demanda Kyo d'un ton glacial, qui fit plaisir à Yuya. Les yeux rouges flamboyaient et pétrifiaient l'imbécile qui avait osé attenter à la perfection de la chanteuse de Tokai.

- Je…

- Tu as intérêt à parler très vite.

L'homme, reconnaissant aisément Onime no Kyo et jaugeant sa réputation de combattant, s'avisa de parler, ne voulant pas être ajouté à la liste des victimes de l'homme aux yeux rouges.

- Ben…Je parle mais vous me laissez comme ça.

- Dépêche ! aboya Kyo.

- Bon bon… en fait on a été envoyés par plusieurs personnes. Chacun de nous quatre a été dépêché par un chanteur différent. Moi, c'est Oda Nobunaga qui m'envoie, lui, continua-t-il en désignant un homme, Mekira des Douze, lui, Chinmei d'Universe, et lui, Fubuki des Taishiroh.

Le visage de Kyo se ferma complètement. D'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon, il s'adressa à l'homme qu'il tenait à sa merci.

- Alors écoute-moi bien. Tu vas leur transmettre ceci : si quelque chose arrive à ma chanteuse, je m'occuperai _personnellement_ de leur cas.

Kyo marqua une pause, puis ajouta férocement :

- Vu ?

Terrorisé par le regard de braise, l'homme hocha frénétiquement la tête.

Yuya se demandait si elle devait ajouter quelque chose mais fut coupée par Yukimura :

- On ne touche pas impunément à la perle de Tokai !

- C'est sûr Vous avez compris les nuls ? ajouta Tigre Rouge.

Yuya se retourna et découvrit ses deux amis. Ils étaient là. Ils étaient venus ! Touchée, elle murmura :

- Merci.

Kyo se releva et regarda intensément Yuya.

- C'est trop difficile de faire attention ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! s'écria Yuya, furieuse.

Kyo tourna les talons et partit. Yuya resta avec le Tigre et Yukimura, qui lui firent retrouver le sourire en disant :

- Tu es notre précieux lien…


	9. Et une fin

_Tadaaaam ! J'étais motivée ce week-end, alors j'ai écrit deux chapitres d'un coup ! Allez, je veux au moins dix reviews et je mets le suivant aussi :P Dans ce chapitre-ci Yuya commence à prendre conscience de ce qui se joue autour d'elle... et puis encore merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir !!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : … Et une fin**

Bien qu'étant réglée, la complication occasionnée par les imbéciles qui avaient agressé Yuya posait problème. Cela signifiait que d'autres artistes en voulaient assez à Tokai et à sa réussite pour en attenter aux capacités de la chanteuse. Des procédés aussi bas et vils écoeuraient Yukimura, le Tigre et Kyo. Et Yuya, cela va sans dire. Il était rare qu'on en arrive à de telles extrémités. Mais au lieu de les dissuader, cet incident raviva la volonté de chaque membre de Tokai. D'autres grands du monde musical leur en voulaient ? Qu'ils les surpassent avant et on en reparlerait.

Les répétitions continuaient pour Tokai, les compositions et l'amélioration aussi. Mais Kyo refusait de commencer à enregistrer, malgré la pression de Gaia. Il répondait toujours que le moment n'était pas encore venu. À ses yeux, le son n'était pas complet. Il lui manquait quelque chose.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ? finit par s'emporter le Tigre.

- Un clavier ? suggéra Yukimura, qui venait d'avoir l'illumination.

Kyo le gratifia d'un regard éloquent.

- C'est pas vrai… murmura Yuya, faussement exaspérée. Voilà que les auditions allaient reprendre. Et vu le succès de Tokai, ils en auraient pour des jours et des jours à rester assis pour écouter ceux qui défileraient.

Toutefois, Kyo avait raison de rester ferme sur sa décision. Il refusait d'enregistrer un album moyen alors qu'ils avaient la possibilité de sortir une merveille. Et tout le groupe le suivait. Yuya – qui avait revu son jugement sur Kyo depuis son agression – vouait à présent une confiance sans borne au leader de Tokai. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle avait modifié son comportement vis-à-vis de lui, mais elle ne contestait aucune de ses décisions pour l'avenir du groupe. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait oublier Kyoshiro. Malgré son attachement profond à la composition actuelle de Tokai, l'amitié qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était pas morte, et Yuya consacrait la majeure partie de son temps libre à le rechercher activement. Mais aucune trace de lui. Nulle part. En dépit de ses réseaux d'information, Yuya ne parvenait pas à le retrouver. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'un certain homme au regard de braise la suivait discrètement et veillait sur elle afin qu'elle ne fasse pas de mauvaises rencontres lors de ses virées…

Deux semaines après l'incident près de l'_Aozora_, Yuya avait passé la nuit dans la demeure pour le moins inhabituelle des membres de Caprised, et se dirigeait vers le studio, les clés à la main. Elle était venue un peu plus tôt pour mettre de l'ordre et échauffer sa voix. Elle s'arrêta net à quelques mètres de la porte de la salle isolée. Un jeune homme au physique androgyne – et loin d'être ingrat – attendait paisiblement, adossé au mur jouxtant l'endroit. La première chose que Yuya remarqua – hormis le fait qu'il avait exactement la même couleur de cheveux qu'elle – ce fut ses yeux fermés. Dormait-il ? Avançant précautionneusement, elle allait lui adresser la parole quand il tendit vivement la main, en s'exclamant :

- Vous êtes Yuya Shiina ?

Saisie, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, s'empressa-t-elle de répliquer, en serrant sa main d'une poigne vigoureuse. Elle s'en voulait de s'être ainsi laissé effrayer.

- Je suis aveugle, alors vous comprendrez…

- Bien… bien entendu. Que voulez-vous à Yuya Shiina, Monsieur… ?

L'aveugle sourit et répondit :

- Akira Sajira, enchanté. Je voudrais juste…

- YUYA !

C'était la voix de Tigre Rouge. Il courait au bout du couloir. Il semblait en proie à un vif mécontentement.

- Bonjour, Tigre, sourit Yuya, en se demandant quelle mouche le piquait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? réprimanda-t-il la jeune femme, ignorant Akira.

- Eh bien, monsieur Sajira est venu ici pour une raison que j'ignore enc…

- Mais tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? Il s'agit d'un des piliers de la concurrence directe de Gaia ! Mais surtout, il est l'ancien…

Soudain Yuya le reconnut, et murmura stupidement, en se demandant comment elle avait pu ne pas le reconnaître :

- Akira des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel…

L'homme, sans se troubler, allait ajouter quelque chose mais Tigre Rouge l'en empêcha. D'un ton abrupt, autoritaire, il ordonna :

- Allez vous-en !

Akira haussa un sourcil sceptique et ne bougea pas. Puis, après un silence qui les enveloppa tous les trois dans un calme tel que celui qui précède la tempête, il dit :

- Ainsi, le fils à papa ne supporte pas de voir les concurrents. C'est la peur d'être réprouvé par Tokugawa Ieyasu ?

- Ta gueule ! vociféra Tigre Rouge, soudain moins poli.

Ses yeux s'étaient encore rétrécis. En un éclair, Yuya comprit qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains. Elle savait à quel point Tigre était doué dans les arts martiaux, et ne voulait pas se retrouver avec les problèmes d'assurance et de paiement d'un séjour à l'hôpital sur les bras. Elle ajouta à cela la réputation que ça donnerait à Tokai – le sort d'Akira en tant que personne lui était indifférent, elle ne pensait qu'à Tokai et à son argent – et décida d'intervenir sur-le-champ. Elle s'interposa entre les deux et dit tranquillement :

- Stop ! On arrête ici. Monsieur Sajira, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers l'aveugle, vous allez me faire le plaisir de dire la raison de votre venue, et puis de vous en al…

L'aveugle n'était plus à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il s'était déplacé à la vitesse de l'éclair, et se retrouvait derrière Tigre Rouge. Sans ménagement, il attrapa son bras et le positionna dans une posture à deux doigts de la fracture.

- Fais attention, fils à papa…

D'une prise bien placée, Tigre Rouge se dégagea. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux, et allaient passer aux choses plus sérieuses quand un homme aux yeux rouges arriva.

- Kyo ! s'écria Yuya, soulagée.

Mais Kyo ne la regarda même pas. Il ne voyait qu'Akira. Il s'arrêta, soupira, et dit d'un ton chargé de lassitude :

- Akira… Que fais-tu ici ?

- C'est simple. Je suis venu t'obliger à tenir une ancienne promesse.

- …

- Celle que tu m'as faite il y a quatre ans. Alors donne-moi la réponse à la question que je t'avais posé à cette même époque.

Le ton du jeune androgyne avait changé et était devenu bien plus assuré. Il parlait fermement, et posait ses propres conditions. Kyo le vrilla de son regard de braise, mais ne répondit rien. Ce fut Tigre Rouge qui prit la parole :

- Minute. Quel et votre lien ?

Exaspéré, Akira se tourna vers Kyo :

- Ça ne te dérange pas que je casse la gueule à ton nouveau batteur, Kyo ? Parce que c'est précisément ce que je vais faire.

Menaçant, il se tourna vers Tigre Rouge, mais ils furent à nouveau interrompus. Une bouteille de saké à la main, le regard légèrement vitreux, la démarche sensuelle, Yukimura venait d'arriver. Il s'écria joyeusement :

- Salut la compagnie ! Yuya, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu partirais si tôt ! Kosuke t'a cherchée ! Oh ! Mais il y a un nouveau ? Akira Sajira, si je ne m'abuse, dit Yukimura avec un grand sourire.

Akira sembla réfléchir un instant, puis se tourna vers Kyo.

- C'est vrai, après tout pourquoi pas…

Il laissa un blanc avant de proférer l'énormité qui devait encore changer la composition de Tokai :

- Prenez-moi comme guitariste ! avança-t-il avec un grand sourire. Vous aurez besoin de plus de musiciens vu les dernière compositions de Kyo, n'est-ce pas ?

« Mais comment savait-il ? » se demanda Yuya. Tigre Rouge était énervé au plus haut point. Rien que l'idée qu'Akira se joigne à eux lui donnait envie de vomir.

- Et puis, vous avez mortellement besoin d'un clavier, non ? D'un clavier et d'une guitare. Avec moi, vous vous enlevez une épine du pied !

Mais comment faisait-il ? se répétait Yuya. Comment faisait-il ? Elle s'écria :

- Mais pourquoi cette proposition soudaine ?

- Parce que finalement, vous me plaisez ! dit-il avec un ton qui sonnait terriblement faux. Ils en avaient tous conscience, et ils comprirent qu'ils ne sauraient sans doute jamais les véritables motivations d'Akira, ni ce qui venait de le pousser à faire cette demande. Kyo lâcha un :

- Fais ce que tu veux.

Tigre Rouge allait contester et s'énerver, puis il se rappela que Kyo était le leader et qu'il fallait garder une cohésion. Mais il ne fallait pas lui demander de dialoguer avec l'aveugle…

C'est ainsi qu'Akira se joignit à eux. En quelques minutes, sa guitare à la main, il avait prouvé à tout Tokai qu'il était largement au niveau pour entrer dans le groupe. Enfin, ils n'en attendaient pas moins d'un membre des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel.

Kyo refusait pourtant toujours d'enregistrer l'album, et les semaines passaient. Yuya, en se dirigeant vers le studio comme à son habitude, réalisa en faisant rapidement les comptes que cela faisait presque un an qu'ils avaient donné ce premier concert avec Sombre Dame, Universe et Caprised. Depuis, ils en avaient fait d'autres, tout seuls, complets en quelques heures, mais leur album ne sortait toujours pas, et les fans commençaient à s'impatienter. De nombreuses versions de live piratées circulaient sur le net. Et l'album qui ne sortait toujours pas !

Akira faisait à présent partie intégrante de Tokai. Même si ses rapports avec le Tigre étaient tendus, il en était venu à se faire apprécier du reste. Et les soirées tranquilles à l'_Aozora_ y étaient pour beaucoup. Yuya avait senti qu'en intégrant Akira, ils mettaient fin à une époque de Tokai. Celle où tout était drôle et amusant. Petit à petit, Akira, par son travail à la concurrence de Gaia – qu'il avait fini par quitter à la demande générale – leur avait fait prendre conscience de certaines réalités et le travail de Tokai était devenu plus conséquent. Mais la chanteuse gardait précieusement le souvenir de Kyo, Yukimura et Tigre Rouge avec elle dans le studio, en train de rire et de répéter. Yuya repensa à l'_Aozora_. Décidément, ce bar était devenu le rendez-vous de Tokai, Caprised et Sombre Dame. Tous les soirs, ils s'y retrouvaient. Puis, petit à petit, l'ambiance se décoinça entre Akira et Tigre Rouge. Akira fut forcé de reconnaître les talents de Tigre Rouge et cessa doucement de l'appeler « fils à papa », pour passer au « Tigre Rouge » reconnu par le reste de la bande. Régulièrement, ils allaient ensemble aux concerts de Sombre Dame, qui venait de sortir son deuxième album. Leur succès allait croissant, et ils étaient à présent un groupe reconnu sur la scène du metal. Mahiro venait souvent les voir au studio, et Yuya savait que Tigre Rouge allait tout aussi souvent la rechercher en moto à la fin de ses enregistrements avec Sombre Dame. Malgré tout, Mahiro ne s'approchait jamais de Kyo. Depuis l'année qu'ils se côtoyaient chaque soir, il n'y avait pas eu une seule fois où Yuya les ait vu parler ensemble. En vérité, elle le fuyait comme la peste. Comme si elle lui en voulait mortellement. Et un soir, Yuya osa enfin aborder le sujet avec son amie la plus précieuse. Elles étaient accoudées côte à côte le long de la rambarde qui donnait sur la terrasse intérieure, quand Yuya commença :

- Dis… Mahiro ! Tu te souviens du concert avec Universe et Caprised ?

La jeune femme sourit et s'écria :

- Mais bien sûr ! C'était tellement génial…

- C'était il y a exactement un an, révéla la chanteuse de Tokai.

- Déjà ? s'exclama Mahiro. Le temps passe vite, dit-elle d'un ton mélancolique.

- Tu te souviens que tu étais venue me voir dans ma loge, parce que je râlais du coup qu'on venait de me faire ?

Le visage de Mahiro se ferma. Yuya continua tout de même :

- Je me suis souvent demandé ce que tu voulais me dire sur Onime no Kyo à ce moment-là.

Un long silence suivit les paroles de Yuya. Puis, d'une voix brisée, Mahiro répondit :

- Je voulais savoir si tu connaissais ses antécédents. Je voulais te dire de prendre garde.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je connais Kyo depuis la fin de mon adolescence. À l'époque, j'étais amoureuse de lui, comme toi maintenant.

Yuya prit un air scandalisé et voulut rectifier avec véhémence, mais Mahiro l'en empêcha en posant une main sur son bras.

- Ne nie pas. Et ne t'en fais pas, je dois être une des seules à m'en être aperçue. C'est parce que j'ai déjà vécu la même chose que toi pour la même personne que je le sais.

Yuya ne répliqua rien, prenant soudain conscience de la véracité des paroles de Mahiro. Elle savait que son idylle avec Tigre Rouge était sérieuse, mais le fait de se retrouver avec une vérité aussi compromettante pour elle, ayant un tel pouvoir d'implication dans son existence la laissait vidée de toute énergie. Elle avait tellement souvent renié ce qu'elle sentait à chaque fois que Kyo posait les yeux sur elle, à chaque geste qu'il faisait vers elle, qu'elle avait du mal à reconnaître que ce qu'elle ressentait pour le leader était loin d'être de la simple camaraderie. Et puis, accepter maintenant cet amour signifiait admettre la stupidité de son comportement précédent, et Yuya n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à le faire. Pourtant, là, devant Mahiro, elle eut envie de pleurer comme une petite fille. Mais elle se contint. Elle avait un rang à tenir, celui de femme forte et inatteignable. Et même devant une des personnes qui lui étaient les plus chères, hors de question de se laisser aller.

- Hideta… Tigre Rouge a maintenant prit cette place. Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais pardonner à Kyo.

- Quoi ça ? demanda Yuya, les joues légèrement rouges.

- Son crime.

- Pardon ?

Yuya voulait bien qu'il soit alcoolique, violent et bagarreur, mais Kyo n'était pas un criminel. Ça elle en était sûre !

- Tu as très bien entendu. Je suis presque sûre que Kyo a tué mon beau-frère. Et c'est à cause de cette mort que Mayumi, ma grande sœur, est morte de chagrin, parce qu'il avait tué son mari !

Yuya, sous le choc, écarquilla les yeux et dit d'un ton béat :

- Mais… mais… pourquoi ? Comment ?

- Comment ? C'est simple, répliqua Mahiro d'une voix froide. Il l'a empoisonné en lui donnant un médicament mal dosé. Pourquoi ? C'est précisément ce que je voudrais savoir. Muramasa était le maître de Kyo, et ils s'entendaient bien. Leur relation s'est sans doute dégradée sans que j'en prenne conscience.

- Le maître de…

- Toute personne a bien un maître un jour. Rares sont les autodidactes complets. Un jour, il faut bien peaufiner !

Yuya acquiesça devant la justesse du raisonnement, en se disant qu'elle en apprenait plus sur Kyo en quelques minutes auprès de Mahiro qu'en un an à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dénoncé ? Ou pourquoi ne te venges-tu pas ?

- Parce que le cadavre a disparu. Enfin, je veux dire qu'il est passé à la crémation avant que je ne prenne conscience de quoi que ce soit. Et si je ne me venge pas, c'est parce que je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen adéquat qui me soulagerait et enlèverait le poids de mon cœur. Je ne veux pas me transformer en criminelle, surtout pas pour ou à cause de lui ! Mais je crois que je ne peux pas lui pardonner non plus.

Yuya perçut la sagesse du raisonnement, admirative de la force psychologique de son amie :

- Tu en as fait du chemin !

- Tu l'as dit ! Au début, je voulais juste tuer Kyo. Puis, petit à petit, j'ai été amenée à modifier ma vision des choses. Une seule chose est sûre : je ne m'approcherai jamais de lui, et je ne lui adresserai jamais la parole. Qu'il soit important pour toi, Yuya, tant mieux, mais très peu pour moi.

Le regard de la chanteuse metal se fit soudain plus doux, et elle ajouta :

- Je te souhaite tout de même bonne chance avec ce démon aussi inexpressif qu'une statue !

Yuya sourit, mais ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment est-ce que ça terminerait. Et cette petite conversation avec Mahiro venait de raviver des souvenirs que Yuya avait mis de côté depuis maintenant trop longtemps. _Nozomu…_Encore et toujours, l'ombre protectrice de son grand frère trop vite perdu planait au-dessus d'elle. Et Yuya ne risquait pas d'oublier l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixé. Celui qui était responsable de cette mort payerait. C'était écrit. Et même si ça devait faire mal, Yuya décida de commencer à orienter ses recherches sur la personne de… Onime no Kyo.

Ce que les deux jeunes femmes ignoraient, c'était qu'un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens auditifs avait écouté leur conversation, avec un intérêt qu'il aurait bien entendu nié si on lui en avait parlé. Toujours aussi nonchalant, Kyo était resté dans la pénombre, sans s'approcher, mais n'avait rien perdu de leur échange. Et la sombre mine qu'il arborait aurait laissé perplexe plus d'une personne…


	10. Quand le passé vous rattrape

_Et voilààà ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, je n'aurais jamais cru vraiment y arriver :P Alors une suite comme promis... je crois d'ailleurs que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit ! Ici la relation Kyo-Yuya prend un tournant important ! J'espère que ça ne vous déplaira pas. Pour ce qui est des reviews, encore merci à tous ceux qui ont l'habitude de gentiment et patiemment commenter chaque sortie de chapitre, c'est un réel plaisir ! Mais dans l'ensemble : la nouvelle apparition d'Akira devait se faire, et je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'elle est un peu abrupte - désolée si elle a déplu - mais je la voulais proche du manga. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je prévois, mais je sais déjà à peu près comment va se terminer l'histoire - d'ailleurs l'événement final de la fic devrait se mettre en place d'ici quelques chapitres - il manque juste l'écriture, n'est-ce pas ? Désolée pour le sadisme, hein XD j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Il ressemble à yann ? ouh lala ça sent le meurtre à plusieurs kilomètres... cours ! Et pour l'Akira-Tokito j'y travaille... d'ailleurs tant qu'on parle de travail, pour ceux qui aiment Naruto, je viens de démarrer une fic dessus, si vous avez le temps venez jeter un coup d'oeil ! Encore merci à tous, votre dévouée Tar-Celebrian_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Quand le passé vous rattrape…**

Suite à l'incident près de l'_Aozora_, Yuya avait convaincu Mahiro de l'accompagner à des cours d'art martiaux. Elles étaient toutes les deux parfaitement capable d'assurer seules leur défense, mais il était apparut qu'il valait mieux aller plus loin dans le domaine. Elles entamèrent ainsi des cours de kendo et de judo, l'un pour la beauté du geste, l'autre pour le sérieux des prises. Les cours d'auto-défense qu'elles avaient toutes deux pris par le passé ne leur suffisait plus, et Yuya détestait s'en remettre à d'autres. C'est en revenant d'un de ces cours qu'elle s'arrêtèrent par hasard dans une large rue. Une fête foraine battait son plein, et les deux amies trouvaient qu'elles méritaient bien une glace. Dégustant avec délice la sucrerie, elles décidèrent de se promener un peu parmi les attractions. Soudain, Mahiro éclata de rire et attrapa le bras de Yuya, devant une tente mauve un peu reculée, avec un écriteau VOYANCE écrit dessus.

- Regarde ! Une liseuse d'avenir… tu veux savoir si tu es chanceuse en amour ?

Sceptique, Yuya regarda à son tour l'écriteau. Elle se tourna vers Mahiro, qui sourit encore et dit :

- Oh… non… tu ne vas pas…

- Chiche !

Elles éclatèrent de rire puis entrèrent sous la tente. Il n'y avait personne. Puis, un bruit de chute les fit se retourner. Une belle jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et en hakama blanc les regarda d'un air désolé, en époussetant le tissu de son habit sali. Un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, elle s'excusa et dit :

- Bienvenue, je suis la chamane…

Tout de suite sous le charme de l'attachante voyante, Yuya s'avança et tendit la main. Mahiro, elle, était pétrifiée. Yuya n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir conscience, mais il semblait évident à la chanteuse de Sombre Dame que la voyante était son portrait version brune. Au moment où elle allait prendre la main tendue de Yuya, la jeune femme sembla s'en apercevoir aussi. Poussant un léger cri de surprise, elle s'écria :

- Mais vous êtes Yuya ! Vous m'avez donc retrouvée…

La chanteuse de Tokai ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

- Euh…

Retrouvant son sérieux, la voyante regarda Yuya dans les yeux et afficha un sourire lointain et nostalgique.

- Si, c'est bien vous. Les étoiles m'avaient dit que vous me rencontreriez, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt…

- Excusez-moi, mais…

Comprenant qu'elle avait été trop vite, la jeune femme se présenta :

- Sakuya Shiina, la sœur de Nozomu Shiina. Vous êtes également sa sœur, et vous connaissez Kyo et Kyoshiro Mibu.

- O…Oui.

- Venez, cet artifice forain est stupide maintenant que c'est vous. Je savais qu'un membre de Tokai devait me rencontrer, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait vous, mademoiselle Yuya. Je…

- Attendez, s'écria Yuya, au bord des larmes. Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ? Vous seriez la sœur de Nozomu ? Mais, il… il ne m'en a jamais parlé !

Sakuya eut l'air désolé, prit Yuya par le poignet, fit un sourire complice à Mahiro et emmena ses deux visiteuses à l'arrière de la tente. Là, elle sortit un vieil album de photos. Yuya vit ainsi défiler la vie de Nozomu et de sa sœur aînée Sakuya. La chanteuse de Tokai avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une immense plaisanterie, mais se rendit compte du sérieux de Sakuya en voyant des photos d'elle enfant. C'était des photos qu'elle connaissait aussi, manifestement envoyées par Nozomu. Soudain, l'atmosphère lourde de la tente en velours, la lumière tamisée, la forte odeur de lavande mêlée à l'encens, tout lui fut intolérable. Réprimant une envie de remettre, elle laissa couler ses larmes. Elle avait eu énormément de mal à surmonter la mort de Nozomu, voilà que tout revenait d'un coup. Elle revivait encore l'annonce de sa mort. Leurs derniers instants ensemble. Mais, en plus de tout cela, elle revivait autre chose, une chose qui la rendait encore plus triste. Elle regarda Sakuya dans les yeux et murmura :

- Mais nous ne sommes pas sœurs de sang, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakuya soutint son regard et parla d'une voix ferme :

- C'est juste. Mais vous portez le nom de Shiina. Et vous savez parfaitement que le lien qui vous unissait à Nozomu était fort. Même si nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer plus tôt, à cause de ma fuite, je sais qu'il était fier de vous voir porter notre nom et de vous compter dans la famille.

Yuya laissa un long silence. Petit à petit, ses sanglots s'espacèrent. Elle savait que Nozomu ne voulait pas lui faire de tort. Et s'il ne lui avait pas parlé de Sakuya, c'était pour protéger sa fuite. Yuya devinait qu'il lui en aurait parlé, sinon. Dans tous les cas, elle était incapable de lui en vouloir. Et le fait que Sakuya soit aussi douce, le fait qu'elle reconnaisse sans animosité le lien qui existait entre eux, touchait énormément Yuya. Enfin, Mahiro, qui avait tout fait pour se faire oublier durant quelques minutes, osa demander :

- Vous étiez en fuite pendant ces seize dernières années ?

Sakuya les regarda longuement, puis hocha la tête :

- Oui. Mon don me permet de lire le destin de chacun dans les étoiles. C'est ma croix. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre. Je suis une femme sans talents, hormis celui de pressentir le devenir.

Le visage de la jeune femme exprimait une grande douleur, mais elle se reprit et continua :

- Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de vous expliquer, Yuya… J'ai fui durant tout ce temps les deux hommes qui ont marqué votre carrière. J'ai fui Kyo et Kyoshiro.

Le ton sur lequel elle prononça ces deux prénoms fit comprendre à Yuya qu'elle les connaissait de longue date. La chanteuse de Tokai serra les dents. Une personne qui devait compter à leurs yeux…

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Sakuya soupira. D'un ton las et fatigué, elle répondit :

- Eh bien… je ne crois pas être en droit de tout vous dire. Mon histoire leur appartient aussi, et je ne voudrais pas divulguer ce qu'ils cachent au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Disons que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec eux, et que j'ai vécu avec Kyoshiro. Il était un ami de Nozomu, et nous nous voyions souvent. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Kyo. Ils avaient tous les deux eu le courage de se mettre l'entierté de la famille Mibu à dos, et… je les aidais de mon mieux à réorganiser leur vie. Et tant qu'à faire, j'ai réorganisé la mienne avec Kyoshiro.

Ce fut au tour de Yuya de sourire. Ainsi, Kyoshiro avait bel et bien eu un amour dans sa vie ! Il avait toujours refusé de lui parler de ce sujet. Contente pour lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Et… Kyo ?

Elle espérait que le rouge qui lui montait aux joues ne soit pas trop voyant, et priait pour que la réponse soit négative. Si elle en comprit quelque chose, Sakuya eut la délicatesse de ne rien relever.

- Kyo vivait seul, comme toujours. Mais il venait souvent nous voir.

- Ils étaient donc amis ! comprit Mahiro. Sinon ils n'auraient pas fait tout cela ensemble. Mais que s'est-il donc passé pour qu'ils en arrivent là ?

- Justement. Muramasa et Nozomu sont morts.

- Qu'est-ce que mon beau frère vient faire là-dedans ? s'écria Mahiro. Elle avait presque peur de ce qu'elle allait apprendre. Kyo est bien l'assassin ! Dites-le moi !

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Si je le faisais, je leur attirerais d'énormes ennuis, et c'est hors de question.

- Je vous en prie, implora Mahiro. C'est important !

- J'en ai conscience. Mais ce sera à eux de vous le dire. Pas à moi.

Mahiro comprit que la chamane ne dirait rien et renonça. Yuya, qui avait gardé le silence jusque là, fit juste une remarque :

- Mais vous étiez aussi impliquée, sinon vous ne les auriez pas fui…

- Exact, reconnut la jeune femme. J'aurais peut-être pu empêcher ce qui est arrivé.

Son regard se perdit et elle répéta lentement :

- Oui… peut-être.

Yuya resta silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle venait de découvrir pas mal de choses… Puis, elle se leva soudainement, après avoir jeté un regard à sa montre. Il était tard. Elle avait manqué la répétition de Tokai et ses amis devaient s'inquiéter. Mahiro et elle avaient débranché leurs portables, mais elles devaient rentrer. Yuya remercia Sakuya, pour qui elle éprouvait déjà de l'affection. Elle avait des secrets trop lourds à porter, c'était évident. Yuya n'en rajouterait pas, mais elle les percerait. Puis, au moment de partir, elle ajouta :

- Mais si vous êtes là, dans cette fête, au milieu de tous ces forains, c'est bien que vous les fuyez encore, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de Sakuya pétillait de malice et Yuya comprit qu'elle avait touché juste. Avec un petit rire, la chanteuse termina :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils n'en sauront rien.

- Que les étoiles vous soient clémentes, Yuya. Merci pour cette belle rencontre. Il y en aura d'autres, c'est écrit.

- C'est une promesse, releva la chanteuse de Tokai, avant de laisser retomber les pans de la tente et de partir avec Mahiro.

Les deux femmes parcoururent rapidement la distance qui les séparait du studio de Tokai, en échafaudant ensemble des plans tordus pour découvrir la vérité. Au-delà de tout ce qu'il se passait, Yuya ressentait une étrange chaleur dans le cœur. Puis, en un éclair de lucidité, elle comprit : elle n'était plus seule. Mahiro et elle savaient que les morts de Muramasa et Nozomu étaient liées, et elles investigueraient ensemble. Malgré le choc moral qu'elles venaient d'avoir, elles étaient plus que jamais déterminées à trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. Et tant pis s'il fallait mentir sur leur planning de l'après-midi.

Effectivement, le studio était sens dessus dessous quand elles y parvinrent. À peine franchissaient-elles la porte que le poing de Kyo s'abattait sur le mur à deux centimètres du visage de Yuya.

- T'étais où ?

La réaction violente de Kyo surprit Yuya. Il s'était donc inquiété ? Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres. Il voulait jouer au plus fort ? Très bien, on allait voir. Elle répondit effrontément :

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. Je vais où il me plaît d'aller, quand je veux, un point c'est tout.

- Ah oui ? C'est ton droit le plus strict. Mais pas quand il surpasse celui que nous avons sur toi au nom de Tokai. Tu as des répétitions à assurer, et si tu n'es plus capable de le faire, va voir ailleurs.

Outrée, Yuya commença à s'énerve sérieusement :

- Non mais tu plaisantes ? Qui de nous oblige toute l'équipe à se plier à SES horaires ? Et si je me mettais à imposer les miens comme tu le fais ?

- Je suis le leader, chanteuse, pas toi.

- Quel argument facile ! Dis plutôt : je ne voulais pas modifier mon confortable petit train de vie !

Tigre Rouge et Akira étaient ennuyés par le ton qui montait d'une octave à chaque réplique. Yukimura semblait quant à lui plutôt content, puisqu'il finit par se planter entre eux deux :

- C'est bientôt fini, les querelles d'amoureux ?

Yuya s'étrangla et Kyo ravala sa réplique. Sentant que le moment était venu de distraire l'auditoire en déviant la conversation et quitter le sujet qui fâchait, Mahiro se tourna vers Tigre Rouge – elle ignorait toujours aussi superbement Kyo – et demanda :

- Et votre album, c'est pour quand ?

Manque de chance, c'était précisément l'actuel sujet de discorde entre Kyo et Yuya. Elle prit la balle au bond et s'écria :

- Eh bien parlons-en ! Quand est-ce qu'il sortira ?

- J'en sais rien, maugréa Kyo, bien décidé à lui pourrir sa soirée comme elle avait pourri son après-midi.

- Moi non plus, ajouta rhétoriquement Yukimura.

Pour faire bonne figure, Tigre Rouge ajouta :

- Moi non plus.

Akira, ne voulant pas être en reste, s'empressa de dire :

- Moi non plus.

Enfin, un blond que Yuya n'avait pas aperçu plus tôt ajouta :

- Moi non plus.

La chanteuse de Tokai prit alors conscience qu'il y avait quelqu'un en trop. Elle se tourna vers lui et explosa :

- Mais t'es qui, toi ?

Et elle le reconnut. Se maudissant pour ne pas l'avoir reconnu, elle bougonna de vagues excuses avant de demander :

- Comment se fait-il qu'une légende de ce genre soit ici ? C'est toi qui l'a ramené, Kyo ?

- Où ça, une légende ? demanda le blond, que Yuya avait identifié sans peine.

Une grosse goutte de sueur apparut sur le visage de tous ceux qui étaient présents. Yukimura sourit et dit calmement :

- Elle parlait de toi, Luciole.

- …

C'est ainsi que Yuya fit connaissance de leur nouveau clavier, Keikoku Mibu, alias Luciole.

Le plus amusant, c'était que Luciole était arrivé par hasard au studio. Il avait simplement vu Tigre Rouge dans la rue, s'était dit qu'il avait une tête qui lui disait quelque chose – d'un autre côté Tokai faisait la une avec Universe et Taishiroh – et avait décidé de le suivre. Puis, il avait reconnu – avec difficultés, il est vrai – Akira et avait fini en face de Kyo. Suite à une longue improvisation instrumentale entre le leader et lui, il en était ressorti qu'il serait le nouveau clavier. Luciole, malgré tout son flegme – débilité, tu veux dire ! _Hey ! on ne coupe pas la narratrice, merci ! _– était ravi d'être là. Il retrouvait une ambiance qu'il avait cru perdue et reconnaissait franchement que l'époque des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel avait été la plus belle période de sa vie. Le mélange qu'il incarnait était assez spécial, entre moments d'absence et grandes vérités balancées sans crier gare. Luciole, quoi ! Pourtant, Yuya s'était immédiatement attachée à lui. Et quand elle s'était décidée à adresser de nouveau la parole à Kyo, ç'avait été pour lui demander :

- Tu veux encore combien de membres à Tokai ?

Kyo l'avait dévisagée, de ce regard qui troublait tant la chanteuse, puis lui avait répondu d'un ton suffisant, un sourire sardonique bien dessiné sur ses lèvres :

- Tokai est au complet. Plus personne n'intégrera la formation.

Yuya, contre toute attente, éclata d'un rire frais, cristallin et doux. Ce n'était même pas un rire de circonstance, il coulait de source. Naturel mais cependant terriblement sensuel, c'était un rire à l'image même de la femme. Et ce fut au tour de Kyo de se dire qu'il aimait être là, simplement à l'entendre rire. Puis, quand elle décida de rentrer, même s'il n'y avait pas eu de répétition, mais plutôt une énorme fête pour bien marquer l'entrée de Luciole dans le groupe, Kyo lança un :

- D'ailleurs bloquez les trois prochaines semaines. On se retrouve dans un studio à Ôsaka et personne n'en sortira avant que le cd soit enregistré.

Yuya se retourna en bloc et envoya un baiser dans l'air en direction de Kyo :

- Tu gères, leader !

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans son appartement que Yuya se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle venait de louvoyer comme une… alors que quelques heures plus tôt elle jurait d'enquêter sur Kyo et sur Kyoshiro avec Mahiro. Mahiro ! Tiens ! Quand était-elle partie du studio ? Sans lui dire au revoir ? Elle se jeta sur son portable plus qu'elle ne l'attrapa. Ses doigts composèrent fébrilement le numéro de sa meilleure amie. Evidemment, le portable était coupé. Elle soupira. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sonner à sa porte demain à la première heure. Rassurée, elle poussa la porte et la ferma derrière elle. Elle était crevée. Sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Elle allait se servir un bon verre d'amaretto, question de se remettre les idées en place. La chanteuse se servit son verre toujours dans la pénombre, puis se rendit compte qu'une longue forme était confortablement installée sur un fauteuil. Elle faillit crier, puis identifia la personne qui était entrée par effraction chez elle. De longs cheveux sauvages évoquant la liberté d'un désert aride, une paire de yeux brillants comme des rubis, un sourire suffisant, un corps taillé pour les jeux de l'amour. Yuya ne rougit même pas devant sa dernière pensée. Elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps. Devinant qu'il ressentait et voyait chacun de ses gestes, elle sirota une gorgée de la boisson. Puis, elle dit d'une voix qu'elle voulut claire :

- Selon le code civil, toute entrée par effraction au domicile de quelqu'un est punie par…

Kyo la coupa avant qu'elle ne termine :

- Où étais-tu cet après-midi ?

Yuya se sentit presque blessée qu'il ne soit là que pour savoir ça.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir, hein ? chuchota-t-elle.

Il ne lui répondit pas, il la regarda simplement dans les yeux. Elle se sentit fondre. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait surtout pas lui dire, mais elle savait également qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui résister.

- J'ai promis de ne pas le dire. Je peux peut-être te dire qui j'ai vu, mais certainement pas l'endroit.

Il se leva et la rejoignit. Il posa sa main sur celle qui tenait le verre et l'éleva jusqu'à sa bouche. Il but à son tour quelques gorgées puis, sans rompre le contact qu'il avait avec Yuya, répéta :

- Tu l'as rencontrée. Elle fuit toujours ?

Yuya rosit mais ne répondit rien. Puis, lentement, très lentement, elle hocha la tête.

Kyo ne répliqua rien. Il regarda Yuya. Encore. Cette fille avait décidément bien changé la place qu'elle occupait auprès de lui. Au début, elle l'avait intéressé pour avoir attaché Nozomu, puis Kyoshiro à elle. Ensuite, elle l'avait captivé dans un domaine plus professionnel, en le surprenant avec son don pour le chant. Enfin, elle l'avait attiré dans un tout autre registre, et c'est là qu'il n'avait pas compris. Ordinairement, les femmes se jetaient dans ses bras, non l'inverse. C'était lui qui choisissait, qui rejetait. Mais jamais une femme n'avait fait semblant, comme Yuya, de ne pas s'intéresser à lui. Pourtant, il savait ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il s'en doutait, puis il avait surpris cette conversation entre Mahiro et elle. Pourtant, étrangement, il ne la méprisait pas. Même, il se sentait serein, en paix, rien que de penser à ces sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à son égard. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, il n'était plus seul. Sans s'imposer, sans s'effacer, juste comme elle était, elle l'avait emprisonné. Non, l'image était inappropriée. Emprisonné était un mot bien trop faible. C'était stupide à dire, mais il n'aurait pas supporté de la perdre, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Et ce soir, s'il était dans son appartement, autant en profiter. Sans cesser de la regarder, il lui prit le verre des mains et le posa sur la table. Puis, gardant dans la sienne la main de la chanteuse, il la mit dans son dos, avant de la lâcher et de la prendre dans ses bras.

Dès qu'elle se retrouva dans ses bras, Yuya cessa de se comporter normalement. Elle en était bien incapable. Ce ne fut pas Kyo qui initia leur baiser, mais elle. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, laissant sa main là où Kyo l'avait mise, repoussant une mèche du démon avec l'autre bras, et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début, ce ne fut qu'un simple contact, doux, certes, mais gentil. Kyo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Forçant le barrage de ses lèvres, il l'embrassa plus sérieusement, explorant pour la première fois la bouche de la chanteuse. C'est à ce moment qu'ils perdirent tous deux le contrôle de la situation. Les mains de Kyo se perdirent en caresses sur tout le corps de la jeune femme, pendant qu'elle plantait ses ongles dans son dos. Leurs ébats devinrent plus violents, mais jamais brutaux, comme s'ils se souvenaient que derrière chaque geste accompli, c'était avant tout la reconnaissance d'un esprit et d'un être aimé. Et Yuya était loin de protester quand Kyo la souleva et la porta dans sa chambre.


	11. Contrariétés et objectifs

_D'emblée, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !!! Comme toujours, c'est un véritable régal ! Je vois qu'il y a un certain nombre de fans du couple Kyo/Yuya... qui eut cru ? Je me sens moins seule... :P (Et désolée de m'être arrêtée là !) Pour l'album... bah il faut attendre le bon vouloir de Kyo... __Par contre, je voudrais donner une petite explication sur le contenu de cette partie. Une des grandes particularités de Yuya est qu'elle a toujours et inébranlablement confiance en Kyo. Elle croit en lui. Je voulais casser cette volonté, ne serait-ce que le temps d'un chapitre. Yuya est humaine... après tout. Et elle a aussi ses moments de doute. Je voulais simplement le mettre en exergue. Donc désolée si elle sort un peu de son caractère habituel..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : Contrariétés et objectifs**

La nouvelle que Tokai enregistrait un album qui sortirait dans six mois fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le monde musical. Il était évident que les ventes allaient exploser, et que le disque serait sans précédent. Même les ventes actuelles d'Universe risquaient d'être dépassées. Et si quelqu'un voyait tout cela d'un mauvais œil, c'était bien Oda Nobunaga. Il était contrarié au-delà de l'acceptable. Il avait déjà difficilement essuyé l'échec de son homme de main censé mettre cette chanteuse hors d'état de nuire. Le pire était que Fubuki l'avait complètement lâché et décrété qu'il s'y prendrait autrement pour immobiliser Tokai. Oh, Oda se doutait bien qu'il allait jouer de ses relations pour que Tokai reste un groupe de bas étage, mais il avait lamentablement échoué. Rien que la nouvelle de la date de sortie avait provoqué un engouement indicible. Les membres de groupe ne pouvaient plus sortir sans être assaillis de toutes parts, et le seul à oser encore se promener était Luciole. Celui qui avait fait partie des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, puis d'Universe et maintenant de Tokai était à la Une de la presse. Son départ d'Universe avait été catastrophique pour le groupe. Le leader, Shinrei, le vivait visiblement très mal, et le départ du clavier ne s'était pas fait dans la sérénité. Shinrei pouvait assurer sans distinction une prestation au clavier – Yuya en avait eu la preuve à son premier concert avec eux – comme à la guitare, donc le problème du remplacement ne se posait pas, mais c'était apparemment au niveau affectif que ça bloquait. Il avait beau apprécier tous les membres de Tokai, il ne pardonnait pas à Keikoku son départ. Oda espérait secrètement qu'ils en viendraient aux mains, mais n'était pas assez stupide pour y croire longtemps. Il se devait d'immobiliser Tokai. Et si, dans la foulée, il pouvait aussi embourber Universe, il n'allait pas se gêner. Puisque l'intimidation n'avait pas fonctionné, il allait falloir y aller autrement…

Yuya ne put s'empêcher d'aborder le sujet du départ de Luciole avec lui à la fin d'une répétition :

- Et ça va mieux, avec Shinrei ?

Luciole la regarda, interloqué.

- Shinrei ?

Surprise, Yuya demanda, un peu gênée :

- Il… il n'est pas ravi de ton départ, tu sais ?

Comme s'il comprenait, il répondit :

- Ah ça ! En tout cas j'aime pas l'eau.

Yuya sourit, et décida de clore le sujet. Quelque chose lui échappait dans la conversation… Ce fut Yukimura qui relança :

- C'est tout de même ton demi-frère, Luciole §

Pas de réponse. Luciole était occupé à jouer quelques notes au synthé. Dans ces cas-là, impossible de tirer quelque chose de lui. Le reste de Tokai soupira, puis Akira dit :

- Je te comprends, Yuya, t'inquiète.

Trois jours plus tard, Yuya se promenait tranquillement dans les environs de l'_Aozora_ avec Luciole. Qu'il n'y ait pas de méprise : c'était strictement par erreur. Il était sorti faire un tour juste avant elle, et avait traîné, de sorte qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Yuya avait le cœur serein : le lendemain, elle s'embarquerait à bord d'un avion pour Ôsaka, avec Kyo, Tigre, Yukimura, Akira et Luciole. Ils seraient tous ensemble pour trois merveilleuses semaines. Rien que d'y penser, Yuya faisait des petits bonds de joie. De plus, Mahiro n'était absolument pas fâchée contre elle, comme Yuya l'avait cru, elle avait simplement décidé de partir un peu brusquement, suite à un appel d'un membre de son groupe. Et si son téléphone était débranché, après, c'était parce qu'elle était occupée… avec le Tigre. Mais au vu des derniers événements, Yuya avait été incapable de commencer ses investigations sur Kyo. À présent, elle avait peur de découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Et s'il était purement et simplement celui qui avait tué son frère ? _Nozomu…_La vie va et vient, disait-il. Le bonheur est accessible à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de s'arrêter et de découvrir ce qui est autour d'eux. Yuya ferma les yeux. Et si elle s'arrêtait, elle aussi ?

Elle en était à ce point dans ses réflexions quand Luciole la tira de ses pensées.

- Hé ! On a de la visite.

Oda Nobunaga en personne sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha d'eux. Luciole se dressa entre l'homme et la chanteuse de son nouveau groupe. Ce n'était pas spécialement qu'il voulait la protéger, mais il avait une soudaine envie de casser la gueule à cet homme dont on lui avait dit tant de mal.

- Je viens en paix.

Sceptique, Luciole le regarda, mais Oda ne s'intéressait déjà plus à lui. Fixant ses prunelles sur Yuya, il commença :

- Mademoiselle la chanteuse de Tokai, je présume ?

- Vous présumez bien.

Yuya avait encore parfaitement en tête la tentative avortée qu'il avait commandité. Parmi tous les grands de la musique, Nobunaga était celui qu'elle abhorrait le plus. Elle ajouta durement :

- Tiens, cette fois-ci vous ne vous cachez plus derrière vos hommes de main ?

- Voyons, il s'agissait d'une simple plaisanterie, ma chère…

- Je ne crois pas avoir le même humour que vous. Que voulez-vous ? cracha Yuya.

- Juste parler.

- Juste parler ? Ça sonne ultra faux.

- Vous êtes à la recherche de celui qui a tué votre frère Nozomu, n'est-ce pas ?

Prise au dépourvu, elle dit juste :

- Comment savez-vous cela ?

- Parce que je sais qui l'a tué…

Perdant son sang-froid, Yuya se jeta sur lui et l'immobilisa par une prise bien sentie. Luciole fut un peu surpris de la maîtrise de la chanteuse, mais n'ajouta rien. Le blabla de Nobunaga l'ennuyait, mais il savait que Kyo le tuerait s'il apprenait qu'il avait laissé Yuya toute seule avec ce type… Nobunaga essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de Yuya, mais n'arriva à rien. Elle le tenait fermement. Rougissant de colère, il cracha la fin de son venin :

- C'était Onime no Kyo. Je te le jure.

- Tu mens, aboya Yuya, resserrant encore sa prise. Dis-moi la vérité.

- Ok… à l'origine, c'était moi qui devais tuer Nozomu, mais quand j'ai appris que Kyo avait mis fin aux jours de son maître Muramasa, je l'ai payé pour qu'il fasse le boulot à ma place. Il est aussi tueur à gage, après tout.

- Ce n'est même pas crédible. Vous seriez tous des tueurs à gage ? Laissez-moi rire !

- Ris à ton aise, chanteuse. Et si je te disais qu'une certaine chamane, Sakuya Shiina, était impliquée aussi ?

Tout à fait sous le choc, Yuya relâcha son attention et Nobunaga en profita pour se dégager. Il recula, restant à bonne distance de la chanteuse, mais ne s'enfuit pas.

- Mais… qui donc aurait ordonné cet assassinat ?

- La famille Mibu, bien sûr.

Yuya écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce que la famille Mibu venait faire là-dedans ?

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne connais pas ses mobiles. Par contre, la prochaine cible de Kyo, c'est toi.

C'est alors qu'un formidable coup de poing s'abattit dans la figure de Nobunaga.

- C'était quoi, déjà ? Ah oui, la bêtise ne s'arrête qu'avec… non, la connerie… non… bon, il faudra que je demande à Taihaku. Je ne sais plus. En tout cas tire-toi.

Luciole fixa Oda Nobunaga des yeux, et son regard indiquait clairement qu'il était en colère. Quel ramassis de fadaises ! Il était dépassé par la stupidité d'Oda. Comment osait-il dire de pareilles inepties ? Mais surtout, comment trouvait-il les mots exacts pour troubler sa chanteuse ?

Oda Nobunaga partit sans demander son reste, Luciole à ses trousses. Malgré la correction qu'il n'allait pas manquer de se ramasser, il était content. Il était presque sûr que Yuya Shiina allait réfléchir, douter, peut-être même croire en ses fausses paroles, mais en tout cas pas aller enregistrer un album à Ôsaka…

Demeurée seule, Yuya commença effectivement à penser. Elle sentait ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Complètement abasourdie, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Quel était l'intérêt de Nobunaga de lui mentir ? Ou de lui dire la vérité ? Alors qu'il voulait la tuer… Mais justement, pourquoi voulait-il la tuer ? Pour mettre Tokai hors d'état de nuire. Là, si elle le croyait, elle coupait les ponts ou se vengeait de Kyo. De quoi retarder ou même rater Tokai. Donc, son but était atteint. Et la réaction de Luciole, faire taire Nobunaga, ne confirmait-elle d'ailleurs pas la véracité de ce qu'il avait révélé ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Yuya pleura. Amèrement. Persuadée d'avoir été jouée par l'homme qu'elle aimait, à peine satisfaite d'avoir enfin trouvé le tueur derrière lequel elle courait depuis tant d'années, elle ne vit plus qu'une solution : fuir. Elle faillit aller chez Mahiro, mais savait qu'on la retrouverait bien vite. Elle fonça chez elle, une seule idée à l'esprit : mettre le plus de distance entre Kyo et elle pour réfléchir à tête reposée. Elle fit rapidement son sac, coupa son portable, prit un taxi et se fit déposer dans un hôtel. Elle faillit déchirer ses places d'avion pour Ôsaka mais se retint au dernier moment. Elles avaient coûté cher, et le sens de l'économie était trop ancré en elle pour qu'elle y renonce maintenant. Elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait aller à l'aéroport. Cela signifiait renoncer à Tokai. Et ça, elle n'y était absolument pas prête. Tokai signifiait tout pour elle. C'était sa vie, son espoir, sa destinée. Sakuya aurait souri en l'entendant. Sakuya ! Yuya savait qu'il était trois heures du matin, mais elle savait aussi que la chamane ne verrait pas d'inconvénients à la voir. Et elle pourrait lui expliquer ! Lui dire si tout était vrai ! Et pourquoi Oda Nobunaga en savait autant. Laissant là son sac, elle courut à la fête foraine. Bien évidemment, la tente mauve avait disparu et Yuya ne trouva personne pour la renseigner. Elle rentra à bout de forces à son hôtel. Elle se doutait que les autres la recherchaient. Mais elle ne fit rien pour les rassurer. Elle regarda lentement défiler les heures. 5 heure. 6 heure. Yuya pensait à Kyo. Il ne lui avait jamais menti, c'était bien la seule chose dont elle soit absolument certaine. Mais elle était tout aussi certaine qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit ne pas avoir tué Nozomu. C'était là tout son drame. Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire en lui, comme à son habitude ? 7 heure. 8 heure. L'avion décollait à 11h, et ils s'étaient fixé rendez-vous à 9h. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Si elle ne se présentait pas à l'aéroport, elle savait que ses amis ne lui pardonneraient pas. 10 heure. Soudain, l'image de Tigre Rouge, Yukimura, Akira et Luciole s'imposa à elle. Eux, ils comptaient sur elle. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas les décevoir. Avait-elle encore le temps d'arriver ? Elle se jeta sur son sac, le refit en un clin d'œil, appela un taxi et l'implora de la conduire à temps à l'aéroport. L'image de la superbe jeune femme éplorée fit visiblement de l'effet au chauffeur, puisqu'il brûla pour elle tous les feux rouges de Tokyo. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'immense bâtisse, il était 11 heure moins le quart. Mais elle devait trouver son quai, enregistrer ses bagages, passer les sécurités et les appels répétés à la radio l'affolaient plus qu'autre chose. Enfin, elle parvint au quai d'embarquement. La salle était vide, hormis cinq hommes qui se tenaient debout, l'air anxieux, bras croisés. Arrivée à trois mètres d'eux, elle s'arrêta. Le temps avait soudain cessé de tourner. Elle ne pouvait rien dire. Ce fut Akira qui murmura d'une voix étranglée :

- Tu nous as fait peur, princesse…

Yuya allait dire quelque chose, quand une hôtesse se dirigea vers elle avec le sourire.

- Mademoiselle Yuya Shiina ? Veuillez prendre place dans l'appareil, le décollage est imminent.

Sans rien ajouter, Yuya la suivit, évitant de regarder les membres de son groupe. C'était trop dur. Alors, Kyo la rattrapa, lui prit le bras et la força à se retourner vers lui. Ses yeux rouges étaient en feu.

- Je peux savoir ce que…

Yuya se dégagea violemment, sans le regarder une seule fois.

- Ne me touche pas, dit-elle d'un ton méprisant qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais entendu.

Tigre Rouge crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher tant il était surpris. Ce n'était pas Yuya. Il y avait eu un problème, Yuya ne pouvait pas parler comme ça.

- Messieurs, mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît…

L'hôtesse avait l'air ennuyé. Yuya s'excusa, lui sourit et disparut dans l'avion. Elle savait que ses places étaient à côté de Kyo et faillit demander à changer mais c'était trop tard et trop puéril. L'avion n'était pas grand, et Kyo aurait vite fait de la retrouver. Ce fut Luciole qui arriva le premier. Il se planta devant Yuya, la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Je crois que tu te trompes. Je ne sais pas ce que t'as cru hier, mais entre un homme qui te déteste depuis qu'il te connaît et un autre qui a confiance en toi, il me semble qu'il n'y a pas à hésiter.

Yuya sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Elle ne savait plus qui croire, ni pourquoi. Elle murmura :

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr, Luciole ?

- Ça, c'est la question que tu vas poser à Kyo.

Et il partit s'asseoir derrière elle.

Le reste du groupe arriva d'un bloc. Akira prit place aux côtés de Luciole, non sans un regard encourageant à Yuya. Tigre Rouge lui sourit, et murmura en passant à côté d'elle :

- Tu as confiance en lui comme nous avons confiance en toi, non ?

Enfin, Kyo arriva. Sans un mot, il mit ses bagages en place, puis s'assit à sa place, sans un mot. Tout Tokai suivait la scène avec intérêt. Alors, Yuya eut honte. Honte de ne pas avoir cru en lui. Soudain, elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'excuser. Si elle avait entendu cette histoire de la bouche de Kyo, elle n'aurait pas douté. Mais là…

- Kyo… je…

Il ne se tourna même pas vers elle. Que pensait-il ? Que voulait-il ? Lui pardonnerait-il ? Réalisait-il qu'il y était pour quelque chose ? Soudain, elle s'énerva :

- Kyo, je te parle ! Tu pourrais au moins me regarder !

Yukimura, qui ne doutait pas que ça s'arrange, fit « aïe aïe » de la main et Tigre Rouge faillit éclater de rire. Akira les réprimanda d'un mouvement de tête, et Luciole décida d'écouter aussi.

Comme exaspéré, Kyo se tourna vers elle.

- Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus que je t'approche ?

Son ton indifférent et sarcastique blessa Yuya. Elle répliqua aussitôt :

- Si tu m'avais expliqué ce que tu savais sur Nozomu dès le départ, si ce n'était pas lui qui m'en avait parlé en premier, rien ne serait arrivé !

Kyo avait été blessé qu'elle disparaisse ainsi, accordant foi aux paroles d'Oda, mais le pire avait été sa phrase sur le quai d'embarquement. Rien que pour ça, il lui en voudrait longtemps. Mais face à sa jolie chanteuse à la peau douce, plus désirable que jamais quand elle était en colère, il sentit qu'il perdait ses moyens et sa colère. Enfin, malgré les reproches de la jeune femme, il n'eut plus qu'une seule envie : l'embrasser. Et comme elle n'en finissait pas, il ne vit plus qu'une solution pour la faire taire : mettre son désir à exécution. Au début, elle tenta de le repousser, mais craqua bien vite et accrocha ses bras autour de son cou pour le retenir. Kyo la garda longtemps contre lui. Sa bouche avait le goût salé des larmes. Quand il la lâcha enfin, redoutant de la voir éclater en sanglots, elle essuya simplement une larme du dos de la main et lui murmura, surprise elle-même de son aveu, qui n'aurait pas dû prendre place en cet endroit :

- Je t'aime…

Là, les autres membres de Tokai se sentirent de trop et prirent tous une revue proposée par la compagnie aérienne. Le reste ne les regardait plus. Et Kyo semblait regretter qu'il n'y ait pas de couchettes isolées à bord de l'avion, vu ce qu'il faisait à sa chanteuse adorée…


	12. Musique, maestro !

_Quel plaisir de vous retrouver !!! Ma session d'examens étant enfin finie (vive les vacances, mais dans une petite semaine, les cours reprennent--'), je poste la suite (vous l'aurez compris, ce retard est dû à mon blocus puis à ma session). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, qui marque le début de la phase finale de l'histoire, vous plaira. Je pense qu'au total, il y aura une quinzaine de chapitre. Encore un tout grand merci à tous les reviewers !!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Musique, maestro !**

Kyo se contenta de dire à Yuya qu'il n'avait pas tué son frère. Il n'en parla pas plus avec elle, lui demandant d'aller voir Kyoshiro. Selon lui, c'était au précédent leader de Tokai de s'expliquer, et il n'allait pas le faire pour lui. Yuya comprit le point de vue de son amant, et n'insista pas. Elle avait eu la réponse qu'elle souhaitait : elle trouverait le reste par elle-même. Elle regarda par le hublot, se noyant dans les nuages qui entouraient l'appareil en plein vol. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait temps pour elle de s'arrêter… Alors Nozomu veillerait encore un peu sur elle.

Leur arrivée à Ôsaka se produisit dans de parfaites conditions. Attendus à l'aéroport par des représentants de Gaia, ils furent rapidement conduits jusqu'au complexe de bâtiments dans lequel Tokai devait enregistrer. Mais dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, une personne jugea bon de faire son apparition : Okuni. Débordée de travail selon ses dires, elle n'avait pu que suivre de loin les exploits de ses musiciens _préférés_. La superbe femme avait pourtant décidé de rester avec eux durant quelques jours. Et surtout :

- J'ai quelqu'un de… disons… intéressant à vous faire découvrir.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, lâcha Luciole.

Chose qui éveilla aussitôt l'attention d'Akira.

- Tu es sûre que ça ne nous sera pas nuisible ? Généralement, les intuitions de Luciole…

- Et donc, continua Okuni sans se préoccuper des interventions, je vous la présenterai dans quelques jours. En attendant, vous avez rendez-vous avec le producteur…

- Minute, coupa Yuya. Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'occupes de notre horaire ?

- Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? minauda Okuni, faisant une moue surprise – absolument pas crédible selon Yuya – digne d'une courtisane. Mais… je remplirai ce rôle jusqu'à l'arrivée de, eh bien justement, cette personne dont je parlais à l'instant.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Okuni §, dit aussitôt Yukimura, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Yukimura, pitié…

- Puisque tout est arrangé, sourit Okuni, je vous conduis chez le producteur, il souhaite vous rencontrer.

Pourtant, la porte de son bureau était fermée. Okuni fut réellement surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Puis, elle rit, ne permettant pas à tous les hommes présents d'oublier qu'elle était une femme plus que désirable, et s'écria :

- Eh bien… je crois avoir ma petite idée sur l'endroit où se trouve notre homme. Puisque vous vous êtes installés, je vais vous faire découvrir la ville et vous le présenter en même temps.

Okuni les mena à travers Ôsaka, puis soudain elle s'aventura vers les quartiers de plus en plus mal famés. Tout le groupe la suivait sans faire d'histoire. Et enfin, elle s'arrêta au quartier des plaisirs. Elle se retourna vers eux :

- Je pense qu'il est dans un de ces bars. Vous venez ?

Ils pénétrèrent la première buvette, et virent aussitôt un homme racontant à haute, forte et intelligible voix ses exploits musicaux. Il était – selon ses dires – une véritable légende vivante. Occupé à raconter sa vie à de jolies courtisanes, il se tourna pourtant vers les nouveaux arrivants :

- Le groupe de… comment ? ah oui, Tokai, au complet ?

Kyo s'avança, se plaçant devant le groupe :

- Bontenmaru… que fais-tu ici ?

- Tu vois bien : je prends du bon temps.

- Tu parles ! Akira aussi était sorti du groupe, pour faire face à Bontenmaru. Où étais-tu passé ?

- Le gosse capricieux est avec toi, Kyo ?

- C'est toi qui va produire notre album, la bête ?

- Sois poli avec ton producteur, veux-tu ?

- J'hallucine, répéta Akira.

- Vous vous connaissez ? essaya Yuya, ignorée de but en blanc.

- Tu es passé de l'autre côté, à ce que je vois, continua Akira.

- Comme toi jusqu'à ce que tu revoies Kyo, je te signale.

- Tu veux te battre ? s'énerva Akira.

- QUI EST CE TYPE ? hurla Yuya.

Bontenmaru sembla la découvrir. Il la mata un instant, juste avant que Kyo ne se plante devant lui et lui lance, yeux dans les yeux :

- C'est notre chanteuse.

Puis, avec un sourire amusé, il ajouta :

- Comme tu l'as remarqué, difficile de l'oublier…

Bontenmaru eut une moue appréciative et n'insista pas. Il avait parfaitement compris le regard de Kyo. Et il en était agréablement surpris. Lui qui autrefois accordait si peu d'importance aux femmes venait clairement de lui signifier que Yuya était sienne. Bonten sourit. Chasse gardée… Toujours souriant, il détailla le reste du groupe. Son sourire se figea quand il aperçut :

- Yukimura !

- Coucou, Bonten §

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et…

- Je suis avec mes amis. Et je viens faire _connaissance_ avec mon producteur.

- Tu es le diable en personne, Yukimura.

L'androgyne éclata de rire et termina sa bouteille de saké. Oui, ces trois semaines promettaient beaucoup.

Yuya atteignit un sommet lorsque la première chanson de l'album fut terminée. Ils n'enregistraient pas tous en même temps, mais pour elle, la signification de tout ce qu'ils accomplissaient était inoubliable. Kyo la laissait à la composition de paroles. Il ne s'occupait que de la musique. Il n'y avait que sur un seul point qu'il avait tenu à travailler avec elle. Le titre de l'album. Il avait juste voulu s'assurer que l'ensemble lui plaisait. Après une après-midi passée ensemble, ils avaient décidé d'adopter « Vent Divin ». Et le titre du premier single qu'ils en tireraient était déjà composé depuis belle lurette. Il s'agissait de « Mizuchi ». Yuya assurait le chant sur dix des douze pistes de l'album. Les deux dernières étaient un duo entre Kyo et elle. Le concept de leur album était un peu particulier. Il se devait d'être écouté dans un certain ordre. Non pas que les premières musiques soient les moins bonnes, mais chaque chanson était une étape, et pour terminer en apothéose, il fallait écouter dans l'ordre. Parmi les morceaux clés, « Mizuchi », « Shin », « Suzaku » et « Byakko ». Cette dernière clôturait magistralement l'album.

Kyo avait longtemps hésité quant à enregistrer leur dernière composition, « Genbu », à la place de Byakko, mais finalement, il avait décidé de la garder en réserve, pour un gigantesque concours auquel ils ne manqueraient pas d'être conviés. Tout Tokai avait été émerveillé lorsque Kyo avait expliqué le principe de ce à quoi ils allaient participer. Tous connaissaient le concours. Qui n'avait entendu parler de l'Ashikama ? Et dire qu'ils allaient y participer ! Le principe était simple. Chaque région du Japon envoyait un groupe. Tous s'affrontaient sur scène en deux tours. Deux gigantesques concerts reprenant tous les qualifiés étaient organisés, et toutes le chaînes télévisées étaient sur le coup. C'était un des plus grands événements de l'année en cours, qui avait lieu tous les trois ans. Tout le monde sans exception suivait ce concours, et Yuya avait été émue de se dire qu'elle allait non plus être spectatrice, mais actrice de l'Ashikama. _Nozomu…_Il serait fier d'elle, c'était juré. La récompense ? Une renommée internationale, des milliers d'albums vendus, le prochain album financé, des tas d'avantages fiscaux… le paradis. La sélection se faisait en fonction de l'Oricon Chart et du classement qu'il produisait. C'est pourquoi il fallait que « Vent Divin » se vende bien. Mais personne au sein de Tokai n'avait de doute sur la question…

Un matin, en se levant, Luciole dit à Akira – dont il partageait la chambre – que la journée allait être néfaste. Redoutant le pire, Akira était tout de même descendu déjeuner, en compagnie de Tokai et de Bontenmaru. Soudain, ils entendirent dans le couloir un claquement de talon tellement caractéristique qu'ils sursautèrent. Par _ils_, entendez Akira, Bontenmaru et Luciole. Le reste n'était pas du tout conscient de ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Okuni entra, suivie d'une jeune femme aux cheveux… roses. Vêtue d'un yukata tout à fait décalé et excentrique, elle ne semblait nullement gênée de ces regards inquisiteurs.

- Luciole ! aboya Bontenmaru. Pourquoi est-ce que…

- Bonjour Kyo ! s'écria aussitôt la nouvelle arrivée, se jetant dans ses bras.

Yuya allait répliquer une remarque bien sentie quand l'inconnue repoussa Kyo et se tourna vers Bontenmaru, Akira et Luciole, qui s'étaient imperceptiblement tassés dans un coin de la pièce. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle dit :

- Je ne pensais pas que trois des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel seraient avec toi…

Soudain, Yuya la reconnut. Akari était l'ancienne chanteuse des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel. Mais elle avait un petit secret, et Yuya retrouva son calme en pensant à l'étreinte qu'elle avait partagée avec Kyo. Elle sourit. Après tout, Akari était un travesti, qu'avait-elle à craindre de lui ?

- Vous travaillez bien ?

- Oui ! s'écrièrent les trois hommes dans un parfait ensemble. Akari continuait de sourire. Tigre Rouge la trouvait absolument magnifique. Yukimura aussi.

- Et vous allez sortir un nouvel album… sans m'avoir prévenue ?

Un tremblement secoua Bontenmaru, Luciole et Akira.

- Euh… les circonstances, commença Bonten, ont fait que…

- Et toi Bontenmaru tu es le producteur, chargé de trouver l'équipe, n'est-ce pas ?

Akari explosa et se jeta sur eux, toutes griffes dehors :

- COMMENT SE FAIT-IL QU'AUCUN DE VOUS NE M'AIT PRÉVENUE ? QUI A TOUJOURS FAIT LES ARTICLES POSITIFS SUR LES QUATRE SACRÉS DU CIEL ? COMMENT ESPÉREZ-VOUS PARVENIR À QUELQUE CHOSE SANS L'AIDE DE LA PRESSE ?

Tout en se faisant lacérer le visage, Akira répliqua courageusement :

- Nous avons été très pris, et tu étais introuvable. Parce que…

- Tu me fais des reproches, Akira ? Tu veux que j'écrive un article qui révèle que le petit Akira avait peur des chenilles ?

Bontenmaru et Luciole ouvrirent une bouche grande comme un O. Yuya, Yukimura et Tigre Rouge étaient en état de choc. Ils comprenaient mieux le pressentiment de Luciole… Kyo, au contraire, semblait ravi. En y pensant, Yuya ne l'avait plus vu de si bonne humeur depuis longtemps. Okuni profita du petit silence pour placer :

- Votre attachée de presse. Elle vous suivra partout et s'occupera de votre horaire.

- QUOI ? explosèrent les trois anciens membres des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel.

- Un problème ? demanda gentiment Akari, les yeux brillants.

- Aucun, compléta Yukimura à leur place, en souriant de toutes ses dents.


	13. Tous en lice !

_Petit chapitre de transition... avant le show final ! Le rideau devrait s'ouvrir d'ici peu sur les révélations, qui se feront en plusieurs chapitres. Mais je ne fais que vous mettre l'eau à la bouche. Commencez par lire ceci, et à dans quinze jours !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Tous en lice !**

La sortie de « Vent Divin » fut un véritable ouragan qui s'abattit sur le marché japonais. Le disque se vendit à tellement d'exemplaires que Bontenmaru dut en rééditer, alors qu'il avait pourtant déjà fait un pari énorme sur le nombre anormalement élevé d'un premier album. Tokai était sur toutes les lèvres, dans tous les magazines, dans toutes les émissions, dans tous les dérivés, dans tous les esprits. En fait, le son produit par Kyo dépassait largement tout ce qui avait déjà été entendu. Chose extrêmement rare dans le monde musical, Tokai faisait l'unanimité. Que ce soit un néophyte, un polyvalent ou un mélomane, tous aimaient le groupe sans mesure.

C'est là qu'intervenait un monopole de l'ombre qui ne digérait pas sa défaite. La famille Mibu, en tant que classe dirigeante dans le domaine, aurait dû toucher un joli pourcentage sur chaque album vendu. Mais depuis que Kyo avait quitté la cellule familiale, une énorme série de bénéfices leur filait sous le nez. Une éphémère alliance avec Oda Nobunaga n'avait rien donné, et Fubuki Mibu, leader des Taishiroh, un autre groupe au succès reconnu, mais également confident et second du dirigeant de l'immense famille, se devait de mettre fin à cette vague d'engouement pour Tokai. Il avait tenté de faire jouer ses relations du côté des éditeurs. Mais c'était un indépendant, Bontenmaru Date, qui avait pris en main leur production. De même, impossible de faire pression sur la presse, car ceux qui avaient le malheur de laisser Tokai de côté vendaient moins et en plus, une certaine Akari Mibu veillait à ce que tout soit parfaitement réglé et correct dans les parutions pour Tokai. Fubuki soupira. Tokichiro Mitarai… Un orphelin qu'ils avaient eu le malheur d'adopter et d'accueillir au sein des Mibu. C'était surtout à cause d'Hishigi, qui avait vu le talent en lui. Quel talent, vraiment ! À part celui de leur tourner le dos et de les trahir en suivant Kyo, Fubuki n'en reconnaissait pas beaucoup à celui qui était devenu Akari… Sans parler de Kyoshiro, qui avait disparu de la circulation depuis maintenant un an et demi. Un autre imbécile sans précédent. Dire qu'il avait été pressenti à la succession du chef de famille ! Fubuki soupira. Il aurait voulu que Kyo et tous ceux qui l'avaient suivi reviennent, dans l'intérêt et pour la gloire de la famille Mibu, celle qui donnait au monde de grands noms musicaux… Et maintenant, ils allaient tous s'affronter à l'Ashikama. Quelle ironie ! D'ordinaire, seuls des membres de la famille Mibu ou presque s'y affrontaient. Cette année voyait l'entrée de plusieurs groupes _étrangers_ à cette sphère particulière dans le concours. Il fallait absolument que ce soit Universe ou Taishiroh qui gagne. Il le fallait. Quels que soient les moyens à employer.

Yuya ne pouvait plus sortir. Sa relation avec Kyo ayant été étalée au grand jour, elle avait décidé de s'installer chez lui pour plus de commodité. Vu qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire trois pas en rue sans être assaillie de toute part, elle ne voulait pas rester seule à se morfondre, et refusait toujours d'engager des gardes du corps. Bien entendu, Kyo ne lui avait rien proposé, et elle s'était établie toute seule. Mais, à sa première nuit, elle sut tout de suite qu'il n'avait rien contre et était au contraire absolument ravi de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

L'Ashikama approchait. La tournée de Tokai débuterait après. Une immense tournée internationale, aux dates déjà complètes. Yuya ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête. Malgré son humeur particulière, Akari faisait vraiment un excellent travail. Tout était toujours bien réglé et bien organisé. De même, son contrôle sur les dérapages de la presse était hallucinant. Depuis qu'elle s'occupait de Tokai, beaucoup moins d'articles erronés paraissaient.

Un soir, encore et toujours à l'_Aozora_, enfin, la liste des participants fut rendue publique. L'Oricon Charts avait fait savoir les sélectionnés via son site Internet. Pour le premier tour, il y avait 14 sélectionnés. En fonction de son nombre de préfectures, une région pouvait envoyer plusieurs groupes. Quand le patron apporta la feuille fraîchement imprimée à Kyo, tout le monde se massa autour de lui. Le leader la prit en main, sourit et dit :

- Il semblerait qu'on soit sélectionnés…

Tigre Rouge s'écria :

- Trop bieeeeeen !

Cri bien vite repris par les autres membres de Tokai.

- Qui d'autre ? demanda Yukimura.

- Pour Hokkaido, Oda Nobunaga. Pour Tohoku, Yuan's band et Cardmaster. Pour Chubu, Shamanic Evil et la chorale des Fugitifs. Pour le Kanto, Tokai et Sombre Dame. Pour le Kansai, Universe et Taishiroh. Pour Shikoku, Rouge Diva. Pour Chugoku, les Douze et les Tricolores. Pour Kyushu, Real Force et Fenomen. Et, invités en guest star pour la finale : Caprised.

- Evidemment, sourit Yuya.

Tant que Caprised ne sortait pas d'album, il ne pouvait pas figurer au classement de l'Oricon. Mais le groupe était tellement notoire que malgré cela il avait été choisi pour faire une prestation. Yukimura sourit :

- Ce sont bien mes musiciens chéris §

Cinq groupes seraient admis en finale. Et avec Caprised, cela ferait six prestations. Six promesses de bonheur et d'extase. Si le premier tour se déroulait dans une salle de concert spécialement aménagée, la finale se déroulait dans un stade. Avec un nombre de personnes conséquent. Ce soir-là, Yuya parla un peu avec Kyo avant de s'endormir :

- Tu crois qu'on va gagner ?

Le leader la regarda dans les yeux, son éternel sourire ironique accroché aux lèvres.

- Tu as des doutes ?

Yuya lui sourit. S'il disait qu'ils allaient remporter la victoire, c'était qu'effectivement ils allaient se hisser au somment. Elle secoua la tête et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. La réaction de Kyo mit fin à toute suite de conversation.

Yuya passa son lendemain avec Mahiro à rechercher des données sur Kyoshiro. Elles avaient les contacts nécessaires à ce type de prospection et leur tâche se retrouvait ainsi grandement facilitée. Mais, au lieu de se réjouir de leurs investigations qui avançaient bien, la chanteuse de Tokai se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle était en train de glaner des informations de manière tout à fait indécente sur une personne qui comptait énormément pour elle. En avait-elle le droit ? Et si Kyoshiro venait à l'apprendre, quelle serait sa réaction ? La mépriserait-il ? Yuya ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas trop tard. D'un coup, elle s'adressa à Mahiro :

- On arrête.

Interloquée, son amie demanda, ébahie :

- Pardon ?

- On arrête. On dirige nos recherches sur l'endroit où il est actuellement, et on va lui poser toutes ces questions en personne. Je ne peux pas découvrir ce qu'il voulait tant cacher par un procédé aussi vicieux.

Mahiro soupira. Elle comprenait le point de vue de Yuya, mais elle ne le partageait pas. Elle devait savoir. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle s'épuisait sur ce mystère. Kyo, Kyoshiro, les Mibu, Sakuya… quel lien ? Mais, par égards pour Yuya, elle accepta de changer le cap des recherches, en précisant que si Kyoshiro ne disait rien, elles reprendraient leurs approfondissements là où elles les avaient laissés.

En sirotant ensemble une glace pour terminer l'après-midi, rituel qui semblait s'être installé, Mahiro fit le point de ce qu'elles avaient trouvé. Kyoshiro Mibu était né dans une famille à vaste intérêt musical, possédant le monopole sur la production de disques. Il avait fait preuve d'un don pour la composition et appris la guitare. Puis, poussé par une autre passion incompréhensible de sa famille, il avait décidé d'entamer des études de chimie et de pharmacie. Il avait donc quitté la famille Mibu, en même temps que Kyo, Keikoku et Tokichiro, trois autres rebelles de la famille. Rapidement réputé dans le domaine scientifique, il avait abandonné la musique pour se plonger à corps perdu dans les recherches médicales. Puis, un jour, sans raison apparente, il avait tout abandonné pour revenir vers la musique, en créant avec une jeune fille entièrement extérieure à la sphère des Mibu le groupe Tokai.

Yuya ignorait tout cela, puisqu'elle n'en avait jamais parlé avec Kyoshiro. Table rase sur le passé avait été si longtemps leur mot d'ordre…

- Ce qui nous intéresse, ce sont les dates qui concordent. Il a tout abandonné peu après le décès de Muramasa et de Nozomu.

- Oui, mais où est le lien ? demanda Yuya.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira la belle brune. Il faudra le demander à Kyoshiro.

- Comment Kyoshiro connaissait-il Muramasa, déjà ?

- Kyoshiro était un sincère ami de Kyo. Je suppose qu'ils se sont surtout rencontrés pour cette raison, puisque Muramasa était le maître de Kyo. Ou peut-être parce qu'il était son oncle lointain ? Mais… s'écria Mahiro, je me suis déjà posé et reposé la question un millier de fois. Quel était alors l'intérêt de Kyoshiro d'éliminer un homme qui n'avait qu'une importance moindre pour lui ? Et pourquoi est-il devenu l'ennemi juré de Kyo, au point qu'ils aient essayé de se tuer ?

Yuya secoua la tête. Elle n'en savait rien, elle non plus. Et les indices sur la nouvelle résidence de Kyoshiro étaient minces. De plus, Sakuya avait disparu. Et Kyo ne parlerait pas. Vers qui se tourner ?

Les répétitions de Tokai étaient de plus en plus prenantes. L'excitation de l'Ashikama avait gagné tout le monde, que ce soit du staff ou du groupe. Chacun augmentait son niveau de manière lente et sûre, sous l'œil attentif de Kyo. Ils se gardaient bien de faire une quelconque apparition publique depuis l'annonce tant attendue de leur participation. Ils voulaient que la surprise soit totale quant à leur nouvelle technique, irréprochable. Ce ne serait pas des musiciens qui apparaîtraient à l'Ashikama pour emporter le public dans d'autres cieux, mais de véritables dieux de la scène et de la chanson. Avec l'aide d'Akari et de Bontenmaru, ils avaient dressé ensemble un plan dit d'attaque. Il fallait garder des jokers pour la fin… et donc bien diviser les pistes, les déplacements et les jeux scéniques, les costumes, les prestations, en fonction des deux jours qu'ils seraient amenés à réaliser. Car ils n'avaient aucun doute quant à leur réussite. C'était pourtant simple. La légende était de retour.


	14. Le début de l’Ashikama

_Chapitre 14... l'arrivée (attendue ?) de nouveaux personnages de Samurai Deeper Kyo qui manquaient à l'appel (les fans d'un certain couple ont de quoi se réjouir...). Un tout grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et ça encourage !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Le début de l'Ashikama**

Enfin, la journée tant attendue arriva. La plus grande salle de concert de Tokyo allait ouvrir ses portes aux groupes sélectionnés et à leurs milliers de fans. Les places s'étaient chèrement vendues et on pouvait parler de véritable engouement pour le spectacle. Les gens s'étaient littéralement arrachés les petits bouts de papier garantissant l'entrée à ce qui risquait de devenir une arène entre tous les talents musicaux. Ils étaient tous prêts. La soirée se déroulerait dans des conditions précises. Et toutes les télés, nippones ou asiatiques, étaient sur le coup. La salle ouvrait ses portes vers 14h, exceptionnellement. Les gens campaient devant depuis quelques jours. En fait, ils avaient eu le choix : soit dormir devant la salle de concert, soit devant le stade qui abriterait la finale. Les deux promettant l'extase, le choix avait été difficile. Mais les deux concerts se suivant de près… à savoir d'un seul et unique jour, les gens ne pouvaient espérer loger devant les deux. La ruée dans l'endroit, dès l'ouverture des portes, manifestait parfaitement l'ambiance qui allait régir les deux journées qui arrivaient : la folie.

Akira était tranquillement occupé à parler avec Yukimura, et, dans la mesure du possible, Luciole. Ils savaient que ce qui les attendait serait unique. Même du temps des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, ils n'avaient pas participé au concours (puisqu'il ne se produisait pas tous les ans, et que par un malheureux concours de circonstances, ils n'étaient pas tombés sur une bonne année), et Akira attendait avec impatience leur entrée sur scène. Yukimura, comme à son habitude, était tranquille, occupé à vider une bouteille de saké.

- Tu sais qu'on va revoir une série de types louches et prêts à tout pour gagner, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'ils viennent, sourit Akira. Nous les attendons de pied ferme.

- Qui ça ? demanda Luciole.

- Laisse tomber, Luciole, soupira Yukimura.

- Vous devriez pourtant prêter attention à sa question, dit d'une manière inoubliable une certaine informatrice que l'on avait plus vue depuis longtemps.

- Okuni § Ça faisait longtemps !

- Mais voyons, je ne peux pas, même dans mes rêves, oublier mes petits musiciens, susurra-t-elle. Mais je suis venue vous prévenir que les autres participants de l'Ashikama risquent de ne pas être aussi réglementaires que vous, termina-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Yuya ? s'inquiéta Akira.

- Non, pas cette fois. Je crois qu'ils visent plutôt le choc émotionnel, mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir lequel, soupira sensuellement la femme. Remerciez-moi, j'ai bien travaillé pour vous !

- Merci Okuni §

Et pour ne pas changer ses confortables petits usages, l'informatrice partit sans rien ajouter de plus.

* * *

Deux présentateurs avaient la tâche d'animer l'Ashikama, Goseki Shin et Beroma Hanabi. Duo de choc apprécié des téléspectateurs, ils comptaient bien retracer avec emphase le concours, de sorte à en faire un événement inoubliable. Quand enfin sonna le coup des huit heures, ils firent une entrée assez spectaculaire sur scène. Tous deux vêtus avec le sérieux exigé par leur chaîne, pantalon et veston, ils avaient toutefois ajouté une touche personnelle : une petite fleur bleue glissée dans la poche pour l'un, dans les cheveux pour l'autre. Ils mettaient les petits plats dans les grands, à leur manière. Leur entrée avait ceci d'inoubliable qu'au lieu de rentrer normalement des coulisses, ils vinrent de sous l'espace scénique, où la sécurité avait accepté de les cacher. Montant une à une les marches de l'énorme scène qui allait accueillir les plus grandes stars, ils eurent leur moment de gloire. Ce fut la demoiselle, Hanabi, qui eu l'honneur d'ouvrir le tout : 

- Bienvenue à l'Ashikama !

Ce simple cri fut tellement acclamé qu'il leur fallut à peu près cinq minutes pour rétablir le silence. Ce fut au tour de Shin de lancer :

- Alors, vous êtes prêts ?

Hurlement de la salle. Bien évidemment, il ne put se contenter de ça. Il répéta :

- Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ?

Nouveau hurlement. Après un habile petit jeu entre le présentateur et la salle, Hanabi s'écria :

- Je déclare effective l'ouverture de l'Ashikama !

Un cri fusa, unanime, provenant des entrailles de chaque fan, faisant trembler le dôme.

- Comme vous le savez, nous accueillons cette année plusieurs groupes. Et avant toute chose, nous tenons à remercier nos partenaires…

Shin passa en revue les nombreux partenaires de la soirée, dont les noms s'affichèrent sur l'écran géant. Puis, il passa aux remerciements des organisateurs, sans qui tout cela n'aurait pas été possible, aux équipes techniques, aux équipes de programmation, aux équipes marketing et à tous ceux qui avaient contribué à l'événement. Enfin, il dit :

- Sans plus attendre, passons à ceux qui seront ici ce soir. Voici, sur l'écran, tous les sélectionnés.

Devant les cris de joie des fans, une présentation sommaire et rapide de chaque groupe passa, commentée par Hanabi. Puis, quand tout fut terminé, elle dit les quelques mots qui devaient réellement lancer l'incroyable folie qui commençait :

- Maintenant, place au représentant de Hokkaido, ODA NOBUNAGA !!!

Le public manifesta son plaisir par de gigantesques holas et des hurlements indescriptibles. Sans plus attendre, le chanteur fit son apparition sur scène, entouré de ses musiciens.

En fait, l'ordre des chanteurs était strictement arbitraire. Ils prenaient place en fonction de la région qu'ils représentaient, pas en fonction de leur popularité ou de leurs ventes. C'est pourquoi Oda commençait le concert. L'ordre était déjà connu : c'était celui qui avait été annoncé par l'Oricon Charts.

Vêtu de vêtements très larges, ressemblant plus à un kimono de l'ancien temps, Oda Nobunaga, qui n'en était pourtant pas à sa première participation à l'Ashikama, avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le public était au rendez-vous, mais, il le réalisait maintenant, lui n'avait pas correctement préparé sa prestation. Trop occupé à surveiller Tokai, il avait oublié le plus important. Et il en payait les frais sur scène. Heureusement pour lui, il ouvrait le concert, et les gens ne remarquèrent pas vraiment la différence, pourtant primordiale, de cette entrée en scène. Son chant ne faiblit pas. Et ce fut un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui salua sa performance.

* * *

Chaque groupe avait, dans sa loge, un écran retraçant les concerts des autres. Ainsi, Yuya, Kyo, Yukimura, Akira, le Tigre et Luciole suivaient les écarts et les réussites de leurs concurrents. Alors qu'Oda saluait et revenait pour la troisième fois sur l'espace scénique, Yukimura remarqua : 

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il était différent ?

Kyo haussa les épaules et dit :

- Il était différent, mais ça reste en dessous de nous…

Ce dernier commentaire fut ponctué de rires, puis de la tournée d'une nouvelle bouteille de saké…

* * *

Une fois Oda sorti définitivement de scène, Hanabi reprit vivement la parole, encore toute émue d'avoir pu voir en chair et en os un homme qu'elle admirait : 

- C'était Oda Nobunaga, pour Hokkaido !

Nouveau hurlement sorti des gorges assoiffées de plusieurs milliers de gens. Shin reprit sans attendre, tout aussi euphorique :

- Et maintenant, place à une formation des plus intéressantes, qui occupe une place majeure de nos classements, dont le parcours est exceptionnel, qui n'est plus à présenter. Mesdames et Messieurs, place au premier groupe de Tohoku, Yuan's band !

Les personnes qui firent leur apparition sur scène, sous les crépitements des appareils photos et les sons suraigus des groupies, avaient quelque chose de très stylé. Toutes vêtues dans les tons rouges ou orangés, elles respiraient la joie de vivre. Composé de quatre garçons et de quatre filles, Yuan's band avait adopté ce nom par égard pour Yuan des Taishiroh, qui avait sans conteste influencé leur composition et leurs manières. Ils étaient tous issus du monde des Mibus. La chanteuse, Angelica, était d'une beauté ténébreuse, étrange dans cet entourage coloré et bigarré. Mais sa voix, grave pour une femme, charmait les plus acariâtres. Le clavier et leader, Anthony, ressemblait énormément à Yuan dans sa façon d'être. Nonchalant, calme et charmeur, il avait atteint un niveau extraordinairement élevé dans son domaine. Compositeur de chaque titre de son groupe, il savait parfaitement comment faire vibrer les gens sous de nouvelles mélodies. La basse était assurée par une femme, Anna. Les deux guitares étaient assurées par deux garçons, Yulian et Kilian, tandis que la batterie était menée par Elian. Deux jumelles, Malian et Lilian, faisaient les secondes voix et se tenaient en retrait, mais elles appartenaient autant au groupe que les autres. Les chants de Yuan's band étaient centrés sur le jeu polyphonique. Pas une simple superposition de voix à différentes gammes, mais bien trois voix – avec une principale, celle d'Angelica – ayant chacune son autonomie, mais donnant une harmonie inégalable une fois mêlées.

Malian et Lilian commencèrent a cappella, sans se soucier de la folie qui avait gagné les premiers rangs. Plus de vingt personnes avaient déjà été évacuées en tentant de monter sur scène. Puis, Angelica les rejoignit, dominant le tout de sa belle voix basse. Enfin, les musiciens s'ajoutèrent, aussi aisément qu'une goutte d'eau se fond dans l'océan. Ils accomplissaient leur vocation, c'était aussi simple que ça. Le public appréciait. Yuan's band était un groupe promis à un bel avenir, déjà capable de mobiliser les masses et de déchaîner un public qui, il fallait le reconnaître, n'attendait que ça.

Yuya fut largement impressionnée, ainsi que Yukimura. Luciole, qui avait failli faire partie du groupe, regardait avec un certain intérêt les progrès de ceux qu'il appréciait. Après une prouesse couronnée de succès et littéralement enchanteresse, Anthony plaqua les derniers accords sur son synthétiseur et Angelica salua son public :

- Merci Tokyo !

Puis, ils partirent à leur tour, pour être rappelés plusieurs fois. Enfin, Shin put poursuivre le déroulement de cette première soirée, qui avait particulièrement bien démarré :

- Merci à vous, Yuan's band !

Mais les gens étaient frustrés de voir ainsi partir leurs idoles, et il fallut encore de nombreuses minutes avant d'arriver à calmer la foule. Shin finit par continuer :

- Voici les seconds représentants de Tohoku, nouvellement arrivés dans les Charts ! Ils sont trois, ils ont une musique d'enfer, et ce soir ils sont prêts à vous enflammer, voiciiiiii CARDMASTER !

Si le public commençait à être fatigué après ces deux concerts de folie, il n'en montrait aucun signe. Toujours aussi enthousiastes, les gens applaudirent et manifestèrent vivement leur joie d'être présent et d'accueillir ces nouvelles icônes du rap. Le groupe fit rapidement son entrée sur scène, pendant que les lumières étaient éteintes. Sans entrer un par un, comme les précédents, ils démarrèrent d'un coup, en force, avec toute la puissance des spots de la salle. Cardmaster était composé de deux hommes et d'une femme. Ils avaient pris des pseudonymes, à la manière d'Universe. Trèfle était un homme de petite taille, à la voix haute et aigue, proche des _castrato_, mais dont le timbre convenait étrangement à la voix violente de Carreau et de Cœur. Leur musique était produite par des musiciens occasionnels, et leur voix, au mélange improbable mais étonnamment réussi, avait conquis une partie de Tohoku. De plus, le groupe était soutenu par sa famille, une force sans précédent et au pouvoir inconditionnel, les Mibus. Toutefois Cardmaster, malgré tout son génie scénique et sa justesse de ton, avait le même désavantage que Sombre Dame : il ne touchait qu'une partie des fans. Seuls ceux qui étaient amateurs de leur genre musical appréciaient…

* * *

Le Tigre ferma les poings et s'écria : 

- Yeah ! Pour le moment il n'y a que Yuan's band qui nous mette réellement en danger !

Yukimura répliqua :

- Il y a encore beaucoup de monde qui doit passer, Tigrou §

Yuya répondit fermement :

- Mais s'ils sont de l'envergure de Cardmaster…

Réponse immédiate d'Akira :

- Ils sont soutenus par les Mibus… espérons que la pressions exercée sur les organisateurs ne jouera pas en leur faveur…

- Les Mibus écrasent les minables par leur seul talent, sans une quelconque pression !

L'ensemble de Tokai se retourna vers la porte. Quatre personnes leur faisaient face. Quatre personnes au charisme reconnu. Quatre célèbres bêtes de scène. Quatre figures de proue du monde musical. Les Taishiroh, au grand complet.

C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond proche du vert qui avait parlé. Tous la connaissaient de nom : elle s'appelait Tokito. Elle était déjà prête à monter sur scène, visiblement. Cependant, tout dans son attitude dévoilait l'effronterie et la provocation. Elle était assez jeune, mais ne permettait pas qu'on la prenne pour un enfant. Son style garçon manqué était la marque même de Taishiroh, ce mélange androgyne qu'elle portait en elle constituait un des nombreux repères du groupe.

Akira se leva et lui fit face. Elle le prit de haut et ne le regarda pas avec plus de considération qu'un vermisseau. Un sourire ironique étira lentement les traits du guitariste.

- Sans pression, vraiment ? Et comment une mineure peut-elle se présenter à l'Ashikama ?

La mauvaise lueur qui passa dans les yeux de Tokito effraya Yuya. On sentait qu'elle faisait un effort pour se dominer. Car c'était bien connu : la chanteuse de Taishiroh se doublait d'une exceptionnelle combattante de kendo et de judo. Et elle était bien la dernière à accepter qu'on lui fasse des concessions parce qu'elle était une fille. Elle jaugea Akira, puis décida de rester tranquille. Il n'avait pas l'air faible et elle ne voulait pas abîmer sa tenue. Akira reprit, appuyant volontairement là où ça faisait mal :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne cogne pas les filles.

Tokito explosa et abattit son poing sur le mur, créant un trou non négligeable. Elle allait répliquer mais Fubuki fut plus rapide qu'elle :

- Le petit musicien abandonné a donc léché les bottes du maître pour intégrer Tokai ?

Akira rougit sous l'insulte. Mais Fubuki continua, impitoyable, en se tournant vers Kyo :

- Et le traître par excellence, entouré des ratés et des opportunistes.

Kyo, qui était resté de glace pendant tout l'entretien, daigna s'approcher du leader des Taishiroh. Il le regarda dans les yeux, avant de lancer :

- Je m'en fou. Tokai va tous vous dépasser. Mais…

Il se rapprocha encore plus de Fubuki, qui ne lui céda pas un pouce de terrain. Les yeux rouges flambloyèrent :

- Si vous voulez vous faire démonter, c'est le moment de le dire.

Fubuki ne répliqua rien. Le grand homme aux cheveux d'un blanc aussi éclatant que la chevelure de Shinrei était lui aussi déjà prêt à passer sur scène, contrairement aux membres de Tokai. Raffiné et mesuré, il ne se laissa pas impressionner. Ce fut Yuan, le membre le plus décontracté de la bande, qui ne s'était pas encore préparé, qui intervint :

- Héééé, on reste calme.

Son grand sourire faisait penser à la désinvolture de Yukimura. Remettant son bandeau rouge en place – il était aveugle depuis sa plus tendre enfance – et souriant à Yuya, il termina :

- On était juste venus saluer nos adversaires.

Puis, sur un geste impatient d'Hishigi, l'homme ténébreux du groupe, qui n'avait rien dit et était tranquillement resté adossé au mur, ils sortirent de la loge.


	15. Quand Yuya croit cauchemarder

_Et après une longue absence dûe à mes vacances, mon travail et ces petits embêtements de la vie quotidienne, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je vais d'ailleurs tenter de revenir à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, pour vous terminer enfin cette longue histoire ! Que dire de plus, si ce n'est que vos review m'encouragent et me font toujours énormément plaisir (le pire, c'est que ça en devient répétitif de vous remercie... mais c'est tellement vrai !). Et encore un tout grand merci à __Daffy from the GoldenFreaks pour la précieuse information sur les petits coeurs... je vais aller modifier les anciens chapitres dès que j'aurais le temps !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Quand Yuya croit cauchemarder…**

Pendant que Taishiroh et Tokai s'échangeaient des politesses, l'Ashikama continuait dans la salle. Hanabi avait anoncé Shamanic Evil pour Chubu. Un groupe dynamique et apprécié avait alors fait son entrée. La formation du groupe avait changé plusieurs fois et la seule personne à être restée en permanence, celle qui le personnifiait était sans conteste Shihodo Mibu. Chanteuse et bassiste, elle produisait un rock alternatif très apprécié. Récemment, elle avait changé de guitariste, prenant Julian Mibu comme compagnon. Des histoires floues à propos de chamanisme erraient sur ce groupe aux origines douteuses. Malgré tout, le son était excellent, et Shihodo s'était hissée de ses propres forces jusqu'à l'Ashikama. Sa voix était profonde et sensible, féminine.

Soudain, en plein milieu de sa prestation, tout s'éteignit. Personne ne crut à une panne d'électricité, l'Ashikama était trop bien organisée pour ça. Mais un silence immédiat se fit dans la foule. Silence que Shihodo n'aurait jamais obtenu en le demandant, les fans qui parsemaient la salle étaient bien trop déchaînés pour ça. Et soudain, juste sur un son discordant de sa basse, elle commença à chuchoter des paroles sans fin. Elle racontait les ténèbres, la mort, les chamanes.

De sa loge, Kyo éclata de rire.

- mmmh Kyo ? demanda Yukimura.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Kyo dit :

- La vieille sait impressionner son public et entretenir quand il faut son aura d'Ombre…

- Quel show, oui, ronchonna Akira, qui ne se remettait pas de son altercation avec Taishiroh.

- Ils comptent parmi nos plus rudes adversaires, lâcha Kyo.

Soudain tout le monde s'arrêta. La déclaration de Kyo méritait d'être prise en compte. L'ambiance se tendit légèrement. Pour se détendre aussitôt, grâce à Yuya qui s'écria :

- Mais comme tu le dis si bien, Kyo, on est au-dessus ! Allez ! Il est temps de se faire beau pour la scène ! Le dernier changé est…

Tout Tokai beugla et se précipita vers ses vêtements. Hors de question de perdre le pari !

Pendant ce temps, Shihodo avait rallumé les lumières – ou plutôt son technicien – et continué ses chansons. Comme hypnotisée, la foule galvanisée ne la laissa pas partir. Elle savait les faire frissonner où et quand il le fallait. Et les gens en délire en redemandaient, ils voulaient plus, ils voulaient encore ressentir ce tremblement qu'elle savait si bien leur procurer. Après plusieurs rappels, Shamanic Evil put regagner sa loge. Et les deux présentateurs reprirent le dessus, pendant qu'on réaménageait la scène. Après un nouveau jeu de cris et de hurlements pour chauffer le public, Shin termina :

- Place maintenant à un groupe différent des autres. Sa spécificité fait sa force, mesdames et messieurs, voici la chorale des Fugitifs !

Une centaine de personne entra sur scène, dans une allure très professionnelle. Là, on observait une nette rupture entre le début du concert et leur prestation. Il était impossible de les oublier. Tous habillés de noir et de blanc, ils occupèrent les places qu'ils avaient désigné au préalable. Le chef entra en dernier, salué par un redoublement des ovations. Commença alors une prestation bien différente des autres. Au milieu des concerts déchaînant des groupes de musique moderne, la chorale plus classique faisait effet d'apaisement. Pour ceux qui hurlaient et sautaient depuis le début, cette pause était la bienvenue. La sécurité distribuait les bouteilles d'eau, profitant de l'accalmie. Car tous savaient qu'après, on reprendrait de plus belle…

En effet, Shin reprit le micro pour annoncer à une foule prête à délirer et à atteindre le septième ciel que Sombre Dame arrivait. Comme toujours, Mahiro avait préparé une apparition très soignée. Ce fut son batteur qui entra en premier, habillé de noir et une écharpe de même couleur sur ses yeux. Il avança d'un pas allongé et mesuré, sous les hurlements des groupies qui trépignaient, jusqu'à sa batterie. Puis, il s'installa, et démarra un rythme très lent, mais dansant. Les jeux de lumières étaient tamisés, seul un bleu nuit filtrait et jetait une lueur diffuse sur les yeux bandés du batteur. Ce fut ensuite au tour du guitariste et du bassiste d'entrer, vêtus de noir et, à la surprise générale, eux aussi aveuglés par ce tissu noir bandé élégamment autour de leur tête. Le public était émerveillé. Comment arrivaient-ils donc à se mouvoir avec autant de classe, alors qu'ils étaient à priori plongés dans l'obscurité totale ? Leur entrée se fit assez calmement, à l'image de celle du batteur. Mais si les membres du groupes se la jouaient détendus, c'était loin d'être le cas de la foule, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre Mahiro, qui se demandait le mystère que recelaient les bandeaux, qui ne voyait somme toute que peu de choses, juste ce que Mahiro avait décidé qu'elle pourrait voir. Le cercle vaguement éclairé par les spots bleus s'était agrandi, mettant ainsi l'accent sur l'entrée du clavier. Il fit une entrée fracassante, arrivant presque en courant, puis terminant son arrivée par une figure acrobatique qui le plaça au centre des trois claviers qu'il utilisait. Les gens ne furent guère étonnés de voir un bandeau sur ses yeux, et c'est avec un plaisir bestial qu'ils attendirent l'arrivée de la chanteuse, devinant qu'elle serait pareillement cachée. La musique de leur dernier tube avait démarré, et pas de signe de Mahiro sur scène. Les gens retenaient leur souffle. Comment pouvait-ils jouer, ainsi aveuglés ? Quelle preuve de maîtrise ! La chanson commençait avec des vocalises de Mahiro, trois au total, espacées de plusieurs phases musicales. À la première vocalise, tout le monde crut que Mahiro était sur scène, mais la belle chanteuse était toujours en coulisses. Par contre, une lumière rouge éclaira l'ensemble de la scène le temps de la vocalise. Satisfaits, enfin contentés dans leur désir, les gens crièrent leur plaisir. Ils pouvaient voir ce qui se passait sur scène ! Mais, les lumières rouges s'éteignirent dès la fin de cette première vocalise. Pour se rallumer à la deuxième. Et s'éteindre sitôt cette dernière terminée. Enfin, sur la troisième et dernière vocalise, Mahiro apparut. Un véritable délire prit la salle. La jeune femme était tout simplement superbe. Vêtue de bottes noires, de bas résille, d'une courte jupe rouge sang et d'un haut noir décolleté mais garni de perles de jais retombant de part et d'autre en cascades nuit, Mahiro resplendissait. Elle ne portait pas de bandeau, mais un simple ruban devant ses yeux. Au-dessus du tout, un voile de dentelle noire. Son visage entier était caché sans l'être, son corps étaient découvert et dissimulé à la fois. Et, dès le refrain de la première chanson, tous les membres du groupe ôtèrent, d'un même mouvement, dans la même pause et avec le même sourire effronté, ce qui entravait leur vue. La réaction du public dépassa toutes les espérances de Mahiro. Ce fut une véritable hystérie qui s'empara des premiers rangs.

Yuya était dans les coulisses, entourée de tous ses musiciens. Elle ne voyait pas Mahiro par l'intermédiaire d'une télé, mais bien de ses propres yeux. Et elle était terriblement impressionnée. Quand son amie avait-elle conçu une entrée aussi spectaculaire ? Elle observa discrètement les réactions de son groupe. Tigre Rouge était entièrement sous le charme, et sa profonde admiration se lisait sur ses traits. Yukimura avait également l'air d'apprécier la musique, puisqu'il fixait la scène, bougeant son pied au rythme de l'_Araignée_, le tube que Mahiro chantait. Luciole regardait les éclairages du plafond. Akira râlait toujours sur Taishiroh. Au moment où elle se demandait où était passé Kyo, elle sentit une main se poser fermement sur son épaule. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner. Une voix suave murmura à son oreille :

- Tout va bien se passer. Elle est excellente, mais toi tu ouvres un véritable univers aux gens…

Émue, Yuya en eut les larmes aux yeux. C'était ce genre de petit rien qui faisait qu'elle était complètement dingue de Kyo. Il avait su percevoir son angoisse, et avant même qu'elle n'en parle, l'apaiser. Elle posa doucement ses lèvres rougies par la maquilleuse sur les doigts que Kyo avait laissés sur son épaule. Le sourire de celui qu'elle commençait à considérer comme sien lui réchauffa le cœur et lui regonfla le moral à bloc.

Quand Mahiro sortit de scène, elle sortit du côté où Yuya comptait entrer. Les deux femmes se croisèrent, se regardèrent, et, d'un même geste, levèrent la main et pressèrent un bref instant leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre. Plus besoin de mots. Leurs encouragements et félicitations était muets, mais quel besoin de parler quand les cœurs se comprennent ? Shin et Hanabi reprirent le fil du concert avec bonne humeur, émerveillés par la prestation de Sombre Dame.

- Merci à vous, Sombre Dame !

- Maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, je suis fière de vous présenter LE groupe sensationnel de l'année ! Ils viennent de faire une entrée fracassante dans l'Oricon Chart, avec leur premier album. Groupe sans doute le plus attendu de ce soir, rassemblant des musiciens au prestigieux passé, voiciiiiiii TOKAI !

Sans attendre, Yuya entra en sautillant sur scène. Elle était loin d'être seule. Formée en V derrière elle, tout Tokai s'installa et commença à jouer directement. Pas de longue intro, mais un saut brut et radical dans le monde du groupe. Le public, enchanté, fut ravi. Il était plongé d'un coup dans une musique divine qui ne leur demandait qu'une chose : de se défoncer.

- Bonsoir Tokyo !

La jeune femme qui les sollicitait était trop belle pour n'obtenir aucune réponse de la part des participants. Yuya avait revêtu un costume de scène qu'elle avait longtemps gardé sans oser le mettre. Mais, encouragée par l'équipe – et par la persuasion nocturne de Kyo – elle avait fini par céder. Il s'agissait d'une robe composée de larges bandelettes blanches qu'il fallait nouer d'une certaine manière autour de son corps. Le tout donnait un résultat très chic et particulièrement érotique, malgré le peu de zone corporelle réellement mis à nu. Le maquillage était assez léger, mais tout à fait adapté à Yuya. Kyo était, comme à son habitude, dans un jeans, sa large chemise rouge vif ouverte sur son torse. Tout simplement divin. Yukimura, lui, était responsable des malaises des premiers rangs, tant ses vêtements sombres mettaient en valeur sa prestance et sa sensualité. Le Tigre portait un long jeans et un haut rayé. Il gardait les motifs tigrés pour la finale… Enfin, Yuya avait également découvert les vêtements scéniques d'Akira et de Luciole. Akira portait des vêtements amples, une chemise large, ouverte à moitié, et un pantalon portefeuille bleu, dans le genre de ceux que portait Kyoshiro. Yuya ne put s'empêcher de penser à lui. Mais sans regrets. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser abattre, en plein concert ! Luciole, lui, portait des couleurs qui formaient un tout qui ne pouvait être qualifié que de _bizarre_. Il avait un pantalon évasé – une vieille mode passée – et un tee-shirt très moulant, dans les tons rouges et orangés. L'ensemble de Tokai était en fait assez hétéroclite, mais cela faisait aussi partie du jeu…

Dès que le chant de Yuya, parfois mêlé à celui de Kyo, se fit entendre dans la vaste salle, ce fut le début d'un immense rêve partagé. Un peu comme si tout le monde s'était drogué, mais à la voix de la chanteuse de Tokai. Un véritable délire prit l'entierté de la salle. Depuis les coulisses, Hanabi sentit une drôle d'impression la prendre aux entrailles pendant _Mizuchi_. Plusieurs fois, la sécurité faillit perdre le contrôle, tant les slams étaient nombreux et les dérapements fréquents. Ce n'était pas une manifestation de violence qui se voyait chez les fans, mais bien d'adulation pure. Si Yuya avait affirmé être Dieu, tout le monde l'aurait cru.

Lorsque Tokai partit, il fallut plus d'un quart d'heure à Shin et à Hanabi pour récupérer la salle. Et seul le nom d'Universe put décider le public à écouter. Shinrei eut l'intelligence de démarrer la musique alors que le public hurlait encore « Tokai ». En entrant seul sur scène. Des coulisses, Kyo comprit la manœuvre et dit, en avançant avec les autres vers leur loge :

- Ça, c'est le génie pur. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Et dans trois minutes, les gens hurlent son nom.

Effectivement, trois minutes plus tard, la fosse entière n'avait plus que le nom de Shinrei à la bouche. Que dire d'autre de cet homme qui avait eu le cran de venir seul sur scène, pour dompter un public comptant plusieurs milliers de personnes par son seul charisme ? Il avait commencé par jouer un air doux au clavier, puis, quand le public réclama à grands cris le reste du groupe, il appela le reste d'Universe. Saishi et Saisei entrèrent en chantant un duo, provoquant un véritable malheur. La salle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même, passionnée par la prestation du groupe qui, malgré tout, demeurait parmi ses favoris. Enfin, Chinmei et Taihaku entrèrent, menant l'extase à son comble.

Yuya, après s'être changée, assista tout juste à la fin du concert d'Universe depuis la télé. Elle appela le reste qui voulait prendre plus de temps :

- Venez voir Taishiroh !

En effet, Shin essayait de calmer le public qui voulait rappeler Universe. Finalement, quand il annonça le deuxième groupe qui représentait le Kansai, Taishiroh, les gens consentirent à changer de groupe.

Tokito entra la première. Vêtue d'un court short en satin mauve, d'un haut taillé sur le modèle traditionnel du yukata mais dont deux pans de tissus virevoltaient autour d'elle, formant un véritable tourbillon, à l'image de sa personnalité, elle prit place au cœur de la scène. Elle était déjà de petite taille, et sur l'immense espace scénique, elle eut vraiment l'air minuscule, mais elle était passée maître dans l'art de chauffer un public et elle cria dans son micro sans plus attendre :

- Bonsoir Tokyo ! C'est nous, Taishiroh !

Un hurlement lui répondit. Mais Tokito fit mine de ne rien entendre. Alors que la guitare de Yuan se faisait déjà entendre, même si elle était seule sur scène, Tokito demanda :

- Vous êtes prêts ?

Nouveau hurlement.

- Vous êtes prêts ?

Le public avait compris. La chanteuse ne serait satisfaite qu'après une sérieuse démonstration de cris et de clameurs. Elle voulait un vacarme tel qu'il perce jusqu'aux loges. Qu'il perce jusqu'à Tokai et à leur prétentieux guitariste…

- Allez Tokyo ! Un, deux, trois, quatre…

La musique explosa et les trois membres restant de Taishiroh firent leur apparition sur scène. Hishigi était vêtu de cuir noir, comme à son habitude, Yuan de coton rouge et Fubuki de synthétique bleu nuit. Par rapport à tout ce qui avait déjà été montré, il fallait reconnaître une certaine suprématie à Taishiroh. Le groupe alliait tous les avantages possibles et imaginable : l'expérience, le talent, la virtuosité, le rythme, la passion, l'éclat, la puissance, la légèreté, l'élégance, … _tout_. Considérés à juste titre comme de véritables divinités dans leur domaine, ils comptaient parmi les meilleurs et le savaient.

Puis, à un moment, Tokito s'assit sur le rebord de la scène, frôlant les fans des premiers rangs, qui essayaient des folies pour la toucher. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu se permettre pareille digression, mais Tokito était au-dessus des lois. Son statut était trop élevé pour s'arrêter à de simples règles. Elle avait cessé de chanter, et faisait une mine boudeuse.

- Et alors, Tokyo ?

Le public se prit au jeu et redoubla d'ardeur. Après quelques minutes, Tokito accepta de reprendre le concert, sous les acclamations et les applaudissements.

De la loge, Akira regardait attentivement le concert. Ça l'énervait de le reconnaître, ça l'énervait au plus au point mais il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, et était bien forcé de reconnaître la maîtrise dont faisait preuve Tokito. Il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Quelle gosse pourrie gâtée ! Elle exige la reconnaissance de son public, elle la prend comme un dû ! C'est bien une Mibu !

Personne ne lui répondit. C'était vrai, mais il y avait autre chose. Autre chose qui forçait le respect de Tokai. Et ce fut Luciole qui eut le mot de la fin :

- En tout cas j'aime pas l'eau.

Enfin, Taishiroh quitta la scène. Et Hanabi présenta dynamiquement le représentant de Shikoku, Rouge Diva.

- Place aux musiciens !

L'homme qui entra alors sur scène surprit Kyo au plus haut point. Que faisait le Chef de famille Mibu à l'Ashikama ? Kyo calcula rapidement. Ainsi, il tenait vraiment à ce que ce soit un groupe Mibu qui gagne… puisqu'il allait jusqu'à s'engager lui-même dans la lutte, s'investissant dans une affaire dont il voulait ressortir grand vainqueur. Le compositeur de Tokai serra les poings. Encore un obstacle ! Il le surmonterait, comme les autres. Et Chef de famille ou pas, ce serait Tokai qui remporterait l'Ashikama. Rouge Diva ne produisait pas de chant, uniquement une partie instrumentale, mais digne des plus grands chefs d'oeuvre. Installé à un nombre incroyable de claviers, celui qui avait pris comme nom de scène _le Roi Rouge_ commença sans tarder. Il était ordinairement accompagné d'un guitariste, qui ne tarda pas à faire son entrée. L'homme monta d'un pas assuré sur scène, déclenchant des vagues d'excitation. Yuya pâlit en le reconnaissant. Non, c'était impossible. Pas ici. Pas lui. Pas maintenant… Mais, pourquoi ? _Oh Nozomu, aide-moi…_Yuya sentait le vide se faire sous ses pieds. Sa tête était lourde, son corps ne la portait plus. C'est à peine si elle ressentit le choc de ses membres touchant le sol. Elle avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle entendit au loin, mais si loin que ça lui semblait provenir d'un autre monde, des voix affolées :

- Elle se sent mal…

- Yuya !

- Tigre, appelle la sécurité.

Mais elle ne comprenait pas le sens des syllabes qu'elle entendait, son esprit n'arrivait plus à rassembler ses idées. Elle laissa le noir bienfaisant l'envahir, en murmurant le nom de celui qui venait de trahir ses rêves et ses espoirs :

- Kyoshiro…


	16. À toi, Kyoshiro

_Période faste... j'arrive à tenir le rythme annoncé, avec le plus long chapitre de Rock'n roll attitude ! Merci pour ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et de reviewer, ça fait réellement plaisir !! Et si ce chapitre vous plaît, pensez à laisser un commentaire :P_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : À toi, Kyoshiro**

Yuya se réveilla dans un lit moelleux. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais les ferma aussitôt, aveuglée par l'éclatante lumière de la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle leva son bras et le posa sur ses yeux, refusant de laisser couler les larmes qu'elle sentait venir. Ainsi, Kyoshiro était retourné chez les Mibu. Et elle ? Il l'avait donc définitivement oubliée ? Elle ne comptait pas plus que ça pour lui ? Elle entendit soudain la voix de Mahiro :

- Tu es réveillée, Yuya ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête sans bouger son bras. Puis, de sa droite, elle entendit la voix de Kyo :

- Tu te sens bien ?

Yuya hocha à nouveau la tête. Elle ne voulait pas parler. Elle ne pouvait pas parler. Elle ne voulait surtout pas pleurer, mais de seconde en seconde, elle devinait que ce serait impossible. Mahiro dut comprendre ce que ressentait son amie parce qu'elle dit :

- Il n'y a que Kyo et moi, Yuya. Les autres ont fini par se laisser convaincre et sont partis dormir.

À partir du moment où elle sut qu'elle était seule avec deux personnes devant qui elle pouvait craquer, Yuya sentit le barrage céder avec plus de facilité qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle qui avait toujours refusé de montrer son désarroi, qui avait toujours lutté pour ne jamais pleurer en public, commença à verser des larmes de rage, son bras la protégeant du regard des autres. Un long silence les enveloppait tous les trois. Puis, Mahiro se décida à parler :

- C'était bien Kyoshiro. Sa loge est gardée et personne n'y a accès. Si nous voulons allez lui parler, ce sera de force…

Yuya s'était calmée. Elle reprenait petit à petit son souffle et ses larmes ne coulaient plus. Puis, d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais que Yuya sentait inquiète, Kyo demanda :

- Tu peux parler ? Chanter ?

Yuya fit un immense effort et dit d'un ton qu'elle espéra normal :

- Oui.

- Ce soir nous jouons au stade.

D'un coup, Yuya enleva son bras et s'écria en se redressant, sa vigueur pleinement retrouvée :

- Mais oui ! Et l'Ashikama ? Que s'est-il passé après ? Qui a été qualifié ? Comment se sont déroulés les votes ?

Elle vit Kyo soupirer de soulagement. Il était visiblement content qu'elle soit revenue à son état normal. Et elle perçut à quel point il avait eu peur. Son sourire ironique sur les lèvres, Kyo expliqua :

- Nous allons en finale. Avec Universe, Taishiroh, Rouge Diva et Shamanic Evil. Et Caprised en guest star. Les résultats n'ont pas été affichés, comme d'habitude. Nous avons juste les noms des qualifiés.

Yuya sourit et se jeta dans les bras de Kyo. Elle avait réussi ! Ils étaient passés ! Puis, elle réalisa deux choses : Mahiro n'était pas qualifiée et l'horloge avait fait le tour entier du cadran depuis son évanouissement.

- Mahiro ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura son amie. Nous savions que nous avions peu de chances, vu notre style de musique. Nous avons fait de notre mieux, et c'est ça qui compte. Participer à l'Ashikama était déjà magnifique…

Soulagée de voir que son amie n'était pas trop déçue, Yuya osa demander :

- Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, au juste ? Quelle heure est-il ?

Kyo lui répondit d'un air faussement exaspéré :

- Tu as dormi toute la nuit. Il est neuf heures du matin. Dans douze heures, nous nous produisons au stade. Enfin, au moins, tu seras en forme !

Mahiro prit le relais, fournissant à la chanteuse ce qu'il lui manquait comme élément :

- Rouge Diva a extrêmement bien joué, tu t'en doutes. Les Douze ont été lamentables du début à la fin. Ils ont vraiment été sélectionnés sur base d'anciens albums, mais leurs nouveautés ne sont pas terribles. Les Tricolores, par contre, c'était très bien. Dommage qu'ils ne soient pas passés. Ils faisaient une chouette pop… et ils géraient bien le public. Real Force était aussi très bien, avec quatre anciens des Douze qui sont nettement au-dessus du lot ! Ils ont bien fait de se séparer ! Enfin, Fenomen pour clore le concert. Eh bien, c'était singulier comme prestation. C'était une musique très _new age_, sans véritable rattachement aux canons musicaux actuels. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Je crois que tout le monde était perplexe…

- Et les votes ?

- Tout s'est bien déroulé. Pas de grande surprise de ce côté-là, termina Kyo.

Un silence s'écoula. Puis, Yuya repoussa les draps et se leva. Elle eut un léger étourdissement, mais ça allait. Mais Kyo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je me lève. Je ne vais pas rester là à rien faire.

- Hors de question, trancha le démon. Tu restes ici et tu te reposes.

Yuya eut envie de protester et de crier sa rage à Kyo, mais se retint et prit un air fatigué et compréhensif.

- Tu as raison. Je vais rester ici.

Elle se recoucha. Kyo la regarda et partit, faisant exactement ce qu'espérait Yuya. À peine eut-elle entendu ses pas dans les escaliers, qu'elle se redressait et demandait à Mahiro :

- Où est Kyoshiro ?

- Tu as joué la comédie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Kyo ne m'aurait jamais laissée partir.

- Tu sais qu'il n'a rien avalé depuis que tu es tombée dans les vapes ? Le pauvre, il doit avoir faim… c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il n'a rien remarqué de suspect, parce que…

- Tu plains Onime no Kyo, maintenant, Mahiro ? C'est nouveau, ça, s'exclama violemment Yuya.

Les yeux de Mahiro s'assombrirent et elle faillit répliquer méchamment, mais Yuya la coupa à nouveau :

- En parlant de lui, tu viens voir Kyoshiro avec moi ?

Mahiro, entièrement relancée sur le sujet, acquiesça en disant fermement :

- Je te préviens, encore une allusion du genre et…

Yuya hocha la tête.

- Je ne le ferai plus. Excuse-moi.

Mahiro se releva, pendant que Yuya s'habillait en quatrième vitesse. Pourvu que Kyo traîne un peu ! La chanteuse de Sombre Dame expliqua ses découvertes :

- La loge de Rouge Diva est dans un autre bâtiment gardé par les Mibu. Il est assez difficile d'y pénétrer… Mais commençons par sortir d'ici.

Mahiro attrapa le bras de Yuya qui allait ouvrir la porte.

- Tu es folle ? On va se faire voir ! Il faut que les gens soient persuadés que nous sommes encore ici !

- Parce que tu as un autre moyen ? chuchota Yuya.

Mahiro sourit et regarda de manière éloquente la fenêtre. Le visage de Yuya changea de couleur.

- On est au troisième étage, murmura-t-elle.

- J'ai fait le calcul pendant que tu dormais. Si on s'accroche aux faux balcons, il y a tout à fait moyen de passer d'un étage à l'autre et d'arriver en bas. Notre habitude aux entraînements fera le reste. Allez !

Yuya serra la main de Mahiro, éclata de rire, et ouvrit la fenêtre.

_Kyoshiro…_Elle allait le revoir. L'obliger à s'expliquer. Et retrouver sa sérénité.

* * *

Ce que nos deux fougueuses jeunes femmes avaient oublié, c'était que les gens qui circulaient autour de l'hôtel allaient les voir. Ce fut le cas d'Akira. Enfin, pas tout à fait, au su de son aveuglement. Il s'était réveillé plus tôt que les autres et était passé acheter un bouquet de fleurs pour la chambre de convalescence de Yuya. Complètement incrédule, alors que le fleuriste composait un chef d'œuvre sur sa demande, Akira entendit une énorme rumeur sourdre dans la rue. En demandant au fleuriste ce qu'il se passait, il comprit que Mahiro et Yuya descendaient souplement les trois étages de l'hôtel. Bouche bée, il se retourna en bloc, dit précipitamment que le bouquet était parfait, paya et sortit en courant. Mais, le temps qu'il accomplisse toutes ces actions, elles avaient filé. Akira retrouva leur trace en suivant les cris de la foule. Et en se fiant à son extraordinaire capacité à sentir les présences et à les identifier. En effet, tout le monde les avait reconnues et saluait leur passage. Certains se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Et dans la cohue, Akira passa inaperçu. Il les suivit, en tentant de les rattraper, jusqu'à l'imposante bâtisse des Mibu, qui se situait à deux rues. Au moment où il allait les interpeller, elles disparurent, contournant l'édifice pour passer par l'entrée de service. Le temps qu'il y parvienne à son tour, elles n'étaient plus là. Il se retrouvait seul, dans la cage d'escalier en béton réservée aux domestiques, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Laissant son instinct le guider, Akira monta deux étages et ouvrit une porte au hasard. La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra était déserte. Mais meublée avec goût. Il allait se retourner et chercher ailleurs, mais une voix reconnaissable entre mille l'interrompit.

- C'est qu'il en redemande ! Ou alors il se prend pour un des domestiques de notre famille ?

Dressée fièrement face à lui, Tokito. Akira ne put contrôler le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

- Comme c'est mignon ! Il rougit en plus !

- Je…

Akira n'avait aucune explication à fournir et il le savait. Il voulut tourner les talons, mais, avec une souplesse innée, Tokito s'accroupit et lui faucha les jambes. Furieux contre lui-même de ne pas avoir prévu le coup et de se retrouver par terre, Akira se redressa aussitôt.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer !

- Alors, que fais-tu ici ? Tu es venu m'apporter des fleurs, peut-être ?

Akira éclata d'un rire froid.

- Pas vraiment. J'aurais choisi une femme, et pas une demi-portion.

Tokito accusa le choc et voulut le frapper, mais le rata. Cette fois-ci, Akira avait prévu son geste. Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'esquiver la série de coups que Tokito lui porta.

- On a du mal à se contrôler ?

- Je sens que tu ne vas pas participer à l'Ashikama, ce soir…

Elle redoubla d'efforts, et Akira se vit contraint de faire un manquement à ses principes et de lui rendre ses coups. Hors de question qu'il soit le seul qui ait à souffrir de sa violence.

* * *

Yuya et Mahiro montèrent silencieusement et le plus rapidement possible au premier étage. Elles pénétrèrent dans une pièce complètement désordonnée. Des papiers jonchaient le sol et quelques chaises parmi celles qui meublaient l'endroit étaient renversées. Un homme dormait au milieu de tout ce désordre. Mahiro fit un coup de coude à Yuya et murmura :

- C'est lui. Le _Roi Rouge_.

- Tu es sûre que Kyoshiro est ici aussi ?

- Absolument certaine.

Aussi silencieuses que des souris, les deux jeunes femmes se faufilèrent pour gagner l'autre porte et continuer leur exploration de l'étage, mais elles furent réveillées par un :

- C'est toi qui fais tout ce bruit, Kyoshiro ?

Leur sang se glaça. L'homme s'était réveillé ! Sous leurs yeux terrorisés, il se releva et leur fit face.

- Hum ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ?

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Yuya lança :

- Nous sommes nouvelles dans la maison. Et nous cherchons Monsieur Kyoshiro.

- Pour quoi faire ?

À cet instant, une autre voix retentit dans leur dos :

- Que se passe-t-il, Roi Rouge ?

Yuya se retourna. Il était là. Kyoshiro. Elle eut envie de pleurer, mais se contint.

- Yu… Yuya ?

Kyoshiro était aussi interloqué qu'elle. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à la revoir. Il arriva à prononcer :

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Mais le Roi Rouge parla avant Yuya.

- Ainsi, Yuya de Tokai et Mahiro de Sombre Dame s'infiltrent dans le domaine des Mibu ?

- Nous sommes venues voir un ami, cracha Yuya.

- Ah bon ? Je n'en vois aucun ici, répondit le Roi Rouge.

Yuya encaissa mal. Mais Kyoshiro ne nia pas. Mahiro prit enfin la parole :

- Je voudrais te parler, Kyoshiro. Tu es le dernier à avoir approché Muramasa. Et je veux savoir…

Elle fut coupée par un cri du Roi Rouge :

- Sécurité ! Des intrus !

Yuya et Mahiro, comprenant ce qui allait leur arriver, voulurent partir en courant, mais elles furent arrêtées dans leur élan par deux hommes tout vêtus de noir, leur traditionnelle oreillette bien accrochée. Inutile de résister à deux gardes du corps des Mibu, élite parmi l'élite. Yuya se débattit tout de même, en hurlant à Kyoshiro qui ne levait pas le petit doigt :

- Attends, Kyoshiro ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée seule ? Que s'est-il passé avec Nozomu ? Oh merde, KYOSHIROOO !

Les deux hommes emmenèrent Yuya et Mahiro non pas vers l'extérieur comme elles l'avaient d'abord pensé, mais vers les sous-sols. Là, Yuya blêmit. Si elle restait dans les caves des Mibu, comment participerait-elle à l'Ashikama ?

Les deux amies furent jetées sans ménagement dans une pièce sombre qui devait être située au niveau –3. Elles se relevèrent le plus vite possible pour tenter de sortir mais la porte se referma sur elles avec fracas. Elles entendirent ensuite cliquer non pas une mais quatre serrures. Yuya tambourina sur la porte :

- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !!

- C'est inutile, dit une voix qui venait du coin de la pièce plongée dans le noir.

Yuya cessa de frapper la porte :

- Sakuya ?

- Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas, mademoiselle Yuya ?

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- La même chose que vous, je présume…

- Comment se fait-il que Kyoshiro vous ait laissée ici, alors qu'il… demanda Mahiro, qui n'eut pas le courage d'achever sa phrase. S'il aimait la chamane, pourquoi l'avoir fait jeter dans les sous-sols ?

- Les choses sont ainsi. Sakuya semblait réellement désemparée.

- Passons au tutoiement, voulez-vous ? commença Yuya, avant de continuer suite à l'assentiment de Sakuya :

- Nous sommes arrivées ici car nous voulions parler à Kyoshiro, mais il n'a pas prononcé un mot en notre présence et le Roi Rouge nous a fait jeter dans ses caves. Et toi ?

- C'est à peu près la même chose. Je n'ai pas pu approcher Kyoshiro, le Roi Rouge m'a trouvée le premier, malgré mes précautions.

- Mais Kyoshiro ne t'a pas vue !

- Non.

- Peut-être qu'il accepterait de te parler…

La voix de Sakuya répondit tristement :

- Ça, j'en doute.

- Pourquoi ? dit Mahiro, interloquée.

- Parce qu'il sait tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison. S'il ne vient pas, c'est qu'il veut m'ignorer, c'est tout.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, dit Yuya. Mais quoi ?

- Comment sortir d'ici ? demanda Mahiro, qui inspectait de manière tactile la superficie de la pièce et ses failles. Mais, hormis une un petit trou d'aération situé en hauteur, elle ne trouva rien. Pas un meuble, pas une chaise, rien.

- La seule sortie est solidement cadenassée. Nous ne sortirons pas d'ici avant que le Roi Rouge l'ait décidé.

Yuya se laissa tomber à genoux, profondément haineuse envers cette personne qui allait l'empêcher de participer à l'Ashikama. Et Kyo… Il allait lui en vouloir, c'était sûr ! La chanteuse serra les dents. _Nozomu…_Il fallait qu'il l'aide, maintenant.

* * *

Le combat d'Akira n'en finissait pas. Le niveau de Tokito était largement supérieur à tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, et il avait du mal à le reconnaître, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la battre. Soudain, il entendit Yuya hurler à l'étage du dessous. Il voulut se dégager et lui porter secours, mais Tokito le plaqua violemment contre un mur et dit hargneusement :

- Je ne t'ai pas permis de partir. D'abord, je veux défigurer le petit guitariste raté de Tokai.

De trois coups bien placés, Akira se débarrassa d'elle et se rua vers la porte. Mais à nouveau, elle le rattrapa et le bloqua. Il rétorqua :

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ?

- J'en sais rien. Et ce n'est pas mon problème. Elle avait qu'à rester bien sagement dans votre hôtel.

Le combat recommença. Et Akira sentit qu'il perdait petit à petit du terrain. _Mais elle est surhumaine, cette fille !_ pensa-t-il en encaissant les coups. Puis, les cris de Yuya s'évanouirent au loin, et une rage sans nom prit Akira. Ne voyant plus qu'un moyen pour stopper Tokito, il prit son courage à deux mains et approcha sa bouche de la sienne. La réaction de Tokito fut immédiate. Rougissant comme une tomate, elle eut un mouvement de recul, qu'Akira mit aussitôt à profit pour la plaquer au sol et placer trois coups habiles qui le firent sombrer dans l'inconscience. Rassuré, il soupira et allait partir par la fenêtre, en pensant qu'elle était décidément bien plus intéressante qu'il n'y paraissait, quand il se retrouva à terre. Tokito était debout, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- J'avoue que tu as failli m'avoir.

Akira s'exclama :

- Mais… Tu devrais être… Comment as-tu fait ?

- Tout est question de talent, cher Akira, tout est question de talent… comme dans la musique. Un raté reste un raté.

L'atmosphère devint soudainement glaciale.

- Toi… tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver. Je t'avais gentiment épargnée pour que tu puisses quand même chanter ce soir, mais visiblement, tu veux vraiment te faire démonter.

- Dégage. Sinon j'appelle la sécurité.

- Oh, mademoiselle commence à avoir peur ?

- Je pensais que tu voulais partir… Du moins c'est ce que tu essayes de faire depuis tout à l'heure, non ? Je te laisse une occasion… J'en profiterais, si j'étais toi.

Akira n'hésita pas. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il bondit par la fenêtre sans demander son reste. Elle faisait une erreur, tant mieux pour lui ! Il se raccrocha à la rambarde et allait descendre de la même manière que Yuya et Mahiro de leur hôtel quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'il entendit clairement, tandis qu'il manoeuvrait habilement ses muscles pour ne pas se déséquilibrer et ne pas faire de bruit, des gardes de sécurité entrer dans la pièce. Mais… Tokito n'avait pourtant pas appelé !

- Miss… Le Roi Rouge nous a demandé de nous assurer qu'il n'y avait personne ici. Il paraît qu'un intrus rôde dans les bâtiments, et il nous faut fouiller…

Un ton froid leur répondit :

- Et vous croyez que je l'aurais laissé se planquer dans mes appartements ? Ou que je ne l'aurais pas vu ? Vous me prenez pour qui ?

- Excusez-nous, mais…

- C'est inacceptable. Je vais voir de suite le Roi Rouge pour tirer cette affaire au clair.

Akira entendit alors des bruits de pas. Suspendu au faux balcon, il resta là encore quelques secondes, totalement incrédule, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de surprendre. Il se laissa souplement aller, descendant rapidement tous les étages. Mais pendant tout le temps que dura sa course jusqu'à l'hôtel de Tokai, il se posa la question sans cesse, encore et encore : Pourquoi donc Tokito l'avait-elle protégé ?

* * *

Yuya, Mahiro et Sakuya s'étaient mises au centre de leur prison, roulées en boule pour ne pas avoir froid. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre, à espérer sortir avant l'Ashikama…

- Sakuya… le temps des explications est venu, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je m'en doute… mais j'aurais préféré que Kyoshiro vous les donne… Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Qui a tué Muramasa ?

- Muramasa et Nozomu n'ont pas vraiment été tués. Leur mort n'était pas naturelle, mais il convient plutôt de parler d'homicide involontaire.

- Pardon ?

- Muramasa et Nozomu ont prit un médicament que Kyoshiro avait mis au point.

- Contre quoi ?

- Ils étaient tous les deux atteints d'une maladie génétique qui fait des ravages dans la famille Mibu. Elle est incurable, mais Kyoshiro était presque sûr d'avoir trouvé le remède. Seulement, il semblerait qu'il y ait tout de même eu une erreur. Et c'est ainsi que Nozomu est mort. Il s'en est énormément voulu et il ne s'est jamais remis de cette mort. Quand ça a été le tour de Muramasa, c'est moi, qui avais déjà approuvé l'essai sur Nozomu, qui l'ai convaincu de tenter la deuxième version du médicament. Comprenez que Muramasa serait mort de toute façon. Ils n'ont fait que rapprocher l'échéance.

- Muramasa était d'accord ? s'emporta Mahiro.

- Bien entendu. Il… il croyait en Kyoshiro, malgré son départ de la famille.

Sakuya semblait détruite par ce qu'elle racontait. Yuya et Mahiro devinaient qu'elle revivait les événements, et c'était visiblement très éprouvant. Mais elles devaient savoir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que Kyo vient faire dans l'histoire ?

- Je vivais avec Kyoshiro, et Kyo était notre ami le plus proche. Mais nous n'avons pas eu le courage de parler à Kyo de nos tentatives. Il a compris, bien, sûr, car il venait voir Muramasa tous les jours, et avait veillé quelques fois Nozomu, à notre demande.

Yuya réfléchit un instant :

- Un jour, Okuni a dit que Kyoshiro a fait deux choses que Kyo n'a jamais pu lui pardonner. Lesquelles ?

Sakuya soupira.

- La voie des étoiles est difficile et semée d'embûches. Kyoshiro n'a pas parlé à Kyo de ces tentatives, et il ne le lui a jamais pardonné.

- Et la seconde, c'est la mort de Muramasa ? demanda Mahiro.

- Non. Cette fin était inéluctable, et il le savait. La deuxième chose, c'est le fait que Kyoshiro m'ait quittée.

- En quoi cela le concerne-t-il ? demanda Yuya, qui sentait son cœur se serrer.

- Kyoshiro et Kyo s'étaient fait toute une série de promesse en quittant les Mibu. Dont celle de me protéger tant qu'ils seraient en vie.

- Mais pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Yuya.

Elles sentirent Sakuya trembler dans le noir.

- Parce que le Roi Rouge, qui menait toute une série d'expériences pour trouver un remède à cette maladie génétique présente chez les Mibu, a voulu voir comment réagirait une personne saine au virus.

- Il n'a quand même pas… commença Mahiro.

- Si. Il m'a injecté cette maladie, et en protestation, Kyoshiro et Kyo ont quitté les Mibu.

- Quand vous avez convaincu Kyoshiro de tester son remède, vous saviez qu'un jour ce serait à vous de le prendre, n'est-ce pas ? dit doucement Yuya.

- Oui. Ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne voulais pas tester sur d'autres le remède dans l'espoir de me sauver. Mais je savais ce que ressentaient les malades et je savais également que Kyoshiro n'oserait pas tester si vite le produit sur des êtres humains. Or le temps nous était compté. Nozomu n'est en fait décédé que 24h avant l'échéance, et Muramasa 6h.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de Yuya et de Mahiro. Enfin, elles savaient ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Une sorte de douceur coulait en elle, refermant les blessures qu'elles portaient depuis si longtemps au cœur. Enfin, Yuya demanda :

- Mais pourquoi Kyoshiro t'a-t-il quittée ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Je suppose qu'il a pris peur. Il s'est dit qu'il allait me tuer aussi, et que c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Qu'il ne pouvait pas. Et qu'il allait trouver le moyen. Il est parti sans prévenir.

Yuya comprit alors la signification des après-midi que Kyoshiro passait dans sa chambre, seul sur des livres de pharmacie, à dire que ces livres étaient _intéressants_.

- Kyo l'a très mal pris, et vous connaissez la suite.

Mahiro releva autre chose :

- Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois encore en vie ?

- La maladie n'en est qu'à son stade d'incubation chez moi. Je ne suis pas en danger immédiat. Si j'ai fui à mon tour, c'était parce que je ne supportais pas de les voir se disputer et pire, se battre. C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Soudain, les quatre verrous de la porte s'ouvrirent. Yuya se redressa aussitôt, suivie par Mahiro et Sakuya. Une femme seule se tenait dans l'ouverture. Impossible de ne pas la reconnaître. Shihodo de Shamanic Evil.

- Allez, les gamines, on se tire d'ici en vitesse.

Sans comprendre mais sans poser de questions, les trois jeunes femmes sortirent.

- Que ?

- J'approuve pas la triche, c'est tout.

Shihodo regarda Yuya.

- T'es Yuya de Tokai, non ? Cavale ! Dans quatre heures, tu passes à l'Ashikama.

- Merci ! répondit la chanteuse, touchée par l'attention.

- Les sous-sols sont mon domaine. Les Mibu m'ont reniée, tant pis pour leur gueule !

_Quelle vulgarité_, songea Yuya.

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elles remontaient les étages, après avoir remercié Shihodo, elles entendirent des bruits de casse et de combat. Et au lieu de sortir, elle montèrent encore deux étages en courant et ouvrirent la porte sans ménagement.

Sous leurs yeux, l'entierté des gardes de sécurité, de Tokai, Taishiroh et Rouge Diva se battait de façon plutôt violente.


	17. L'apothéose

_Je tiens, je tiens ! Voici la suite, plus courte, mais la suite tout de même. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et tiendra lieu d'épilogue. Déjà un tout grand merci de m'avoir lue, et même si c'est assez court, REVIEW !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : L'apothéose**

Comme si le temps s'arrêtait, tout le monde se figea. Kyo fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il bondit vers Yuya et la regarda dans les yeux. Son regard, d'abord plein de fureur et de reproche, se mua en soulagement, soulagement de la savoir en vie. Son ton fut cependant rude lorsqu'il prit la parole :

- Tu es complètement dingue, ou quoi ?

- Il fallait que je parle à Kyoshiro. Il le faut toujours, d'ailleurs.

Tous les combats s'étaient arrêtés. Tout le monde suivait la scène avec attention. Mais, pour Kyoshiro et Sakuya, le temps n'existait plus. Ils se revoyaient pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Depuis trop longtemps. Et, comme il l'avait prévu, Kyoshiro craqua. Il fit quelques pas en direction de Sakuya, mais fut rappelé à l'ordre par le Roi Rouge.

- Il me semble que nous avions un marché, Kyoshiro…

Ils se tournèrent tous d'un coup vers lui. Un marché ? La situation se compliquait.

Kyoshiro cessa de marcher, et se remit en position de combat. Mais cette fois-ci, Yuya se jeta sur lui, avant que Kyo puisse l'en empêcher. Kyoshiro ne parvint pas à la frapper. Il la laissa l'enlacer, malgré l'ordre du Roi Rouge. Yuya s'écria :

- Kyoshiro, écoute-moi ! Je ne veux plus avoir d'explication, je les ai eues. Mais je voudrais que toi, tu m'écoutes.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Yuya, et mouilla le vêtement de Kyoshiro.

- Quand tu as quitté Tokai, j'ai vraiment été détruite. Je n'en revenais pas. Je me demandais pourquoi tu m'avais laissée seule, avec un inconnu. Mais malgré ça, Kyoshiro, je n'ai cessé d'espérer ton retour. Un jour, tu allais revenir. Cela me semblait vraiment évident.

Elle redressa un visage mouillé et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Le Kyoshiro que je connaissais n'est pas mort ! Il ne peut pas avoir disparu ! N'est-ce pas, Kyoshiro ?

Kyoshiro se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Yuya. Le Roi Rouge m'a promis de sauver Sakuya, à condition que je redevienne un musicien. J'ai alors créé Tokai, avec toi, avec joie. Mais il a ensuite exigé que je revienne au sein de la famille, puisque j'avais fait mon retour dans le monde musical. Alors j'ai pensé que le mieux pour toi serait de te retrouver avec Kyo… Qu'il serait capable de te protéger du monopole imposé par les Mibu. Qu'il te permettrait de leur échapper, d'oser faire de la musique loin de leur influence, loin de la mort de Nozomu qui t'a tellement peinée…

Yuya comprit aussitôt. La haine qu'elle ressentait pour le Roi Rouge prit des proportions démesurées. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à avoir entendu la confidence de Kyoshiro. Kyo, Akira et Tokito l'entendirent également. Sans plus attendre, Kyo se jeta sur le Roi Rouge, suivi dans son mouvement par Akira. Tokito ne fit pas un mouvement pour arrêter Akira.

Elle se tourna vers Fubuki.

- Tu le savais ?

- Quoi ça ?

- Ce que Kyoshiro vient de dire.

- Je n'ai pas entendu.

- Es-tu au courant de ce marché qu'il a passé avec le Roi Rouge ?

- Oui.

- Qui d'autre ?

- Tu es bien impertinente.

- Réponds, Fubuki ! Je ne suis plus une enfant !

Hishigi prit alors la parole.

- Nous n'avons aucune raison de l'aider. Il s'agit d'un traître.

- Ces procédés sont indignes de notre famille ! s'exclama Tokito.

- Tu veux rejoindre Shihodo dans les caves ? demanda Hishigi.

Yuan intervint :

- Moi j'approuve pas cette méthode. Et puisqu'on en parle, je soutiens Tokito.

Les quatre Taishiroh se faisaient face, prêts à combattre. Mais ils n'en arrivèrent pas là. Les membres d'Universe firent leur apparition. Un nouveau silence se fit. Interloqué, Shinrei demanda :

- Mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

- Tu vois bien répliqua Chinmei, ils prennent un café en attendant l'Ashikama.

Le Roi Rouge avait été immobilisé, et Kyo comptait bien lui arracher le moyen de sauver Sakuya. Kyoshiro lui était venu en aide et s'était retourné contre son ancien maître. Akira était prêt à combattre les nouveaux venus, avec l'aide de Tigre Rouge, Yukimura et Luciole, qui s'était occupé d'une chenille pendant que ses compagnons combattaient. Mais Mahiro intervint, s'écriant d'une voix forte :

- Attendez ! L'Ashikama va commencer. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait temps de vous diriger vers le stade ?

De fait, ils seraient tous obligés de se maquiller pour cacher les coups qu'ils s'étaient pris, et de se laver pour être propres. Il leur faudrait également se changer.

Comme en réponse, Kyo enfonça son poing dans le visage du Roi Rouge et les combats reprirent de plus belle, avec cette fois les membres d'Universe dans le lot.

Mais Kyo eut ce qu'il voulait. Le Roi Rouge avoua la manière de sauver Sakuya. Puisque la maladie n'en était qu'à son état d'incubation, il suffisait de la mettre en dialyse, car les gènes malades se concentraient au niveau des reins. Tous avaient entendu le Roi Rouge. Fubuki se tourna vers Hishigi.

- Tu as entendu ?

- Nous essayerons demain.

Shinrei était complètement sous le choc. Son monde s'écroulait. Le Chef de sa famille, censé être bon et attentif, leur avait caché une information du genre ? Alors que tant de membres étaient morts, il n'avait pas bougé, ni révélé ses connaissances en la matière ! Pourquoi ? Pour les garder sous contrôle ? Shinrei n'en revenait pas. Yuya osa demander :

- Et pour ceux dont la maladie est développée ?

Le Roi Rouge savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne parlait pas, c'était la mort assurée. Avec des réticences, il murmura :

- Le médicament de Kyoshiro est efficace.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

- Continue, vociféra Kyo.

- Ce… c'est moi qui ait tué Muramasa.

Là, Kyo s'énerva. Comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il frappa. Peu lui importaient les chairs que ses poings meurtrissaient et déchiraient. D'ailleurs il manqua de tuer le Roi Rouge, mais Yuya l'en empêcha. Elle était sereine, en paix. Tout s'expliquait. Nozomu n'était pas mort pour rien. Et maintenant, elle pouvait aller de l'avant, sans se retourner.

- Viens… on s'en va. On a l'Ashikama à gagner…

Et, sans plus de cérémonies, emportant Kyoshiro, Sakuya et Mahiro, les membres de Tokai partirent, comme pour répondre à la demande de leur chanteuse.

Demeurés seuls, les Mibu se regardèrent un instant, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter. La première, Saisei prit la parole :

- Pourquoi ?

Le ton de sa voix était chargé de tristesse, de douleur et de confusion. Le Roi Rouge se retourna et répliqua fermement, en se relevant avec difficultés, tentant de retrouver un semblant d'autorité :

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre à une étrangère de la famille.

- Et à un homme né Mibu ? osa Shinrei.

Le Roi Rouge hésita un instant. Instant qui lui fut fatal. Fubuki et Hishigi étaient sur lui, le laissant dans sa position de faiblesse, prêts à continuer l'œuvre de Kyo si besoin était.

- Nous aimerions tout de même entendre la réponse, commença Fubuki.

Le Roi Rouge comprit qu'il n'avait de nouveau pas le choix. C'était rageant. Mais il sentait bien que son système vital était largement touché. Il avait déjà fait une croix sur l'Ashikama, mais refusait d'en faire une sur sa propre existence. Il murmura dans un souffle :

- Le remède ne pouvait pas être trouvé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda encore Shinrei, dont les yeux trahissaient le désespoir le plus total.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ? C'était le seul moyen de conserver le lien du Clan ! Quel est l'élément qui fait que, malgré ses différences, le Clan est tellement uni ? C'est parce que vous souffrez tous de la même maladie !

- Maladie dont vous ne souffrez pas, remarqua Hishigi.

- Maladie qui m'assurait votre dévotion !

Shinrei, accablé, dit d'un ton désespéré :

- Mais… vous n'avez nullement besoin de cela pour vous assurer notre fidélité…


	18. Le sommet des dieux

_Voici mon dernier chapitre. Je ne peux que m'excuser du retard avec lequel je le poste (de très longs mois, je sais !). Au moment de terminer ma plus longue fanfiction sur ce site, je voudrais tout particulièrement remercier Nanamy, chibi yuya, Miss Gaspy, boulette de riz et Daffy qui, à un moment ou à un autre, ont posté une (très) longue review ou reviewé patiemment chaque chapitre. Ceci dit, chaque review m'a énormément fait plaisir. Je remercie du fond du coeur ceux qui ont pris la peine de cliquer sur le bouton !!! Un dernier mot d'explication, toutefois. Il n'y aura pas d'épilogue, parce que je considère que ce serait un chapitre inutile. Ceci est donc la fin de Rock'n roll attitude, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 18 : Le sommet des dieux**

L'immense stade qui allait abriter la finale de l'Ashikama comptait plus de 100.000 places. Une scène avait été construite au milieu de la pelouse, occupant un espace relativement petit comparé à celui de la veille, mais couvrant une superficie plus qu'acceptable. Chaque groupe aurait assez de place pour ses lubies…

Hanabi et Shin n'étaient pas visibles. Les premiers rangs ne cessaient de regarder leurs voisins, espérant secrètement les reconnaître, croyant qu'ils referaient le même type d'entrée que la veille, mais c'était peine perdue… Le stade était bondé. Alors que le concert n'avait pas encore commencé, tous étaient déjà serrés les uns contre les autres. Mais la bonne humeur régnait en maître : des discussions passionnées, des rires et des cris d'excitation jaillissaient de partout. L'Ashikama démarrait à 21 heure, et il restait encore deux grosses heures d'attente pour ces fans…

La nuit tomba. C'était un élément qui faisait partie intégrante de l'Ashikama. La folie nocturne était différente. Le noir dans lequel étaient plongés les fans n'était pas superficiel, il était réel. L'air s'était rafraîchi, apportant un peu de douceur à ceux qui étouffaient déjà. Les étoiles, comme complices de ce qui allait se passer, brillaient de mille feux. La nuit serait froide, mais qu'importait ?

La scène s'alluma à 21 heure précises. D'un coup, toute la foule s'éveilla, se releva, et les premiers vagues commencèrent. Tous voulaient se rapprocher du centre du stade, et la violence des poussées des premiers rangs ne dissuadait personne. Des hurlements parcouraient l'endroit, en véritables ondes de son, dont les choc se répercutaient bien au-delà du stade… Aucune trace d'Hanabi et de Shin. Les écrans géants restaient noirs. Puis, la voix féminine et fruitée d'Hanabi se fit entendre :

- Bonsoir…

Il aurait été inutile d'essayer de parler plus longtemps. La réplique de la fosse fut parfaite, comme si elle avait été répétée. A l'unisson, la foule criait. Shin parla à son tour, alors que ni lui ni sa compagne n'étaient visibles.

- Bonsoir…

Sa voix était chaude, sensuelle et… provoqua un malheur dans le public. Tous étaient prêts à faire n'importe quoi, une véritable hystérie collective menaçait de prendre place…

Puis, les écrans s'allumèrent et fixèrent le centre de la scène. Il y avait un trou en son milieu, un trou béant dont la foule devina aussitôt qu'il servirait d'entrée aux présentateurs. Fière d'avoir compris la ruse, elle laissa éclater sa joie. Comme pour la récompenser, une colonne surgit petit à petit des profondeurs de la scène, portant Hanabi et Shin. Elle ne se contenta pas de les amener à hauteur de l'espace scénique. Elle les porta plus haut, les surélevant et les dressant au beau milieu du stade. Des milliers de bras se tendirent vers eux, accompagnés d'un tumulte qui ne faiblissait pas.

Cette fois-ci, ils avaient visiblement eu l'autorisation de se vêtir de façon plus festive. Hanabi portait une longue robe de soirée bleue, légèrement évasée sur des hauts talons blancs. Une rose de satin, de la même couleur que sa tenue, était cousue à l'échancrure du corsage. Ses bras étaient nus, vaguement couverts par les longs cheveux qu'elle avait dénoués. Shin n'était pas en reste. Il portait un smoking bleu nuit, comme pour s'accorder aux couleurs choisies par sa collègue. Sur sa chemise blanche brillait un nœud papillon bleu, et à la poche de sa poitrine était attachée une rose de satin, réplique exacte de celle que portait Hanabi. De longues mèches de cheveux étaient coiffées en hauteur sur sa tête, tandis que d'autres encadraient agréablement son visage.

- Qu'en dites-vous, Shin ? Le public est-il prêt ?

- Je ne sais pas… nous pouvons vraiment ouvrir cette finale ?

Le public hurlait de rage et de frustration. Surtout que ce petit jeu pouvait encore durer longtemps s'ils ne donnaient pas satisfaction rapidement aux deux présentateurs. Le vacarme monta d'un cran, jusqu'à devenir assourdissant.

Hanabi fit la moue.

- Si les groupes entraient maintenant, ils seraient déçu du calme qui règne dans ce stade…

- Je crois même que nous pouvons retourner dans nos loges, le temps que le public soit plus… expressif.

La colonne qui les soutenait commença à descendre lentement. Horrifiée, la foule redoubla d'ardeur, craignant devoir ajouter une heure d'attente. Le cas s'était déjà produit, et personne ne voulait vivre un épisode du genre. Commençant à taper des pieds, à siffler comme jamais, le public se donna tant de mal pour faire monter ses cris jusqu'au ciel que la colonne cessa sa descente pour remonter de plus belle. Dans un ensemble parfait, les deux présentateurs s'écrièrent :

- Bienvenue à la finale de l'Ashikama !

Ce simple cri déclencha une première hystérie collective. Oh, ce n'était certes pas la dernière de la soirée, mais elle fut tout de même impressionnante… Shin passa à la traditionnelle présentation des partenaires, des organisateurs, des équipes technique, des équipes de promotion et de marketing, etc. Puis, Hanabi reprit la parole :

- Nous voudrions commencer par vous présenter un groupe que vous attendez tous avec impatience. C'est le seul groupe qui jouera ce soir sans être passé par les qualifications… Au cœur d'une véritable légende, groupe soudé par la vie en commun, abritant des génies, invités en guest star pour cette finale, Mesdames et Messieurs, voici…

Ce fut le public qui hurla à la place d'Hanabi :

- Caprised !

- Vous n'allez bientôt plus avoir besoin de moi, plaisanta Hanabi. Shin ne manqua pas de répliquer :

- Mais voyons, vous savez bien que vous êtes indispensable à cette soirée, et à mon équilibre, chère…

- Quel charmeur ! Place à Caprised !

Le public éclata de rire devant la déconfiture de Shin. Tous avaient beau savoir que ce type de plaisanterie était préparé des semaines à l'avance, l'effet restait tout de même saisissant. Et puis surtout, il fallait maintenant crier pour acclamer l'arrivée des membres de Caprised…

Comme toujours, leur entrée en scène fut spectaculaire. Mais leur groupe entier n'était-il pas basé sur cette valeur ? Des fumigènes jetés par les techniciens répandirent leur contenu sur la scène et cachèrent son espace au public. Même les écrans ne donnaient que l'image d'un immense nuage gris parsemé de quelques effets lumineux créés par les spots colorés. Au milieu de cette brume, le son d'une guitare se fit entendre sur quelques notes. Le public hurla en reconnaissant la chanson. Une silhouette se dessina petit à petit au travers de la fumée. Une stature fière, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Saizo. Le compositeur du groupe, sa guitare fermement accrochée, ses mains courant librement sur les cordes, se tenait au centre de la scène, dans une pose qui se retrouverait sans en douter à la une de tous les magazines du lendemain. Vêtu de noir mais portant mille et une couleurs grâce à une sorte d'écharpe de coton enroulée autour de son cou et flottant autour de lui, Saizo personnifia l'ouverture de l'Ashikama. Le sourire noble qui se dessinait sur son visage sincère était la marque même de toute la fierté qu'il éprouvait à être arrivé jusque là avec son groupe, avec ceux qu'il aimait surnommer ses _dix_ _guerriers_.

Le parterre acclama le nouvel arrivant, déchaînant toute sa puissance vocale devant cette simple apparition. S'il avait deviné que les autres membres de Caprised allaient tout autant soigner leur apparition, peut-être aurait-il mit un léger frein à ses hurlements… Mais, n'était-ce pas le propre des foules en délire que de brailler à tout rompre, comme si chaque cri devait être le dernier ?

Le membre suivant de Caprised à arriver fut Sasuke. L'enfant prodige, sa moue dédaigneuse clairement affichée et sa lueur rebelle bien ancrée dans le regard, profita des restes de fumée pour se glisser sur scène, à moitié accroupi, échappant ainsi aux caméras du fait de sa petite taille, pour apparaître devant Saizo. Enfin, décalé avec le minimum requis pour ne pas le cacher, mais devant lui tout de même. Immédiatement, le son de son violon enchanta le public. Un long duo commença entre le compositeur et le virtuose. C'était un véritable plaisir qu'ils partageaient, d'abord entre eux, puis aux gens présents. Sur les écrans, du côté gauche, Sasuke et son violon en avant-plan, du côté droit, Saizo et sa guitare en arrière-plan. L'image avait quelque chose de séduisant, une force indicible, une beauté tellement simple que les mots manquaient à la foule ravie et émerveillée.

Puis, des coulisses, l'adorable Kosuke lança les secondes voix de la chanson qui était en cours. Un petit quelque chose tout simple, mais qui provoquerait une vigoureuse réaction dans la fosse…

- Oh, oh, ohoooooo !

Le public ne se fit pas prier. En un instant, tout le monde reprit son cri, faisant office de deuxième voix avec un plaisir évident. Conquis, tous répétaient sans se lasser le début de la chanson. Enfin, la petite silhouette aux formes généreuses de Kosuke apparut sur scène. Elle se planta fermement sur le milieu de la scène et s'écria :

- Bonsoir Tokyo !

La réponse impressionna même Saizo. La folie gagnait les premiers rangs. Charmante et sensuelle, Kosuke commença à chanter sans trop attendre. Alors seulement commencèrent à apparaître les membres manquants. Jinpachi, le bassiste, entra en même temps que Kamanosuke, le deuxième guitariste. Les deux hommes étaient tendrement aimés du public, mystère que Yukimura en personne n'avait jamais éclairci. Était-ce leurs manières comiques qui faisaient rire en concert, leur franc parler qui intervenait parfois dans le micro de Kosuke sans qu'elle le veuille, ou leur démarche particulière, aucun moyen de le savoir. Mais le public accueillit fidèlement ceux qu'il aimait encourager. Les nouvelles vagues de bruit provoquées par les spectateurs gonflèrent de joie le cœur de Caprised.

Enfin, la batterie démarra vraiment, mais des coulisses. Réutilisant la colonne montante exploitée par les présentateurs au début du show, les Nyudos, qui géraient l'énorme batterie à deux, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, montèrent dans les hauteurs depuis le dessous de la scène. Vêtus de noir comme à leur habitude, ils provoquèrent des battements de mains réguliers dans le stade. Leur rythme s'en trouvait renforcé et soutenu. Un clin d'œil, et c'était aux suivants d'entrer en scène.

En dansant et en s'imposant par de magnifique figures, les trois membres restants de Caprised arrivèrent. Et avec eux se fit au grand jour le concept que le groupe se proposait de mettre en pratique. Rokuro Mochizuki, Rokuro Unno et Juzo dansaient superbement bien. Élégants, raffinés et souples à en mourir, ils furent longuement applaudis. Et l'histoire que Caprised avait décidé de raconter se ferait à travers leurs mimes et leurs chorégraphies, réglées à la seconde près. Leurs pas relevaient plus souvent de l'acrobatie qu'autre chose, mais… c'était un véritable régal pour les yeux. Les chansons étaient orchestrée dans un ordre précis, de façon à donner un sens au spectacle qui se déroulait sous les yeux du stade. Et ce soir, il y avait une surprise pour Yukimura au programme. C'était son histoire qui était dévoilée. Rokuro Mochizuki l'interprétait avec maestria, faisant abstraction de sa propre personnalité. L'autre Rokuro avait écopé du rôle de son frère aîné et Juzo, travesti pour l'occasion, jouait le rôle de son premier amour. Que l'on ne se méprenne pas. Il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'une atteinte à sa vie privée, mais bel et bien d'un hommage rendu au fondateur du groupe. À celui qui continuait d'être le lien le plus fort entre eux tous.

* * *

L'ambiance dans les loges, situées dans le sous-sol du stade, était radicalement différente. Tokai était arrivé en premier sur les lieux, et s'était attribué la loge du fond. Caprised, arrivé par la suite, avait naturellement pris la loge à côté. Ensuite, Taishiroh et Universe étaient arrivés ensemble, et avaient pris les deux suivantes. Mais, et c'était bien le problème, Rouge Diva n'avait pas encore donné de signe de vie. C'était du jamais vu ! Un groupe ne se présentait pas à l'Ashikama ! Que dire de cette énormité ? Au moment où les organisateurs commençaient sérieusement à s'affoler, la maison mère des Mibu ne donnant aucune nouvelle et les membres de Taishiroh et d'Universe refusant de s'exprimer à ce sujet, Kyoshiro était apparu. Il n'était pas seul, il était avec Sakuya. Et il expliqua, calmement, que le Roi Rouge était blessé et ne pouvait jouer sa partie. Que par conséquent, lui, Kyoshiro, assurerait seul la partie de Rouge Diva. L'état d'anxiété et d'effroi était tel que cette solution fut acceptée sans discussion, mais tous savaient que le prochain qui oserait contracter à nouveau Rouge Diva ne se présenterait pas de sitôt. Kyoshiro s'installa dans la dernière loge avec Sakuya. Il était en paix. Ce soir, il allait sans doute céder les lauriers du vainqueur à ses amis, à Yuya. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

Pour inciter les artistes à se rencontrer, toutes les loges donnaient sur une grande salle commune. Et, comme ne manquèrent pas de le constater tous les groupes, les loges étaient faites pour à peine trois personnes. Très vite, on se marchait sur les pieds dans les petites pièces. Chez Tokai, par exemple, Yuya mit tout le monde dehors pour pouvoir se changer. La situation était irréelle. Qui eût dit que pour un concert aussi sophistiqué que l'Ashikama, les conditions seraient aussi drastiques ? Le petit problème, ce fut que Kyo refusa net de sortir, arguant qu'il n'y avait rien à voir qu'il n'ait déjà vu, suite à quoi il se ramassa dans la figure tout ce qui passait à portée de main de la chanteuse. Luciole, lui, assura qu'il ne regardait pas. Et se désintéressa de tout le reste de la conversation. Akira et Tigre furent en fait les seuls à sortir, Yukimura insistant pour rester arbitrer la querelle de ses amoureux préférés.

- Yuya, ne casse pas tout § Et puis, Kyo doit avoir l'air en bon état pour pouvoir…

- DEHORS !

Son hurlement fit sortir une Tokito indignée de sa loge, qui voulait voir qui osait perturber ainsi la quiétude de sa loge. À peine eut-elle vu Akira qu'un sourire revint orner son visage.

- Tu t'es fait jeter de ta loge ?

Le ton était plus que narquois, il était clairement moqueur. Akira répondit le plus rapidement possible :

- Temporairement.

Tokito éclata de rire.

- Toujours cette manie de la nuance, hein ?!

Un silence tomba entre eux. Tigre Rouge se sentit en trop et s'esquiva rapidement vers la loge de Kyoshiro et de Sakuya, espérant ne pas se faire expulser, mais comprenant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment intérêt à rester… Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tokito se sentit rougir. Akira regardait ses pieds d'un air très absorbé. Ce fut la voix de Yukimura, qui finalement était sorti de la loge, à contrecœur, qui les ramena à la réalité.

- Mais voilà un autre petit couple qui rêve de s'éclipser ! § Ah, l'amour !

La réaction fut immédiate, nette, violente et empressée. À la hauteur de leur caractère.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Surpris, les deux se regardèrent. Comment ça, ils avaient dit la même chose au même moment ? Pas du tout ! Yukimura leur fit un immense clin d'œil. Au moment où il allait ajouter quelque chose, la voix sensuelle d'Okuni le coupa :

- Tu vois bien qu'il ne se sont pas encore avoué quoi que ce soit… laisse-les tranquille, Yukimura.

Les traits enjoués et le ton joyeux, Yukimura se retourna :

- Okuni ! Tu me demandes, toi, de les laisser tranquille ?

La superbe informatrice découvrit une rangée de dent nacrées :

- Yukimura, pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne suis qu'une faible femme…

Yukimura éclata de rire et but une gorgée de saké. D'où venait cette bouteille qui s'était comme matérialisée dans ses mains ? Mystère profond et impossible à élucider. À moins que… le bar du coin de la pièce n'ait été dévalisé…

* * *

Sans trop savoir comment, Akira et Tokito se retrouvèrent à deux, seuls, dans la salle commune. Yukimura était parti avec Okuni, _régler quelques détails pour le passage sur scène, puisqu'il faut bien que quelqu'un s'y colle_. En laissant en tête-à-tête le guitariste et la chanteuse. La vague attirance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre ne se serait sans doute jamais exprimée avec tant de violence s'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans cette situation précise, juste avant l'Ashikama. Mais, comme un volcan qui entre soudainement en éruption, ils furent submergés par des sentiments que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait canaliser. Surpris de réaliser que l'être qu'ils avaient haï quelques heures plus tôt exerçait un si grand attrait sur eux, ils étaient désorientés. Encore que… haïr n'était pas le mot exact, ou alors c'était de ces haines qui menaient immanquablement à l'amour. Ce fut Akira qui perdit patience le premier :

- Prête à nous défier à l'Ashikama ?

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour provoquer Tokito. Sa réponse fusa :

- À vous massacrer sans pitié, oui !

- Tu n'as pas l'impression de t'avancer un peu vite ? demanda Akira avec un air suffisant qui donna des envies de meurtre à Tokito.

- Dis donc, toi, c'est pas parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie que ça te donne des droits…

Ce fut au tour d'Akira de s'indigner, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres :

- Sauvé la vie ! Mais… tout de suite les grands mots ! Voyez-vous ça…

Tokito le regarda de haut, comme avant, contrant rapidement :

- Ah, j'oubliais… t'es tellement nul que tu t'en es pas rendu compte… D'ailleurs si tu veux tout savoir, je te signalerais que…

Tokito ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle ne la termina jamais. Akira, réalisant à quel point la joute était stupide et stérile, surtout dans leur cas, se releva et la domina un instant de toute sa taille. L'instinct de Tokito lui hurla de reculer, et elle se retrouva contre le mur de la pièce. Mais Akira était sur elle, et, sans plus hésiter, il prit ses lèvres. Comme si elle n'attendait que ça, Tokito agrippa fermement le cou du guitariste et lui ouvrit sa bouche, se jetant à corps perdu dans l'étreinte. Ayant la sensation de complètement perdre pied mais sûr d'une chose, ne pas vouloir que ça s'arrête, Akira, incapable de lâcher Tokito, embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait dans sa vie les lèvres tendres et rosées par le maquillage.

Entre tous, ce fut le moment que choisirent Okuni et Yukimura pour revenir.

- Tu me dois 2000 yens, Okuni § ! Avant la fin de l'Ashikama !

La belle informatrice fit la moue, pendant qu'Akira et Tokito se séparaient en s'écriant :

- QUOI ?

* * *

Une fois les membres de Tokai maquillés et habillés, ils purent profiter du spectacle de l'Ashikama. Caprised terminait sa prestation, et Universe allait entrer en scène. Pourtant, sans doute pour la première fois depuis qu'ils le connaissaient, les membres de Tokai voyaient à quel point Yukimura était ému et touché par le geste de son ancien groupe.

À ce moment-là, les membres d'Universe sortirent de leur loge, pour se diriger vers les coulisses. Leur entrée sur scène n'allait pas tarder. Un petit silence se fit dans la salle commune. La loge des Taishiroh était ouverte, et ses membres ne perdaient rien de ce qui s'y passait. Puis, Shinrei, qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa sérénité perdue, se planta devant Kyo :

- Si notre chef a dérivé et commis des erreurs, nous allons le contrebalancer en prouvant de quoi sont capables des musiciens talentueux issus des Mibu.

Un grand sourire orna le visage de Kyo :

- Mais on n'attend que ça…

Faisant un geste de la tête qui secoua son opulente chevelure grise, Shinrei sourit. Et Saisei forma silencieusement le mot _merci_ sur ses lèvres, à l'adresse de Kyo ou de Tokai, il était difficile de le savoir…

* * *

Les derniers accords de Caprised résonnèrent dans le stade, sous les vagues de sympathie du public. Épuisée par sa prestation, mais fière du concert et de sa réussite, Kosuke hurla :

- Merci beaucoup !

Et les membres de Caprised se rejoignirent tous, abandonnant pose finale et instruments, pour former une ligne qui tournait le dos aux caméras. Se donnant tous la main, ils levèrent les bras au ciel. Le public fut pris aux tripes. La pose était trop émouvante, trop véridique, pour les laisser indifférents. Enfin, ils sortirent d'un pas régulier et tranquille.

Aussitôt, Hanabi et Shin furent de retour. Mais ils ne tentèrent pas de parler ; c'eût été inutile. Laissant les gens décharger leur trop plein d'énergie, ils attendirent en valsant au son d'une musique imaginaire. Puis, quand le public eut retrouvé un semblant de tranquillité, Shin reprit :

- Prêts pour la suite ?

La foule, infatigable, hurla son approbation. Hanabi continua :

- Nous allons entrer dans le vif du sujet, avec…

Shin la regarda, un air faussement interrogateur sur le visage.

- Un groupe reconnu et attendu ?

- Hum… le public connaît-il bien ses classiques ?

- Nous allons le savoir tout de suite… Mais pourquoi ne pas voir un peu qui remportera la palme du plus bruyant ?

Hanabi sourit, comme si elle se rappelait de quelque chose d'important. Puis, criant dans le micro avant de faire un large geste avec la main qui le tenait vers le public :

- Où sont les fans de Chubu ?

La partie ouest du stade hurla sans retenue, faisant connaître sa présence, montrant que la région n'était pas en reste.

- Le Kanto, à vous ! Shin apprécia d'un geste de la main la réponse de la partie sud du stade.

- Le Kansai !

Hanabi fut de nouveau saluée par un tapage inimaginable. Oui, les fans du Kansai étaient bien là, et pas en petit nombre…

- Allez-y, Shikoku !

Ce fut au tour de la partie nord du stade de s'exprimer et d'extérioriser sa joie.

S'ensuivit un long jeu durant lequel les présentateurs criaient, tour à tour et de plus en plus vite, dans un ordre aléatoire, les noms des régions. D'immenses vagues parcouraient le stade, en fonction de l'habileté des présentateurs. Bientôt, le vacarme fut tellement assourdissant qu'Hanabi put s'écrier :

- Je crois qu'Universe sera ravi de vous voir !

Et Shin de conclure :

- Mesdames et Messieurs, place aux représentants du Kansai !

L'hystérie reprit la foule. _Universe_ ! Taihaku prit souplement place derrière ses caisses, Shinrei derrière son claviers, Chinmei à sa guitare et les deux filles, Saisei et Saishi, au micro. Le fait de les voir provoqua un véritable malheur. La pression était telle que certains se demandaient s'ils auraient la force de tenir durant tout le spectacle. Certes, les concerts des groupes étaient courts, mais d'une intensité incroyable ! Tous les membres étaient vêtus d'un ensemble blanc et noir, même le récalcitrant Chinmei, qui avait dû abandonner son traditionnel pantalon à fleurs. Il s'était d'ailleurs consolé avec des rayures noires. Tous portaient les deux couleurs, sauf Saishi, entièrement blanche, et Saisei, entièrement noire. L'élégance raffinée qui se dégageait de l'ensemble séduit immédiatement la foule.

- Bonsoir ! s'écria Saishi, traînant volontairement sur la dernière syllabe.

La réponse dépassa toutes ses espérances. Les présentateurs avaient bien fait leur travail : la salle était chaude. Shinrei improvisa une séquence au synthétiseur, avant de lancer vraiment leur première piste. La popularité d'Universe était telle que le public commença à chanter l'air de la musique, comme si d'un accord tacite, une partie avait été choisie pour chanter la mélodie, une autre chanter la voix de Saishi et une autre la voix de Saisei. Saisei sourit avant de dire :

- Vous pourriez prendre notre place !

Mais la taille de son sourire et son regard brillant ne trompaient personne : elle était ravie. Chantant à tue-tête, elle accompagna superbement Saishi dans un duo entraînant. Les titres s'enchaînèrent, puis Saisei réussit un véritable tour de force, grâce à Shinrei : soudain, toute la scène s'éteignit, laissant seulement un projecteur braquer toute sa puissance sur Shinrei. C'était un moment de répit dans une chanson de feu, l'instant doux où le clavier jouait une musique légère et belle à en pleurer. Mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres, Shinrei parvint à faire taire les hurlement. La voix de Saisei se joignit à son geste : elle demanda au public de se taire. Seuls les membres d'_Universe_ pouvaient prétendre à réaliser pareil exploit ! L'espace déchaîné se tut, adoptant le silence demandé. Du jamais vu ! Des milliers de personnes restaient silencieuses, à écouter le son du clavier d'un homme démesurément beau avec ses cheveux argentés. Puis, d'un coup, la lumière, le son et la folie revinrent. La chanson reprit ses droits, la guitare et la batterie hurlant leurs notes à un public hystérique et fou de joie. Ensemble, les gens qui assistaient au concert firent de la prestation d'_Universe_ une des plus réussies de toute l'histoire de l'Ashikama. Et quand les membres du groupes partirent, il finit par y avoir un rappel, question de changer quelque peu la donne.

* * *

Les membres de Tokai furent complètement impressionnés par la prestation d'Universe. Magique, c'était le mot qu'ils avaient à la bouche. Indescriptible. Ils marchaient à pas de géants. À se demander s'ils pourraient les tolérer à leurs côtés… Mais l'Ashikama continuait, et pendant qu'Hanabi et Shin revenaient pour chauffer la salle, Shihodo sortait de sa loge avec Julian. Elle avait traîné près du bar avec Yukimura, puis s'était décidée à partir près des entrées de scène. Non sans une dernière parole, tout en tendant sa basse de façon menaçante vers les autres :

- Hey ! Les petiots, la victoire, elle s'ra nôtre !

Sous les sourires ironiques des autres concurrents, elle s'éloigna en sautillant.

Sous le feu des projecteurs, Hanabi et Shin s'évertuaient à faire oublier Universe à leur public. Durant une courte scène destinée à les détendre, les deux présentateurs finirent par jouer la carte de la colère, sous les traits harmonieux de la jolie Hanabi :

- Vous connaissez le groupe qui va venir dans quelques secondes. Alors, pourquoi vous continuez à réclamer ceux qui viennent de partir ? Si ça continue comme ça, je demande à Shamanic Evil de passer son tour !

Unanimement, la foule hurla sa peur, les syllabes composant le mot Shamanic Evil jaillissant de toutes les gorges. Ravie d'avoir déclenché un si beau tapage, Hanabi laissa Shin constater :

- Ah… c'est mieux.

Continuant leur travail de mise en voix, les deux présentateurs posèrent quelques questions relatives au groupe, puis, quand il apparut que le public mourrait d'impatience de voir arriver Shihodo, Shin cria :

- Maintenant, place ààààààà SHAMANIC EVIL !

L'entrée en scène de Shihodo fut simple mais impressionnante. Vêtue de la même manière que lors du concert de la veille, Shihodo entra à la vue de tous et des écrans géants en marchant droit devant elle, à la manière d'un mannequin avançant dans un défilé de mode. Elle était suivie de près par Julian et ses musiciens, qui marchaient comme elle. À chaque personne qui entrait sur scène, des flammes jaillissaient de chaque coin de la scène pour s'élever vers le ciel. Sous la nuit qui les entourait, ces langues de feu attisaient l'adrénaline de chaque spectateur. Pour surprenante qu'elle soit, leur entrée ne manqua cependant pas de déclencher les traditionnels braillements du public. Les yeux de Shihodo flamboyaient quand elle commença à chanter. Les écrans géants en jouaient et faisaient sans cesse des gros plans sur ses deux iris.

- Êtes-vous prêts à nous accompagner jusqu'au bout ?

La question de Shihodo n'eut pas de réponse claire, tant les réponses qui fusaient étaient différentes. En tout cas, elle tendaient toutes vers un accord commun. Et puis, peu importait. S'accompagnant de sa basse, charmant par le micro pendu devant elle, Shihodo l'emmenait, son public, vers un monde cousu d'émotions et de ténèbres. Et comme pour narguer son public qui s'était abreuvé de bière ou d'autres boissons alcoolisées mais de valeur douteuse, le groupe faisait circuler un whisky de qualité. Il coulait à flots entre Shihodo, Julian et le reste des musiciens.

Les lumières étaient particulièrement bien adaptées à sa musique. En même temps que les accords de la basse, les projecteurs s'éteignaient ou se rallumaient, faisant un véritable jeu de couleurs et d'intensité. Arriva le moment le plus fort de sa prestation. Faisant virevolter les bandelettes qui composaient son costume, Shihodo s'approcha du micro comme s'il avait été un homme à séduire, et chuchota sur sa musique, sur un thème bien obscur. Sauf que toute la fosse chuchotait avec elle. Pendant ce temps, une fumée cachait les membres du groupe à la vue du public. Seule émergeait Shihodo, envoûtante, telle une sorcière des temps anciens occupée à ensorceler une foule. Enfin, la fumée se dissipa et la chanson continua.

Nouvelles acclamations, nouveaux beuglements, nouveaux gémissements inarticulés. La passion qui unissait tous les fans du groupes n'allait pas vers le shamanisme, mais vers l'image que les gens s'en faisaient. Grâce à Shihodo, le stade devint une âme immense et implorante, tendue vers l'or qui sortait de sa bouche.

Enfin, il y eut un dernier accord de basse et le groupe disparut à la vue du public. Tout s'était éteint. Purement et simplement, le groupe s'était comme volatilisé. Et le stade eut beau vociférer, Shamanic Evil ne revint pas. Mais Hanabi et Shin ne se montraient pas non plus. Qui aurait deviné que la scène était déjà en train d'être préparée pour Taishiroh, dans le secret permis par le noir ?

* * *

Les membres d'_Universe _occupaient joyeusement la salle commune, heureux d'être passés sur scène, ravis de savoir que pas un journaliste ne les approcherait avant la fin des résultats. L'alcool coulait déjà et même Shinrei accepta une coupe de champagne, pour fêter leur prestation. Une victoire jugée trop hâtivement ? Non. Le groupe ne se leurrait pas. La victoire était à portée de main, certainement, mais il restait Taishiroh et Tokai. Deux groupes qui promettaient d'être à la hauteur de leur réputation. Et puis, les modalités d'entrée et de sortie de scène étaient toujours impressionnantes ; de plus, chaque groupe ignorait ce que ferait l'autre. Au final, le but était-il d'impressionner le public ou de produire un spectacle d'une qualité sonore irréprochable ? Sans doute un peu des deux. Alors qu'ils pensaient que tous les membres de Tokai resteraient dans leur loge pour ne pas être déconcentrés par ceux qui étaient déjà passés, les membres d'Universe furent surpris par la présence de Kyo au milieu d'eux. Silencieux comme à son habitude, une bouteille de saké à la main, il semblait tenir à être là, parmi eux. Et Shihodo fut ravie, à son retour de scène, de trouver _le petit démon_ avec les Mibu. D'ailleurs, Saisei la soupçonnait plutôt d'être ravie d'avoir trouvé un compagnon tenant bien l'alcool et prêt à boire avec elle…

* * *

Hanabi et Shin profitèrent du fait que la foule cherchait désespérément Shamanic Evil pour réapparaître. Soulagée de voir à nouveau quelque chose, la foule ne se rendit pas compte que les deux présentateurs attiraient l'attention à l'opposé de l'endroit où Taishiroh, et plus précisément Tokito, se préparait pour son entrée. Show habituel, blagues en tout genre, parodies, même une mélodie improvisée par Hanabi, puis... le noir. Total. Seul restait le bruit, assourdissant. Et quand l'ensemble se fut calmé, on entendit les voix des deux présentateurs chuchoter, dans un murmure osant à peine annoncer la légende :

- Le début d'un rêve... Taishiroh.

La manœuvre eut bien plus de succès que s'ils avaient hurlé et présenté normalement le groupe. Comme si la fatigue des fans commençait à être tangible, les lumières réapparurent dans les minutes qui suivirent. Trois hommes se dressaient sur scène. Pas n'importe lesquels : ceux pour qui de nombreux fans en transe auraient donné leur vie. La légende passait par le délire. Plus féroce que jamais, la fosse fit entendre sa joie. Le stade parvenait à une sorte de point culminant. Mais où restait Tokito ?

Les trois hommes ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. Ils jouaient une mélodie inconnue du public, mais parfaitement adaptée à la situation : lancinante mais entraînante, elle donnait l'envie de crier encore plus fort. Même si l'on savait que cela ne changerait rien. Chacun ressentait une excitation au creux du ventre, tendu dans l'attente de ce qui risquait d'être le meilleur concert de la soirée. Les lumières semblaient prises de folie. Elles changeaient sans cesse de couleur, de point fixe, de direction. La pression montait petit à petit. Comme si les membres de Taishiroh avaient conscience qu'ils étaient face à un tout qui était sur le point de déborder.

Ce fut Yuan, le premier, qui donna un indice. Armé de son sourire le plus ravageur, il jeta un coup d'œil vers les spots, vers le sommet de la scène. Il n'en fallait pas plus au public pour qu'il commence à guetter quelque chose vers le haut. Vers le haut ? Tokito n'allait quand même pas...

Soudain, dominant tous les autres projecteurs à portée et luminosité limitée, une énorme poursuite apparut et se fixa sur Tokito. Nonchalamment debout sur les rangées de projecteurs, elle surplombait tout le stade, entourée d'un immense halo de lumière jaune. Par où tenait-elle ? Elle était trop éloignée du public pour qu'il puisse le remarquer. Comme si elle se jouait de toutes les lois de l'apesanteur, elle avança le long de la longue perche. Elle ne souriait pas. Elle ne jetait même pas un regard aux fans agglutinés dans le stade. Sûre de son fait, elle avançait. Les yeux grand ouvert, elle fit un pas dans le vide. Sous les hurlements de l'Ashikama, elle descendit le long d'un escalier invisible. Elle flottait dans les airs. C'était une déesse. Au niveau de la scène, Hishigi, Fubuki et Yuan redoublaient d'ardeur pour ne pas se faire oublier. Il leur fallut se rendre à l'évidence : Tokito monopolisait toute l'attention et tous les hurlements.

Quand la jeune fille posa le pied sur le sol, elle défit le harnais qui l'avait suspendue d'un geste discret que seuls quelques fans proches de la scène remarquèrent. Tout le reste du stade était époustouflé. Seule Tokito de Taishiroh était capable de leur servir une cascade en direct, avec tant de maîtrise et de classe. Son nom était dans toutes les bouches. Jamais elle n'avait été plus admirée. Tournant le dos à ses musiciens, Tokito regarda son public, tournant sur sa droite, puis sur sa gauche. Puis, un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses traits. Enfin, elle leva les deux mains et fit un geste vers le haut. Si Akira avait été dans le public, il se serait étranglé de rage. Elle ne perdait pas cette détestable habitude de vouloir le meilleur, de ne chanter que quand elle était acclamée à l'égal d'une reine. Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle savait y faire. Oubliant sa fatigue, le stade se plia à toutes ses volontés, rejetant ses limites.

Quand elle fut satisfaite, Tokito hurla :

- Ça c'est un stade ! Pour vous, voici _Hokutoshichisei_ !

Calquant leur attitude sur la sienne, les trois autres membres enchaînèrent aussitôt et le concert commença véritablement avec, comme figure de proue, une Tokito aussi déchaînée qu'une lionne.

Il n'y eut que Yuan pour lui voler la vedette. Ce fut au moment de son solo. Là, le public détourna brièvement son attention de Tokito pour se concentrer sur lui. Il fit la démonstration directe de son talent et de son savoir-faire, au plus grand plaisir, il faut l'avouer, de l'Ashikama.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle entamait son avant-dernière chanson, Tokito pensa soudainement à Akira. Elle était au cœur de son élément, au milieu du stade, au milieu des hurlements, au milieu de la musique. Elle vivait sa passion pour le chant au jour le jour. Mais depuis quelques heures, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Déjà, penser à un homme en plein milieu d'un concert la désarçonnait. Elle, le garçon manqué, serait attirée au-delà du raisonnable par un... par Akira ? Était-elle en train de changer ? Comme toujours, elle réagit impulsivement. Elle termina un couplet et profita de la transition pour crier au public :

- Merci d'être là pour nous !

Fubuki faillit en lâcher son instrument. Depuis quand Tokito remerciait-elle son public ? Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit. Ainsi, la gamine devenait femme... S'il avait deviné que la moitié des mots de Tokito s'adressaient à Akira, il aurait été encore plus surpris. Et des trois membres de Taishiroh, ce fut Hishigi qui lui montra son soutien. Lui, le plus discret, le plus renfermé du groupe, il s'approcha de la chanteuse et joua quelques notes face à elle, entrant dans un jeu de complicité et de connivence. Son sourire atteignit directement Tokito. Et ce fut avec une nouvelle fougue qu'elle continua sa chanson. Oui, la victoire était à portée de main...

Le groupe disparut en coulisses sitôt son concert terminé. Shin et Hanabi ne se firent pas attendre, cette fois. Les deux présentateurs revinrent sur le devant de la scène pour terminer dans les règles ce qu'ils n'avaient pas dit avant Taishiroh :

- C'étaient les représentants du Kansai, merci à eux !

- C'était tout simplement énorme, j'espère que vous en avez profité, souffla la belle Hanabi.

Aux milliers de voix qui répondirent par l'affirmative, ils eurent confirmation de l'excellence de la prestation de Taishiroh. Shin continua :

- Il ne reste plus que deux groupes... voyons lequel passera le premier...

Hanabi le regarda, incertaine.

- Faut-il les prévenir, ou non ?

Tremblant, le public suivait avidement l'échange entre les deux présentateurs. Qu'allaient-il encore inventer ? C'était pourtant la traduction d'un problème de dernière minute auquel avaient dû faire face les deux présentateurs. En effet, après des négociations ardues, il avait été décidé d'un commun accord entre les producteurs de l'Ashikama et la maison mère des Mibu que Kyoshiro Mibu se produirait sur scène avec Sakuya Shiina. Les Mibu en sortaient les poches vides mais la tête haute. Celui qui avait été surnommé le Roi Rouge ne se produirait sans doute plus. Mais ça, seul un nombre très limité de membres de la famille Mibu le savait. Shin fit son sourire le plus charmeur à Hanabi.

- Nous n'allons pas leur cacher ça, tout de même !

Nouveau sourire de la belle. Elle se pencha en avant et dit sur le ton de la confidence :

- L'Ashikama est passée à deux doigts d'un drame, ce soir.

- Un véritable drame, surjoua Shin, déclenchant quelques rires.

- Commençons par la mauvaise nouvelle : pour des raisons de santé, Rouge Diva ne se produira pas ce soir.

Les fans venus depuis Shikoku, facilement localisables à leurs sifflements de dépit, ne purent que maudire la présentatrice. Shin eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas laisser une mauvaise humeur se répandre dans le stade. Certes, beaucoup étaient déçus, mais Rouge Diva n'était pas exactement le groupe le plus attendu. Et puis, ils allaient récupérer l'affaire, non mais !

- C'est que, du coup... il y a un invité surprise...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour motiver à nouveau le stade. Tout le monde voulait savoir qui, et chacun lança un nom dans l'air, ce qui donna un brouhaha indescriptible et incompréhensible. Hanabi fit la moue et fit un léger bruit de déni avec sa bouche. Shin fit claquer sa langue puis s'écria :

- Je vous présente Kyoshiro Mibu, ce soir accompagné de Sakuya Shiina !

Le bruit était relancé, à la même puissance qu'auparavant. Shin n'avait pas plus présenté la jeune femme. Ce serait au public de tirer ses propres conclusions. Tous hurlaient. À quoi jouait donc le musicien ? Et cette Sakuya Shiina, était-elle la sœur de... de la chanteuse de Tokai ? Une curiosité sans bornes agitait le public. Un désir de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Une envie de voir briller sur scène l'étoile reconnue qu'était Kyoshiro.

* * *

Akira fut impressionné au-delà des mots par la prestation de Taishiroh. Il devait lui reconnaître un charisme supérieur. Et ça l'énervait profondément. Mais d'un autre côté, il ressentait une fierté qu'il n'assumait pas. Cette femme-là serait sienne, c'était certain...

Yuya, elle, sentait les vieux relents du stress l'envahir à nouveau. Tokai passait en dernier... après tous ces monstres. Elle s'était dit qu'elle ne craquerait pas, qu'elle n'aurait pas peur. Elle connaissait maintenant la vérité après laquelle elle avait couru pendant des années. _Nozomu... _il pouvait reposer en paix. Elle était libre d'aimer Kyo. Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser tant elle se sentait heureuse. Pourtant, elle tremblait presque d'impatience, de peur. Et si sa voix la lâchait ? Si elle n'était pas la hauteur ? Si soudainement elle ratait quelque chose ? Pourtant, si elle avait réfléchi, Yuya se serait rendue compte que même à cet instant, son incroyable combativité ne l'avait pas quittée. Oh oui, elle serait au sommet, ce soir.

Le reste de Tokai, d'Universe et de Shamanic Evil fut favorablement impressionné par Taishiroh.

- Ils ont sorti le grand jeu, sourit Yukimura.

- Ouais... fut la réplique de Kyo. Venant de sa bouche, c'était plus qu'un compliment.

Ce fut bientôt à Kyoshiro et à Sakuya de quitter cette festivité ambiante qui régnait dans les loges pour monter sur scène. Sakuya n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs. Nerveuse stressée, elle ne cessait de se remettre en question. Elle n'avait qu'un seul talent, et certainement pas le chant. Pourquoi Kyoshiro tenait-il à son idée ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser cette unique faveur, mais... elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de chanter. Et si elle chantait faux ? Et si tout l'Ashikama la huait ? Après tout, c'était Rouge Diva qui était attendu ! Et si son nom était piétiné ? Et si elle causait du tort à la réputation de Nozomu et de Yuya ? Et si... La main de Yuya se posa sur son épaule. Sans le savoir, les deux femmes étaient rapprochées par leur stress, exceptionnel pour l'une, terrifiant pour l'autre. Elle regarda Sakuya dans les yeux et murmura :

- Bonne chance, toi qui aurait dû être ma sœur...

Sakuya releva la tête. L'espoir revint en elle. Elle hocha nerveusement la tête et suivit Kyoshiro. Au moment où ils atteignaient la porte, Kyo jeta :

- Tu as intérêt à te surpasser.

Kyoshiro sourit et se retourna. Il savait qu'il ne partirait pas sans les encouragement de l'homme aux yeux flamboyants.

- Promis !

* * *

Comme à leur habitude, les présentateurs disparurent de scène. Kyoshiro monta simplement sur scène, tenant la main de Sakuya. Armé d'une simple guitare, il fit face aux milliers de gens qui attendaient Rouge Diva. Non, qui attendaient d'être impressionnés. Sakuya crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Et pour cause, elle se prit les pieds dans sa robe et trébucha. Elle se voyait déjà atteindre le sol. Elle serait incapable de se relever. Elle allait... Kyoshiro la rattrapa en la faisant basculer dans ses bras. C'était le seul moyen de lui éviter de s'étaler tout en faisant comme si le geste était prévu. Les gens n'y virent que du feu. En fait, ils avaient sous les yeux un spectacle de choix : une des plus grosses pointures du monde musical affichait son couple ! Le geste fut applaudi par tous. Il fallut en fait attendre plusieurs minutes pour que le stade se calme. L'Ashikama hurlait, ravie : après la folie, l'émotion prenait aux tripes chaque spectateur. Personne ne s'y attendait, mais ce moment plus calme était le bienvenu. Enfin, plus calme... c'était vraiment une question de point de vue, parce que la foule semblait déborder d'énergie, malgré tout.

Son visage pressé contre le vêtement de Kyoshiro pour éviter les caméras, Sakuya rougissait comme une collégienne. Elle ne s'était pas du tout imaginé le concert comme ça ! Elle n'osait imaginer les milliers de visages qui braquaient leur regard sur elle. Elle devait se reprendre. Kyoshiro se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :

- Tu es prête ?

Alors, Sakuya reprit confiance. Kyoshiro comptait sur elle, elle ne pouvait pas le décevoir. Elle était à ses côtés, ça lui suffisait. Elle hocha la tête tout contre lui et Kyoshiro franchit les derniers pas qui les séparaient de deux hauts tabourets. Il la posa délicatement sur le sol, et après un sourire angélique à l'Ashikama – Sakuya ne sut jamais comment elle y était parvenue – la jeune femme s'installa sur le premier tabouret. Kyoshiro se cala sur le second, avant de s'expliquer devant tous :

- Je voudrais vous présenter quelques morceaux de ma composition...

C'était de la pure folie. Il y avait une chance sur trois pour que le public s'énerve et les désapprouve. Mais, à ce point du spectacle, les gens ressentaient durement le contrecoup des sauts et des bousculades des concerts précédents. Plus enclins à une partie calme, ils décidèrent d'écouter Kyoshiro. Celui-ci n'avait qu'une guitare classique.

- Voici notre partie acoustique.

Il regarda Sakuya, marqua trois temps avec deux doigts et commença à jouer. L'introduction de cette première chanson était assez longue, pour permettre à Sakuya de se concentrer. Au moment convenu, la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva dans l'air. Kyoshiro n'avait pas fait de miracle : il avait simplement remis à jour quelques titres datant de ses débuts. Ces débuts où Kyo était son plus proche ami, où Sakuya suivait leurs progrès avec enthousiasme et émerveillement. Et comme il l'avait supposé, ces souvenirs étaient trop profondément ancrés en elle pour qu'elle ait oublié les mélodies en question. Quelle ironie ! Les mélodies avortées de l'époque, du moment où ils découvraient les possibilités de la composition, ces premiers balbutiements de leur style, servaient de support pour l'Ashikama ! Si la voix de Sakuya était peu assurée au début, elle se raffermit de mesure en mesure. Sa voix n'avait rien d'exceptionnel ; toutefois, elle était suffisamment jolie pour séduire un public friand de chansons bien rodées. À sa grande surprise, Sakuya fut applaudie dès la fin de son premier refrain. Alors, Kyoshiro sut qu'il avait remporté son pari. Le public était conquis. Ceux qui n'étaient pas émus par l'amour qu'ils incarnaient sur scène l'étaient pas sa musique, au moins. Mais au final, ça lui donnait l'admiration de tout le public. Et ce fut sous une foule tout aussi enthousiaste qu'à la fin de leur court concert, Kyoshiro et Sakuya sortirent de scène.

* * *

Après l'accalmie, ce fut la tempête. Le retour des deux présentateurs se fit sous des hurlements équivoques. Tous les gens savaient qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une seule option, plus qu'un seul groupe, et sans doute le plus attendu de la soirée : Tokai. Avant même qu'Hanabi ou Shin ne prenne la parole, tout l'Ashikama scandait en rythme : _To-kai-To-kai_ !

- Vous les attendez, n'est-ce pas ?

Le public donna sa réponse en un unique cri, accompagné d'un geste équivoque. Hanabi ne chercha pas à prolonger leur intervention. Sans plus attendre, elle s'écria :

- Pour clore cette festivité, je vous propose de découvrir les représentants du Kanto !

- Place à Tokai !

Ils étaient maintenant à la limite. Cette mince et fragile frontière qui ferait qu'il y aurait ou non une émeute. Une bande de fan parvint même à forcer la sécurité pour monter sur scène. Enfin, tenter de monter sur la scène. Le temps qu'ils escaladent la hauteur les séparant de l'endroit où allait se produire Tokai, la sécurité avait été renforcée et ils furent sortis du stade. Sortis des loges mais pas encore sur scène, les membres de Tokai prenaient contact avec la réalité de l'Ashikama. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus, malgré les retransmissions dans les loges, à une atmosphère aussi électrique, aussi grisante. Inconsciemment, Yuya chantonnait leur premier titre. Ils entendaient le bruit bestial de la foule : des milliers de fans déchaînés hurlaient en cœur. Une joie féroce faisait trembler les membres de Tokai de la tête aux pieds. Tigre éclata d'un rire nerveux. Leur prestation allait être énorme, mythique. Ils devinaient plus qu'ils ne voyaient les spectateurs occupés à danser, à se toucher, à brandir leurs poings, à jouer des coudes pour s'approcher le plus possible du centre. L'odeur de la bière était omniprésente.

Puis, sur ordre d'un technicien, d'énormes pans de tissu noirs tombèrent depuis les structures de métal soutenant les projecteurs. La scène disparut, cachée par cette matière opaque. Une immense clameur s'éleva dans le stade. Le sol en vibrait. Les techniciens criaient que tout était prêt. Le maquillage de chaque membre avait été retouché, les vêtements réarrangés. Pourquoi faire patienter encore ce public surexcité ?

Sur un dernier geste d'un technicien, ils montèrent sur scène. Toujours à l'abri derrière cet espèce de rideau tombant depuis les projecteurs, le groupe prit place sur scène. Au moment où Yuya le dépassait, les épaules tremblant légèrement, Kyo murmura :

- Nous serons au sommet...

Elle se retourna, le regarda un instant, puis franchit la distance qui les séparait, se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Kyo sourit et garda ses lèvres un instant, avant de la laisser repartir à sa place. Finalement, ce fut Yukimura qui cria sans raison. Alors que tout le groupe se tournait vers lui, il eut un sourire indéfinissable et leva ses mains fines en geste d'incompréhension :

- Défoulez-vous aussi, ça vous fera du bien.

Même Luciole eut un sourire.

Alors, Kyo et Akira commencèrent, d'un même geste, quelques notes sur leurs guitares. Yuya, pour sa part, n'aurait jamais cru commencer un concert cachée derrière un immense rideau noir. Mais le résultat fut immédiat. De l'autre côté du tissu, les applaudissements ne tarissaient pas. Le rugissement de la foule allait croissant. Puis diminuait, pour repartir de plus belle. C'était comme si une énergie d'une puissance inouïe venait de chaque spectateur vers la scène, déferlant sur Tokai. Et ce serait à eux de canaliser ce déchaînement...

Au moment où Yuya commença à chanter, le rideau noir tomba, faisant enfin apparaître aux yeux de la foule émerveillée les membres de Tokai. C'est alors qu'une petite subtilité technique se révéla aux yeux de tous. Derrière le rideau noir avait été disposé un second rideau d'une autre matière, transparent, celui-là. Seulement, s'il laissait complètement voir le groupe lors d'un éclairage normal, il suffisait que les poursuites les plus puissantes diffusent des images dessus pour que les membres de Tokai disparaissent à la vue du public, au profit de ladite image. S'ensuivit donc un jeu où Tokai disparaissait et apparaissait sans cesse. Les images choisies évoquaient le firmament, un ciel étoilé ou étaient directement liées à leur dernier album. Yuya chantait, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait. Et quand elle chanta _Suzaku_, elle ne se rendit compte qu'à la troisième fois que le projecteur l'entourait de lumière blanche, diffuse et effilée, calquant même des images d'ailes autour d'elle. N'importe qui dans le public l'aurait aussitôt dit : la chanteuse de Tokai n'était pas, ne pouvait pas être une simple mortelle. Elle était nécessairement plus. Un ange ? Une déesse ? Une fée ? Elle faisait face à une véritable marée humaine avec le sourire. Elle leur offrait tout son talent. Mais, contrairement à Tokito, elle n'éclipsa pas les autres membres du groupe, loin de là. Kyo lui-même attirait tout autant l'attention qu'elle. Il se laissait aller, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait encore. Tout ce qu'il voulait exprimer passait par sa guitare. En transe, sa gestuelle évoquait une personne en plein délire. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il était superbe, Yuya le trouvait encore plus magnifique comme ça. Ce que possédait Tokai et qui avait peut-être fait défaut à Taishiroh, c'était une véritable complicité entre les membres du groupe. Akira et Yukimura faisaient régulièrement des déplacements vers Tigre Rouge ou vers Luciole pour jouer quelques accords près d'eux, pour partager un moment de folie ensemble. Et le public n'était pas exclu, loin de là. Toutes les âmes qui semblaient n'aspirer qu'à toucher et rencontrer Tokai furent entendues par Yuya : elle s'efforça d'inclure ses fans à sa prestation, leur confiant des parties de la musique, s'arrêtant net pour les laisser chanter à sa place, leur offrant sourires et encouragements.

Le second rideau tomba enfin. Et les projecteurs furent pris de folie. Des rayons bleus, jaunes, rouges, verts et oranges s'entrecroisaient au hasard, passant sur Tokai sans relâche. Les cris atteignaient un niveau assourdissant. Les membres de Tokai étaient comme transfigurés. La lumière rejaillissait sur eux, les rendant encore plus brillants. Et soudainement, alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une chanson, Yuya se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse. Tout comme elle, chaque membre de Tokai ne ressentait qu'une pure exaltation. C'était divin. La batterie résonnait dans tout le stade, marquant le rythme à suivre, adopté par tous les fans. Le synthétiseur n'était pas en reste. La mélodie qu'il chantait atteignait chaque fan en plein cœur. Leur folie touchait son paroxysme. Au final, le mélange de sons produit par Tokai enchantait chacun. _Nozomu..._ Alors qu'ils atteignaient le point culminant d'une mélodie, Yuya se lança dans une improvisation. Tout en dansant, adoptant un déhanché qui lui vaudrait l'amour entier de nombreux jeunes adolescents, elle se lança dans une envolée, comme elle aimait le faire. La batterie souligna son chant, le synthétiseur l'accompagna. Les guitares prirent la contre-voix. Les filles se battaient pour attirer l'attention de Kyo ou de Yukimura. Ils basculaient dans l'improvisation. Ils avaient tout minutieusement préparé, mais il leur semblait que ce serait un manque flagrant de respect envers ce public qui leur offrait tant d'amour, que de leur donner quelque chose de répété. Non, ils se devaient de leur donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Quoi de mieux que l'improvisation, qui venait directement de leur cœur, de leurs tripes ? Tout était parfaitement nouveau.

Euphorique, le public suivait. La voix de Yuya leur ouvrait les portes du paradis. Ils danseraient avec elle sur le parvis des dieux. Quand l'improvisation prit fin, tous les membres de Tokai s'étaient rassemblés autour de Tigre et de Luciole. Une parfaite harmonie régnait entre eux. Comme en symbiose, ils se regardèrent tous. Kyo était derrière Yuya. Avant même d'avoir le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se pencha sur elle et chercha ses lèvres. Elle s'était tue, tout comme leurs instruments. Alors que l'Ashikama hurlait sans fin, il l'embrassa, aussi tranquille sur la scène que s'ils étaient au lit.

Ils étaient au sommet de leur art. Au sommet de leur existence. Au sommet de leur bonheur.

Ce fut cette photo qui se retrouva sur la première page des journaux le lendemain, sous le titre des vainqueurs de l'Ashikama.

**Fin**


End file.
